A Truth Universally Acknowledged
by Ayannamoonmaiden
Summary: A Modern Pride and Prejudice. Elizabeth and Darcy hate each other on principle from their first meeting, but is hatred all they feel. Set in High School/College.
1. Chapter 1: Rumors and a Meeting

((A/n This is my first fanfiction ever, so please give me advice anything you can manage to give would be appreciated. Thank you Please Review! oh and of course i don't own any of the characters they all belong to the amazing Jane Austen))

Elizabeth Bennet leaned against the vibrant orange locker chewing her full lower lip between her teeth as she waited for her sister, Jane, to finish talking with her teacher. The rest of the student population streamed towards the exits eager to escape into the crisp fall air. The halls buzzed with gossip, mostly revolving around the three newest additions to the student body that were set to start the next day. Rich, attractive and new, the student body was intrigued by the newest things to come through their small town. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as a pair of girls walked close enough for their sighed conversation about the two new boys that they hadn't even met yet. Jane laughed softly at the look on her twins face.

"Finally," Lizzy said as she pushed herself up right grinning into her twins face, "I think I got gray hairs waiting for you."

"Oh shut up," Jane said laughing, her gold curls bouncing as they headed towards the doors. "I just wanted to check that Mr. Eris would write my college recommendation before Thanksgiving." The halls were empty now and Jane's small heels echoed. Lizzy's worn chucks didn't make a sound. Despite being twins the girls were as different as their footwear. While both girls were tall and slim, Jane had the all American girl looks with pale green eyes and long golden curls. Lizzy had the same long curls, but hers were the same dark red brown as her father and her eyes were a dark blue violet. Jane's disposition was as unfailingly sweet as her smile which she turned obliviously on most of the boys in the school. "Oh Lizzy, did you hear about the new students that are starting tomorrow? Apparently they moved in down the street for Char and they're very nice. There are two boys and a girl, all seniors."

Lizzy rolled her eyes as Jane repeated the rumors she had been hearing all day all the way to the small car they shared. Their younger sisters already leaned against the silver SUV. Mary sat reading a book, her glasses sliding down her thin nose as she glanced up at the two youngest, Kathrine and Lydia who were squealing over the latest gossip. The three looked up expectantly as Lizzy and Jane approached, "Finally," Lydia said tossing her bleach blonde hair over her one shoulder. "God we've been waiting for like an hour."

"Lydia it's been ten minutes," Lizzy said rolling her eyes as she slid into the drivers seat.

"I know but like seriously why aren't you guys running out of school at the bell like normal people." Lydia rolled her heavily lined eyes and Kitty nodded furiously. Jane sighed softly as Elizabeth rubbed her forehead as she pulled out of their parking spot and headed towards their house.

"Some people actually enjoy school," Lizzy fired back her annoyance rising with the amount of time she spent in her two younger sister's company.

"Freaks," Kitty said under her breath as Lydia laughed. Lizzy ground her teeth but stayed silent for the rest of the ride as her sisters gossiped about the latest break ups. The two younger Bennet sisters were silly beyond all belief, worried about nothing more than the latest celebrity and high school gossip. They took after their mother that way. Lizzy sighed with relief as they pulled into up to the curb outside their house. It was an old Victorian, one of several on their street, painted a bright cheery blue. Lizzy looked longingly at the porch swing as she walked inside, trailing her sisters' whirlwind of book bags and laughter. She went up to her room to throw the bag on the floor and pick up her favorite book; she had an hour or so before she had to get to work. She thudded back down the stairs, her ease coming with 18 years of practice before swinging into their bright cheery kitchen. She yanked the refrigerator door open and shuffled the food around inside for something to eat. Wincing at the number of weightwatchers approved food she reached into the back for a small cup of applesauce. She grinned to herself as she pulled the lid off and licked it.

"Lizzy, how many times have I had to tell you, you'll never get a husband with your manners." Her mother scolded as she walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Fanny Bennet was small and somewhat round, and her only ambition in life was to make sure that her five daughters were married off to the richest men possible. Despite the fact that Lizzy and Jane were barely 18 Mrs Bennet was on the hunt. "Oh Lizzy, did you hear about the new family that moved in down the street. Apparently there are two boys just around your age, and their families are both rich! Isn't that wonderful?"

"I will do my best to contain my excitement," Lizzy said as she escaped towards the front porch, not before her mother started shouting the news to the rest of the house. She passed her fathers study and peeked inside. The still annoyed look on his face suggested that her mother had already told him the news in great detail. Lizzy rolled her eyes skyward and jokingly mouthed a prayer making Mr. Bennet chuckle at his favorite daughter before she continued on her way. The sky was a perfect blue with only a few fluffy clouds to interrupt the sunshine. She settled on her swing and gently pushed off before settling down with her book. She lost herself in the story, failing to notice the passage of time until her Jane called through the door, "Lizzy? Don't you have to be leaving?"

"Crap!" Lizzy exclaimed as she nearly fell out of the swing. She ran inside taking the stairs two at a time to her room. She swung her bag over her shoulder with such force that it swung on its strap and hit her. Cursing mildly under her breath she grabbed the car keys and ran back down the stairs and out the door letting it swing shut under its own power behind her. She focused entirely on her car so much so that she ran completely into a boy who was running along the sidewalk. She fell in a spectacular tumble of books and car keys and her bag spilled all over the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late for work," She said as she began to shovel things back into her bag. A large hand picked up her battered copy of Persuasion and handed it to her and she finally looked at the boy she ran into. He was tall, towering over her 5'8" frame with dark hair and handsome features. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest until he opened his mouth. "next time watch where you're going." He said coldly as he shoved the book at her chest and pushed past her to continue on her way. She blinked after him, to stunned at his rudeness. "Jerk," She growled after him as she swung into her car. She drove down the street, easily overtaking him. And despite her age as she passed him she childishly stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

((wow two reviews already, thanks u guys. I'm thinking maybe 5 or so and i'll post the next chapter. Review please :D ))


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers at School

((A/N Thank you to greysqueen and Loli-pop0394 for being my first reviews you guys are great. Of course I don't own any characters or Romeo and Juliet. I don't own anything but my own plot changes))

"Whoa Liz, if you slam those books around anymore people are going to be getting discounts for damaged goods." Mike grinned at his scowling employee from his spot behind the counter. Lizzy groaned, "But seriously Mike you should have seen this jackass. So I wasn't watching where I was going. I totally apologized and really…" She gestured furiously as she spoke, the books she was supposed to be shelving lying forgotten on the floor.

"I know," Mike said soothingly as he absent mindedly wiped the counter down, "I heard you the first seven times. Seriously Liz, no one has ever gotten you this riled up and the guy barely did anything." He rested his chin on his arm and stared at her. He was nineteen, going to school at the local community college. He was cute Lizzy thought as she looked at him, but he had nothing on the guy from earlier. His next question drew her from her study with a start, "What's your deal?"

Lizzy sighed, slumping into one of the more comfortable armchairs. It was close to closing so the store was empty and they could afford to relax. "I don't know," She said fiddling with the chain of the necklace around her neck, "Just its one of those reactions. I couldn't help it, I just had such a bad reaction to him."

"Are you sure it wasn't a good reaction turned sour?" Mike said with a laugh.

"Yeah he was hot but he was a complete jerk." Lizzy said as she stood. "I don't know. No one has ever gotten to me like he has." She shrugged, "I doubt I'll ever see him again so I might as well let it go."

"There you go," Mike said with a grin as he finished cleaning up the coffee bar. "Once you finish those you can go home. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No I have horse back riding tomorrow, there's a show coming up soon and I want to get some extra practice in before then." Mike nodded. Lizzy was an accomplished horseback rider, due to get a scholarship to any college team in the country once she started applying. He watched her go with a small smile on his lips. He had never seen her have this strong of a reaction to anyone, despite the fact that it was negative. They closed up shop without much more conversation, but in companiable silence.

* * *

Lizzy groaned as her alarm went off the next morning, barely, it seemed after she closed her eyes to go to sleep. She forced herself upright, and swung her feet out of bed as Jane stuck her head through the door. "You awake?" She said sleepily, her blue eyes lidded.

"Somehow," Lizzy said cracking a grin, "but I'm not the one you have to worry about." Jane chuckled and moved towards her sister's rooms. After a few moments Lydia and Kitty's protests began to be heard. Lizzy moved to her desk, flicking her laptop open and turning on her music. Vibrant piano music tumbled from her speakers and she stretched with a smile. She meandered over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans from the drawer before beginning the search for a shirt to wear. She bit her lip as she shuffled through the mess made by the searches that came before. She finally settled on a dark green cotton tank top and a long flowing sleeveless top to go over it. Glancing in the full-length mirror by her wall, Lizzy smiled to herself before she pulled her curls back in a low ponytail and searched for her shoes. Slipping her feet into her favorite brown sandals, she thanked whatever gods controlled the weather for the beautiful sun and 70 degree temperature in the last week of September. She swung her messenger bag with her books over her should and thudded down the stairs beating all of her sisters but Jane to the breakfast table. Jane smiled up at her sister already impeccably dressed in a pale blue top and dark blue jeans. She sat munching on a bowl of Lucky Charms with her AP Calculus book open infront of her.

"Test today?" Lizzy asked as she poured herself a glass of apple juice and stuck half of a bagel in the toaster.

"Yeah," Jane said without looking up again, "And a test in AP Government tomorrow." She absentmindedly gestured towards her bulging book bag. Both girls were taking all AP classes though Jane was apply to med school so she needed the 4.0 more than Lizzy who could slack off a bit. Lizzy sat taking a sip of juice and smiling. Lydia and Kitty stumbled into the kitchen making a bee-line for the coffee pot. They were both wearing short skirts and halter tops clearly taking advantage of the less then stringent dress code.

"Coffee," Lydia said with a worshipful sigh as she took a sip of the hot liquid leaving her bright lipstick smeared along the rim.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Lizzy said as she smeared her bagel with cream cheese and bit into it.

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia said indignantly practicely spitting out her mouthful of coffee.

"Do you know how many empty calories and fat we avoid by not eating breakfast?" Kitty laughed as she looked disdainfully at their other girls breakfasts.

"Actually its been proven that the benefits of eating breakfast far outweigh the problems." Mary said as she entered the now fairly packed kitchen. Her baggy grey sweatshirt hung off of her frame and her glasses made her face look kind of owlish. "The benefits on focus and the body far outweigh the social effects of being slightly over weight."

Lizzy smiled into her cup of juice as the two youngest girls stared at their sister in shock with their mouths agape.

"God Mary, you're such a freak," Kitty said with an expert eye roll.

"Mary seriously, you'd do well to listen to your younger sisters. So popular with the boys." Mrs. Bennett stuck her head in the room to catch the end of the conversation. "And Jane so beautiful. They are the jewels of the family. Oh hurry now or you'll be late for school." The entire room stared as Mrs. Bennet disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Well now that that is over," Lizzy said with a stretch, her bagel and juice now finished. "We really should get going." Jane nodded as four chairs scrapped against the tile floor and the five girls headed to the car. Lizzy slid into the drivers seat since she had riding after school her change of clothes and bag were already sitting in the trunk. The ride to school was fairly silent punctuated only by the loud music Lizzy was playing from the stereo. They pulled into the parking lot where a large group of students was gathered around a shiny red convertible that reeked money. Lizzy rolled her eyes as they passed before easily swinging into a parking spot across campus. Lydia and Kitty were gone almost as soon as the car stopped and Mary wasn't far behind them. Lizzy and jane walked into school together through the whispering crowds that surrounded the main office. Jane lingered, curiosity on her features but Lizzy walked on, seeking out the one person who had met the new students therefore the one student who wouldn't be eagerly waiting outside the main office.

Lizzy saw her friend Charlotte Lucas standing in front of her locker, fiddling with the lock. "Hey," Charlotte looked up at Lizzy with a grin on her face. "Why aren't you with the rest of the student population gawking at the newbies?"

"Cause I have much better things to do with my time," Lizzy said lazily, "not to mention some self respect and a first person source. So spill."

Charlotte laughed and nodded down the hall where the new students had emerged from the office. "There are three, all seniors; Charles Bingley, his sister Caroline and their friend William Darcy. Caroline's a bit of a snob, but her brother more than makes up for her. Darcy however is very quiet and a bit stern. But they're both gorgeous." Lizzy laughed knowing that was what her friend was building towards the entire time. They meandered towards Lizzy's locker where she grabbed her books for her morning classes. Despite the orange and black lockers the school was bright and airy with large windows and murals on the walls. Charlotte was an artist and had helped with the majority of them. Jane walked down the hallway as the crowds dissipated. "Hey," Charlotte and Lizzy greeted her in unison.

"So what do the newest additions to our student body look like?" Lizzy asked with mock eagerness.

"I left before they came out, everyones ignoring the bells, the teachers are going to be annoyed and I figured it was better to not be the target of their annoyance." Jane said with a shrug. Then she looked over their shoulders and grinned. "Though it seems that two of them are coming our way so we'll get the best of both worlds." The girls turned with interest to see the two new people standing in a mass of familiar ones.

Lizzy studied them curiously. The boy was tall, about six foot one or two with golden curls and laughing blue eyes. The girl who walked beside him had the same golden hair only hers was cut in a short bob and her eyes had no warmth in them at all. She looked bored, a complete contrast to her brother who was talking animatedly to the people around him. Lizzy smiled as Charlie pulled even with them and turned to glance at the three girls leaning against the wall. His gaze skipped over Lizzy and Charlotte before settling on Jane and staying there. As her sister blushed a beautiful shade of pink she smiled and Charles Bingley promptly stopped and walked over.

"Hi," He said almost breathlessly staring at Jane. The entire hallway seemed to have stopped to stare at the exchange.

"Hi," Jane said softly, biting her lip between her lower teeth. Her smile was shy.

"I'm Charlie…" He said haltingly.

"I'm Jane… Bennet," Jane seemed to wake up to where she was, "This is my twin sister Lizzy and our friend Charlotte."

Charlie turned a dazzling smile on the two of the for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to Jane. "Listen I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me find my next class.

"Sure," Jane turned her smile on full force and poor Bingley looked a bit dazzled. Lizzy could barely keep from laughing, watching the two of the dance around each other.

"We'll see you later Jane!" Lizzy called, dragging a laughing Charlotte down the hall behind her. They made it to the end of the hall before they started laughing. "Well that took all of three seconds," Lizzy said grinning. "Mother will be so proud."

Charlotte was about to answer when the bell rang loudly. "I'll see you later Char," Lizzy called as she walked down the hall to her AP English course. She swung her bag down next to her seat and sat in her chair, pulling out her copy of Romeo and Juliet and her notebook. The teacher entered with a cheery greeting as the late bell rang. The class settled and the lecture began. Lizzy wrote down the bare essentials, barely needed to take notes on one of her favorite Shakespeare Plays. A soft tap at the door made the teacher comically freeze mid sentence as a tall boy entered the class. Lizzy could tell that every girl in the room fell in love without even seeing his face. He must be the other new student, Will Darcy. He was even taller than Charlie hitting six foot four with a loose fitting tee-shirt and jeans that were actually up around his waist. His dark hair had a hint of a curl and was just shaggy enough to make girls sigh.

"Ah Mr. Darcy," Mr. Williams said with a grin as he signed the boys slip. "Welcome, you may take the empty seat there by Ms. Bennet. She can help you with anything that you might need." The boy murmured a soft thanks before turning to face the class for the first time. Every girl sighed at his handsome features but Lizzy could only stare in shock at the face of the boy who had run into her the day before. "Crap!"

((There we go chapter two.. Though I swear I'm going to have willpower this time and not post until I get five reviews or until a week goes by. The more reviews the faster I'll post. Thank you for reading. Review Review Review!))


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion and an Invitation

((A/N Here's chapter three, and per usual I own NOTHING AT ALL.. these genius characters all belong to Jane Austen))

William Darcy cursed softly to himself as the bell rang obnoxiously adding to the headache that already was putting him in a bad mood. He was already lost in this damn place and his mood was worsening by the minute. Caroline had hung on him most of the morning and the new students were way to interested in him and the Bingleys. He felt like a piece of meat for sale and it was exceedingly uncomfortable. "Finally," he breathed as he double-checked the room number above the door in front of him against the paper. Bracing himself for what he knew would be awkward, he could hear the teacher lecturing through the door, he walked inside. Determined to avoid the stares he could feel glaring into his back he focused all of his attention on the teacher as he spoke.

"Ah Mr. Darcy you can take the seat in the back next to Ms. Bennett. She will help you with anything you need." The teacher said kindly, I could tell he would be okay to have for the rest of the year.

Finally Will turned to face the class, his eyes immediately going to the empty chair in the back corner of the room. He focused his entire attention on getting to the chair without making eye contact with anyone as soft whispers filled the room. He knew the girls were responding to his looks and his rumored fortune but he didn't care. He let his bag drop lightly to the ground sliding into the seat as a soft voice whispered, "Crap" beside him. He turned and his mouth fell open slightly at what he saw. Will remembered this girl; she was the one who ran into him, literally, on his run. His brow creased in annoyance at the memory, she didn't seem like she was remembering their only interaction with fondness either. She glared at him, and turned back to the lecture. He blinked in shock, girls rarely had such an intense negative reaction to him but there's a first time for everything he thought with a mental shrug. He tried to focus on the Lecture, all about some symbolism in Romeo and Juliet, but Will's gaze kept going back to her. She was pretty enough in a different kind of way. Her hair was long and thick, curling down almost to the hem of her shirt. It was an interesting dark brown red that was so unique it couldn't be anything but real. Her tee shirt was dark green with a pattern he could only half see from where he sat. She wore no make up on her face, he could tell. She didn't have that falseness that Caroline always had, and she seemed like the kind of girl who would just walk out the door without taking a half an hour to deem herself worthy of being seen. She seemed to sense that he was staring and she shot him a sidelong look. Her eyes were dark, but he couldn't tell the color, he only knew that they were narrowed in an intense glare of dislike. He glared back at her and determinedly turned back to the lecture, for the first time, feeling a hint of discomfort in his belly.

* * *

Lizzy felt Darcy's gaze on her for the beginning of class and she didn't like it one bit. She had no idea why he was staring at her, probably because he was still mad about their last interaction. She gladly was one of the first people out of the door when the bell rang, eager to retreat to the music room where she could have some peace for her study hall. She saw Jane on the way, talking with Charlie and Lizzy grinned. Little did she realize that Will Darcy was standing in the middle of the hallway, watching her leave before going to join his friend. She spent a happy hour in the music room by herself, practicing her flute. She had taken lessons since she was a child. She knew she was lucky, getting a chance to do anything she wanted since she was young. Their parents had spoiled their children in that way. Jane was a singer, actress and pianist, while Lizzy could ride and play both flute and guitar. Mary was a bit of a child genius and the two youngest girls didn't like anything long enough to get really talented at it. Lizzy put her flute back in its case and curled up on one of the hard plastic chairs as she waited for the bell to ring. Another class and she'd have lunch and finally get to see her sister and Charlotte. The loud bell interrupted her train of thought and she hurried out through the door and down the hall.

AP Physics went by with ease, even though the classroom rang with talk about the newest students. Lizzy was getting pretty sick of hearing about them, definitely one in particular. She slammed her bag down at her usual lunch table and pulled her lunch from her bag. Charlotte noted the look on her best friends face from across the Cafeteria and treaded with caution. "Hey," She said quietly as Lizzy bit furiously into her sandwich. "What's up?"

Her friend tried to talk around her mouthful of PB&J and failed, succeeding only in a few understandable words, "Jerk. yesterday…. English… idiot…" She sputtered around her sandwich.

Charlotte laughed, "Okay, swallow and try that again."

Lizzy swallowed, "Remember that jerk I was telling you about last night, the one who was so mean. Turns out that it was DARCY. And now he's sitting next to me in ENGLISH." She groaned, "Stupid… presumptuous…" She descended into muttering once more as she violently jerked at the wrapper of her Oreos. Charlotte laughed at her friend, which only made Lizzy glare darkly at her. Jane slid into the seat across from Lizzy with a look of confusion on her face. "What's up?"

"That jerk who Lizzy ran into yesterday, it's Will Darcy," Charlotte answered since Lizzy seemed incapable of speaking coherently. Lizzy sputtered out something at his name before turning back to her sister.

"Why aren't you sitting with Charlie?" She said glancing at the table across the cafeteria where Will, Caroline and Charlie sat, surrounded by fervent admirers. Lizzy glared darkly at Will who noticed and returned her glare with one of his own.

"I saw Lizzy's thunderstorm from across the room and decided he could have some space." Jane said as she rubbed Lizzy's back comfortingly.

Charlotte looked at Lizzy pityingly before brightening, "Do you think Charlie will ask you to homecoming this weekend?" She asked Jane with a grin.

"Oh I don't know there are a bunch of girls who want him to ask them. They're all wonderful so it'd be understandable if he asked them instead of me." Jane said with a pure sincerity that would have been surprising to anyone who didn't know her. Lizzy merely snorted at her sister's unfailing good temper before looking up over Jane's shoulder to smile.

"Don't look now but he's not going to the other girls with a determined look on his face." Jane flushed a bright pink and turned to face Charlie as he stood shyly in front of her. His hand clasped and unclasped behind his back nervously as he stared shyly at her.

"Jane," He said softly, "I know it's only my first day here but I hear that Homecoming is this weekend. I was wondering… I was hoping… that you would go to the dance with me."

Lizzy smiled behind her hand as Jane's face broke into a huge smile. "I'd love to." She said smiling up at Bingley who beamed back at her with equal happiness. After a few arrangements Bingley walked back to his table to the slightly disapproving glares of his friends.

"Well then," Jane said as she turned back to the table a grin on her lips. "Where were we?"

((Hey guys. I'm hoping for another 5 review for the next chapter, which should be up in a day or two. Heck lots of reviews are definitely incentive to get it up faster. Thank you to everyone who reviewed already))


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

((A/N here's chapter four, just to clarify this is not the netherfield ball, but the very first ball in the second chapter or so. Of course I don't own the plot or the characters that belongs to the wonderful Jane Austen))

Jane glanced in the mirror at her sister's reflection as she struggled to simultaneously put on her earrings and slid her foot into a silver heel. "I don't even know why I let you and Charlotte talk me into this." Lizzy said with annoyance as she fiddled with her dress. "Or how you guys talked me into wearing this dress!" She said as she glanced at Jane in the mirror. Jane and Charlotte had dragged her shopping the day before, and while she liked shopping as well as the next girl what she was put through yesterday was ridiculous. Still looking at Jane in a gold dress a few shades darker than her hair, Lizzy could imagine the look on Charlie's face when he saw her, and could see that tonight would be worth it. She tugged nervously at her own hem, trying her hardest to remember if she had ever worn anything that short before in her life. Nothing was coming to mind. Her sister's laughter floated down the hall, from the shrillness she could tell it was Kitty. Mary had elected to stay home and study and Lydia and Kitty were grounded for their latest curfew flouting so it was just her and Jane out tonight. Lizzy smiled, confident that despite everything she would enjoy herself without having to worry about her younger sisters.

The game had ended an hour ago, giving the entire student body time to change from orange and black to clothing proper for the homecoming. Not to mention it gave football players like Charlie a chance to shower. Lizzy glanced at her reflection and nodded before making her way to the stairs. She stopped at the top; debating if she was capable of walking down the stairs in the heels Charlotte had lent her. Deciding it wasn't worth it, she slid them from her feet and trotted down the stairs at her normal pace. As she bent over to put them back on the doorbell rang, short and loud. It must be Charlie. She ran to get it, leaving her shoes in a jumbled heap on the floor. She swung the door open to see Charlie standing on the doorstep a bouquet of roses in his arms. His hair was still damp from his shower and his bright blue shirt would look great with Jane and her dress. She grinned widely at him, "Hey Charlie," She said as she stood aside to let him in, "Jane's just finishing up she'll be down in a second." Lizzy smiled as he stepped shyly inside before pulling up short. Standing on her doorstep were Darcy and Caroline. Her smile grew slightly brittle on her face but she swept her arm towards the inside of the house in invitation. Jane was descending the stairs when she turned around from shutting the door. The look on Charlie's face was a priceless combination of happiness, surprise and something similar to being hit in the head with a very heavy weight. As Lizzy sat to put on her shoes, Mrs. Bennet waltzed into the room wearing a lucrative paisley dress, camera in hand. Lizzy groaned softly to herself, already a spectacle and her mother hadn't even opened her mouth yet. She didn't have to turn around to know Darcy and Caroline were surveying her mother with distaste.

"Oh Charlie is it?" Mrs. Bennet said with a grin, extending her hand. "Its so nice to meet you. Jane has told me all about you." Jane face flushed pink and Lizzy stared at her feet. "And you are?" She asked turning her gaze onto Will and Caroline.

"This is my sister Caroline," Charlie said as he turned his gaze off Jane and Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet turned a fawning smile on Caroline and quickly fired off a simpering complement for the slightly horrible orange dress Caroline was wearing. "And my best friend Will Darcy." Mrs. Bennet's eyes lit as she surveyed will in his tasteful but clearly extremely expensive pants and dark blue shirt.

"Ma'am," Will said stiffly with a short nod. Lizzy started slightly she hadn't noticed his slight British accent when he had spoke to her. Not that he had spoken much, if at all in the one class they had together. His eyes were dark and his expression allowed for no compliments to be extended. The smile dropped off of her mother's face with extreme speed before she hitched it back into place and raised her camera.

"Now we must have pictures. Charlie go stand next to Jane." She said with a grin. Her mother focused her attention fully on the couple leaving Lizzy with Will and Caroline. Will was standing awkwardly by the door, his hands clasped lightly behind him as Caroline sauntered to his side to whisper in his ear. A look of disgust flashed across his face before cold disinterest returned. Lizzy smirked as he met her gaze and his mouth tightened. "Are you driving us to the dance?" Lizzy asked Will, her smile barely contained.

"Yes." His gaze seemed fairly annoyed probably due to a combination of Caroline, the look on her own face and the fact that he had to drive them to the dance.

"Lizzy," Her mother called sharply waving her over, "Are you meeting Charlotte at the dance?"

"Yes mom." Lizzy could barely restrain rolling her eyes, but still, her mom hadn't been too bad tonight.

"Charlotte Lucas is a sweet girl, but she's so plain," Lizzy closed her eyes in mortification; she just had to go and jinx it.

"Mother," She hissed, her gaze flashing to Will who looked incredulous and Caroline who looked like she was about to burst into self-satisfied laughter.

"Lizzy, I know she's your friend but its true, there is a girl who will probably never marry. Jane has always been the beauty of the neighborhood," Mrs. Bennet smiled at the guests, "Last year there was this young man so in love with her, he wrote her some beautiful poetry."

"And so ended his appeal and his own love," Lizzy said cutting her mother off and smiling tensely. "Guess he didn't realize that writing poetry isn't the best way to a girls heart."

"I thought poetry was something women always appreciated," Lizzy looked up at Darcy with surprise.

"Perhaps if it's a mutual attraction and a confirmed relationship yes, but to be honest in most cases its just a bit creepy."

Will seemed to be straining against something, "So what would you say would be the best way to a girls heart?"

"Lizzy, do you still have those baby pictures?" Her mother called from the other room before she could answer, and Lizzy felt most of the blood leave her face.

"Um no but Mom we really should be going or we'll be late and we'll never find a place to park." Looking disappointed Mrs. Bennet followed them to the porch where she waved goodbye as if they were leaving for war. Lizzy finally rolled her eyes and relaxed her tense shoulders as she slid into Darcy's black car. It was nice she supposed, not that she knew much about cars. She turned her head to the window, ignoring the conversation between Charlie and Jane out of politeness and the somewhat forced conversation between Caroline and Will out of disinterest. Her evening was tanking fast and it didn't look like it would be getting much better.

* * *

Will fiddled with his dress shirt as Charlie changed his shirt for the eighth time. "What goes with gold?" He cried out in frustration as he had every time he had changed since he had gotten the text from his date earlier.

"Umm…" Will looked at the mass of clothes in Charlie's closet, thinking with a hint of sadness how his mother would have scolded him if he had ever kept his clothes this messy. "White goes with everything." He said falling on the staple shirt color of choice.

"But it should be a color, white will look weird." Bingley said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair again messing up the barely controlled curls.

Finally fed up with the entire situation he grabbed a sky blue shirt, "Here," Will thrust the shirt at Charlie. "This stands out and looks good with gold, can you change and can we GO NOW!" He shouted the last few words his pent up frustration getting the best of him. Charlie stared at him, surprised at the emotional outburst from his usually stoic friend. Will sighed, "Sorry Charlie, between your sister, my late soccer tryout, and starting at the new school I've been stress, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He sat down on Charlie's bed as Charlie slid into the shirt and buttoned it up. He knew there was another reason for his short temper. Ms. Bennet, or Ms. Elizabeth Bennet. He made the mistake of asking Charlie if he knew her first name and had to deal with the resultant embarrassment of finding out not only was she one of five daughters that she was the twin sister of the girl Charlie had already fallen in love with. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. She was stuck in his mind more than anything had and he had no idea why.

"CHARLIE!!!!" Caroline's scream from downstairs made both boys exchange terrified looks and run downstairs without any other prompting. Caroline smiled at Will, moving forward to wrap her arm around his waist. She was wearing a bright orange dress; perhaps in an attempt to show support for her new school, but with her tan and bleach blonde hair it was an off-putting combination. He extracted himself, knowing he would be spending a long night avoiding her.

"Let's go," he said the annoyance in his voice as he grabbed the keys to his car from the small table in the entrance. Caroline barraged the surrounding houses on the trip to Jane's house, commenting on the decorations or the size or the color in a way that made him subtly turn up the radio. He pulled up to the Bennet house; a tasteful well kept old Victorian painted a cheerful blue. Charlie, now looking slightly green, walked up the path with Will and Caroline following. The roses in Charlie's hand trembled as he rang the doorbell. The door was thrown open and Darcy was momentarily stunned. Elizabeth Bennet grinned a Charlie beckoning him in. Her hair was pulled back from her face, a few dark red strands falling in soft natural curls around her face. Her make up was noticeable, turning the skin around her eyes and cheekbones silver, making her look like an icy fairy from one of the old books he used to read. His gaze traveled down, over her dark blue lacy dress with a tastefully short skirt to her bare feet. He grinned slightly to himself as she finally noticed him and Caroline standing on the porch. The grin on her face seemed to freeze and the smile dropped from his face as she gestured mutely for them to enter. She went to sit on the stairs pulling on a pair of heels as her sister descended the stairs. Jane was definitely the prettier twin, having the perfect looks of a model. He nodded to himself; Jane was one of the few pretty girls at his new school. His gaze drifted to her sister who was smiling at Charlie and Jane and he briefly lost his train of thought. Suddenly a loud paisley-clad woman drove all thought of conversation from his mind. He stared flabbergasted as the loud obnoxious woman introduced herself as the mother of Jane and Elizabeth. He had seen their younger sisters around school, and he suddenly understood the younger daughters poor manners and judgment. He winced as Charlie introduced himself and money signs flashed in her eyes. He shuffled uncomfortably as she turned the same greedy look on him and he stared coldly back at her. As if sensing that she would not get anywhere with him, she dragged Charlie and Jane away for pictures and completely ignored her other daughter and her guests. Will ground his teeth. He hadn't wanted to move to the small town to begin with but Bingley's parents were his legal guardians until he turned 18 in June so he had no choice. The town while charming was provincial and almost uncivilized after living in Britain for the first fifteen years of his life.

Caroline tried to engage him in conversation, but received only monosyllables as his gaze returned once more to Elizabeth. She stood there her face flushed red at her mothers behavior as she barked a question at Lizzy before launching into a tirade about the appeal of her daughter Jane over all others. Will could feel a headache starting but Lizzy cut off her mother. He straightened his interest piqued. "I always thought women enjoyed poetry."

She shifted her expression fierce as she strived to keep the conversation from where it had been. ""Perhaps if it's a mutual attraction and a confirmed relationship yes, but to be honest in most cases its just a bit creepy."

He tried his hardest to keep a smile from his face and barely managed to succeed. "So what would you suggest as the best way to a girls heart?" He asked honestly curious. Before she could answer her mother interrupted calling for baby pictures. He watched as Elizabeth's complexion turned white before she subtly detached her mother from the couple and got them out of the door. Thrilled he threw himself in the front seat of his car, wincing as Caroline slid into the front seat and the Bennet sisters and Charlie sat in the back. Will pulled out of their driveway and began to drive the now familiar road to school, responding to Caroline's attempts at conversation. A glance in the rearview mirror showed Lizzy staring dreamily out of the window. He stared for a moment before shaking his head and returning to the road.

The dance was everything he feared it would be; loud music, bad food and lots of girls who wanted him to dance with them. He stood against the wall, staring at the lights flashing on the wall across the cafeteria from him. It had been going on for almost two hours already and he had had to fend of what seemed like the entire female population. Well except for one. His gaze went to Elizabeth again where she stood dancing with a girl he vaguely recognized from the halls and from seeing her with Elizabeth and Jane at lunch. That was probably the supposedly plain Charlotte. She wasn't bad, but she lacked the spark of individuality that Elizabeth had, that pull that drew the eyes back to her time and time again. He shook himself straightening before glancing suspiciously at his drink. Caroline broke from the crowd where she had been dancing to come stand beside him.

"This is by far one of the worst parties I've ever been to." She shouted as she drew even. He didn't reply so she continued. "Won't you dance with me Will?" She said pouting her lips in an attempt to convince him. He almost laughed as it had the completely negative effect on him. She attached herself to his side in a maneuver an octopus would rival and glared at the girls that passed. He let his gaze wander, and it did for a moment before it settled back on Elizabeth. The lights made the makeup around her eyes sparkle though he realized he didn't know what color her eyes were. Not that it mattered, he gritted his teeth in annoyance with himself.

"I bet I know what is bothering you," She said.

"I'm pretty sure you don't," Will answered with a wry smile.

"I'm certain you are thinking how horrible it's going to be to spend the next couple months with these people." She wrinkled her nose in distaste and I couldn't help laughing.

"Actually I'm thinking about how attractive I find a nice pair of eyes in a woman."

Though Will made a point not to give her any hint Caroline fluttered beside him, clearly under the impression he was talking about her. "Who may I ask has inspired these thoughts," She said with a laugh as if she was about to share a joke with him.  
He was determined not to tell her but for the first time in his life his mouth seemed to act without listening to his brain, "Elizabeth Bennet," He said as he watched her leave the cafeteria to the brightly lit hallway outside.

"Oh really," Her voice was a combination of surprise and anger, "Wow, how long has she been a favorite and when will the town wish you joy?"

"Seriously, all I said was that her eyes are nice, that doesn't mean I like her or that we'd get married," He was extremely uncomfortable with what he had just revealed and right now he just wanted to get away.

"Imagine the wedding you'd have, from what I hear from Charlie her family is very well ranked. Her one uncle is a shop owner in town and the other works in New York City as an attorney." She laughed until tears ran from her eyes making her heavy make-up run. "Imagine introducing your new mother in law to your Aunt." She fell into fresh peals of mirth as his patience ran out.

"It would never happen," He said shortly, "Excuse me." He said as he strode towards the hallway. He sighed as he sat on the floor, not caring about the dirt on his black pants. It was about twenty degree's cooler in the hall and much quieter.

"Will!" Charlie called to him as he stood over him. "Is everything ok?"

"Caroline," Will said and Charlie nodded at the explanation.

"Come on Will, you should dance, that always makes me feel better. There are a ton of pretty girls and the music is quiet good."

"Thank you but no. I don't want to dance."

"How about with Lizzy?" Charlie said, "She looked very nice tonight and she's a lot of fun to hang out with."

"Listen," Will said as his temper snapped again. He had heard her name too many times, she made him give Caroline a whole new field to annoy him about, and he was sick of Elizabeth Bennet. "I don't want to dance with another witless girl who would immediately get attached to me and my money. I don't want to deal with a girl, and she's not pretty enough to be worth it. Go back to your date and enjoy her company." He spat the entire tirade out quite loudly and some people in the hallway turned to stare at him in shock. He glared at them until they turned away, the whispers already carrying. Charlie shrugged, used to his temper and went back into the dark cafeteria. Will stayed in the hall for the rest of the night, sitting on an old folding chair a chaperone dug up for him. He was counting the tiles in the hallway when a pair of small feet clad in silver heels made him lose count. Preparing to snarl at the girl who was stupid enough to try to get him to dance, he froze as he recognized Elizabeth.

"Hey," He said wincing slightly as he remembered his earlier tirade. She didn't deserve his anger, and she really did look nice in her dress.

"I just wanted to let you know I was going to get a ride home with Charlotte, so don't wait for me." Her voice was the iciest he had ever heard and he met her gaze with surprise.

"Okay," was the only thing he managed to say.

She turned to walk away but stopped just outside the door. "You asked me earlier the best way to a woman's heart," She turned her face to him, keeping her body towards the door. A wry smile was on her face when she spoke next. "I'd say dancing even if the girl isn't pretty enough to be worth it." She smiled satisfied at the stunned look on his face and turned disappearing into the darkness and the crowd before he could even shut his mouth. He stared after her the only thought that was registering beyond shock and embarrassment was that her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue.

((God, it's 1 Am here but you guys have been so fantastic I knew I had to give you guys another chapter :D might be a day or two till I post the next one but I'll get it up as soon as I can, though atleast 5 reviews would make me happy. Lots of review create lots of lovey feelings and make me post faster. Thanks to all who reviewed it makes writing this even better))


	5. Chapter 5: A Haven and a Project

((A/N Hey guys here's the next chapter. I have a beta in my best friend so the chapters might take a bit longer to post. I still have another week of for break before I must return to classes, so enjoy the quick posting while we have it. It might slow down when I get back. As usual reviews and commentary are welcome as are criticisms. So here we go chapter 5!!!))

Darcy sat in the car as Bingley walked Jane to the door, staring out the window to give his friend some semblance of privacy. Lizzy's face drifted into his mind and he forced it back out. She was new, that was her appeal, she was new and she was loud. That's the only thing. He glanced towards the porch to see Bingley lean in to kiss a very surprised looking Jane. He chuckled as he looked back towards the road. Bingley had a tendency to fall in love with a new girl every few month and Darcy was sure he'd be over her in a few months once the initial appeal was gone. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as his friend said goodnight to Jane and walked back to the car, a giddy smile on his face. He slid into the car without the smile moving at all.

"That was a wonderful night," Bingley said as he leaned back in the seat, the first button of his sky blue shirt undone. "The music was great, the girls were pretty and Jane agreed to go out with me this week."

Darcy frowned, but didn't say anything as he looked one last time towards the house. A curtain moved in the downstairs window and a face flashed before it was gone and the light turned off. Darcy looked away and drove quickly down the street.

* * *

Lizzy was dozing curled up in shorts and a tank top on the couch when she heard the front door open. She stayed silent as her sister went to the window and watched her date walk back down the path and into his. Darcy, just the thought of him made her scowl. Jane seemed to sense the shift in her sister's mood and turned to her sister with an angelic smile on her face. Determined not to dump her problems on her sister Lizzy hitched a smile on her face.

"So is he a good kisser?" Lizzy asked teasingly as her sister's blush went from pale pink to magenta in record time.

"Who? Charlie?" She asked trying not to smile.

"No the other guy you just spent five minutes making out with on our front porch," She said grinning as she and Jane moved their conversation upstairs. "Of course Charlie, did you guys have a good time? I didn't really see you guys after we got in."

Jane smiled softly as Lizzy sat on her bed and Jane went into their shared bathroom to change. When Jane came back Lizzy pat the bed next to her. "Was he a gentleman?"

"The best date I've ever had. He was charming, kind, polite, a real gentleman to me," Jane smiled as she wrapped her arms around her knees and smiled at her sister. Though a frown creased her forehead as she looked at her sister, "But why did you leave early?"

Lizzy flushed and fiddled with the comforter under her hands, "It was no big deal, I got bored." She said, suddenly fascinated with the comforter beneath her hands.

"Liz," Jane said softly, stilling her sister's motions. "You're a horrible liar, especially to me."

"It was Darcy again," Lizzy said with a sigh as she flopped back onto the bed. "The jerk. Bingley wanted him to dance with me but he basically called me a gold digger and said I was too ugly to be worth it." She straightened with a grin, suddenly over his insult. "He's proud, rude and a jerk therefore not worth my tears or my time." Jane stared at her, confused with her sudden mood change. Lizzy continued with a sigh, "Why be offended about someone who insults everyone."

Jane frowned but let it go as Lizzy reached out to grab her hand, "I give you full leave to date Bingley. He a great guy and you've dated much worse. For once he might actually be worthy of you."

"Lizzy," Jane said sternly with a laugh as she playfully smacked her.

"You should have heard Mom when I got home, going on and on about the honor he gave you by asking you his first day there, how handsome he was how rich he was how much of a jerk Darcy was, its nice Caroline was, how well set you'll be if you start dating him." Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I thought she was about to have a heart attack she was so happy."

Jane smiled, "He asked me out again, to go out with him one night this week."

Lizzy grinned, "I knew that he'd do that. Jane, your smart and beautiful and you have the sweetest temper on god's green earth. You are never mean to anyone. Everyone is good in your world. I can never see the world like you do. The more people I meet, the more depressed I get."

"Lizzy," Jane said with a small laugh.

"And now with that depressing view of the world I leave you!" Lizzy said as she got off her sisters bed. "I got an early lesson tomorrow morning." She waved as she left her sisters room.

The next morning was bright and chilly, just the way Lizzy liked it. She got up while the sky was still tinged with pink and pulled on her a pair of ratty jeans and a tank top. She slid a loose sweatshirt on over it and grabbed the car keys from her dresser. She moved down the stairs as quietly as she could, carrying her riding boots in one hand. She grabbed a breakfast bar and drove to the stables about ten minutes away. She swung into the parking lot, fifteen minutes early for her lesson like always. She enjoyed just spending time at the barn with the horses. Her own horse Lily moved to the front of her stall as she came. Lizzy rubbed the mare's nose and then moved down the aisle to the tack room. She reached out to open the door when someone opened it into her face. She reeled back with a curse as her hand flew to her cheek.

"Damn it!" She said as she tried to get past the pain, "Watch where you're going." She spun around and tried to stop the tearing that came with getting hit as had as she did.

"Elizabeth?" A voice gasped and Lizzy froze. _No, no, no, no, please no,_ she thought as she turned and looked up into Will Darcy's face.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped at him, as she looked him over. He wore jodhpurs, knee high boots and a loose grey tee-shirt. He held a saddle easily in one arm and had a bridle over her shoulder.

"I started riding here," He said, "I've been riding since I was young, and this is the best stable in the area. Is your face ok?" He asked reaching out to move her hand from her face.

"I'm fine," She said grabbing her hand back from his grasp and flinching away from his touch. He pulled his hand back as she brushed past him and grabbed her saddle and bridle from their rack. She avoided any place that he could be, wondering what she had done to have her one sanctuary invaded by the one person she wanted to get away from.

* * *

Darcy stared after Elizabeth before retreating as quickly as he could to his own horse. This was clearly the last place she expected to see him and he had never thought that her family could afford to have her take lessons here. He sighed as he stroked his horse's nose. He could barely believe that they had something in common, let alone that fate had thrown them together like this. He led large black gelding into the sunlit courtyard surprised to see Elizabeth there already, tightening the girth that held the saddle on a beautiful dapple gray mare. Will saw the muscles in her arms as she tightened the girth, the way her jeans were as tight as the jodhpurs other people wore, but not as revealing, the way the sun glinted off her hair. He shook his head, turning to focus on his own horse instead of the girl who stood a few yards away. He got on the horse as Lizzy finished adjusting a few straps. She also swung into the saddle with a grace that drew his gaze. He couldn't help but focus on her movements as she settled in the saddle and clucked softly to her horse. His own horse suddenly swung his head around to look up at Darcy, staring at him as if to say, Focus please! Darcy nodded, mostly to himself. He needed to focus on anything but the fascinating girl who rode ahead of him on the path to the ring. It was going to be one of the most difficult lessons of his life.

A week later, Will was sitting in English class when he realized he was slowly becoming more and more fascinated with Elizabeth. Despite her low connections, her meager upbringing and her crazy family Will could feel himself slowly being dragged down the path that he'd seen Bingley race down so many times. Still she seemed indifferent to his discomfort, ignoring him in class except for a few choice glares and easily keeping up with him in their riding lessons. Not that the rest of the class was that good, the two of them ran circles around the other girls. Though he could already feel the pining stares and sighs beginning amongst the girls at the stable. He frowned in remembrance, extremely uncomfortable with the attention as the teacher began reading names off for a partner project to be completed over their long weekend.

He zoned out, his gaze flicking to the face of the girl next to him. She was drawing on the back of the project worksheet doodling something that looked like a dress. His eyes traced her profile from her large blue eyes to her small nose that turned up slightly at the end to her lips where her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Suddenly she jerked in the chair making him jump slightly as she glared first at the teacher and then at him. He stared back at her, confused, until the teacher's voice finally drew him back to earth.

"Mr. Darcy, you are partnered with Ms. Bennet," The teacher said in a voice that booked no arguments before he continued on with his list. An unsettling mix of shock discomfort and something like anticipation filled him as he looked away from her intense glare, suddenly becoming fascinated with reading the rubric. The bell rang and Elizabeth flew out of her seat, so fast Will had to struggle to catch her. He finally caught up with her at her locker, where Jane and Bingley stood talking. Bingley was staring at Jane with obvious fascination as she listened to her sister talking angrily about their assignment. Jane was the first to notice Will, coughing delicately, "Umm Lizzy," She said looking over Lizzy's shoulder.  
"What?" She said spinning on her heel almost directly into Will's chest.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly, almost in greeting.

"Listen, I don't want to do this project anymore than you do," Lizzy cut him off before he could continue, "But we have to and I'm not letting you ruin my grade." She crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a pale blue shirt with a swirly silver pattern today again bringing out the deep auburn of her hair.

"The Bingley's and I are going to the beach," Will shot back, his annoyance rising with the smirk that rose on her face.

"Oh I'd hate to interrupt your vacation plans with this project but my grade really depends on this. So you're going to have to figure something out." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as her eyes laughed at him.

Will frowned about to retort angrily at her but Charlie cut him off, "Why don't you and Jane come with us? There's more than enough room." He never took his eyes off Jane as he spoke or he would have seen the face-melting glare I sent in his direction. Jane sent him a sparkling smile as Lizzy looked stunned.

"We'd have to check with our parents, but I'm sure Mom won't mind that much if your parents don't mind," Jane said with a tiny smile.

Charlie glowed, "call her right now!" He said eagerly and Jane laughed and complied. Elizabeth was pale as she tried to get out of it. "We couldn't intrude on your vacation. I mean…" She trailed off as her mother's elated agreement came through the phone speaker. She sighed, defeated, as Will continued to glare at Charlie. "Thank you for the invitation Charlie," She said half heartedly. "I'll leave you and Jane to plan everything. See you guys later." She grabbed her books and walked towards the music rooms, her shoulders hunched. Will stared after her before turning back to Jane and Charlie and discussing their plans for the long weekend.

((A/N yes the project is going to be the equivilant of Jane getting sick at Netherfield, I figured in modern society it would be unrealistic soo they're being hijacked to some tropical location.. so yah five reviews and you guys will have your next chapter soo start reviewing))


	6. Chapter 6: The Beach

((Here we go chapter 6! Yipeee! This has taken me forever to write and I apologize. Of course per usual I don't own any of this it all belongs to Jane Austen though I'm confused as to why I have to keep saying that since this is a fan-fiction site and its assumed that none of it belongs to us… anyway mini rant done please review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!))

Lizzy could not believe that she was standing in the airport, packed for a trip to who knows where with her sister, waiting for their hosts to get through security. Lizzy tapped her foot impatiently, frustrated with her sister for going along with this, her mother for letting them go, the teacher for assigning the project in the first place and Darcy for just plain existing. She finally spotted Darcy's tall frame moving through the crowd, followed by Charlie and Caroline's gold curls.

"Finally!" She muttered half to herself as Jane looked at her pityingly. She could see a flash of emotion across Darcy's face before he returned to the stoic look and dropped his duffle bag on the ground beside him. Charlie stopped beside him and grinned widely at Jane, who blushed and smiled shyly back at him.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet slightly with excitement. Caroline walked up pulling a suitcase twice the size of Lizzy and Jane's combined one.

"What?" She asked as Darcy and Lizzy both gave her the same incredulous look. "I need a lot of stuff." She said with a sniff and a disdainful look at the Bennet's battered suitcase.

"The terminal is this way," Charlie said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and set off down the crowded terminal. Jane walked beside him and Lizzy beside her, leaving Darcy with Caroline. "What airline are we taking?" Lizzy asked as they walked past all of the gates to a small door at the end of the terminal.

"Umm," Charlie's eyes flashed to Darcy, "We're taking a private plane."

"You're joking," Lizzy said her gaze going from Darcy to Charlie, "You are seriously that rich that you have your own plane to take you on vacation for a Long Weekend!?" She began to laugh.

"What's so funny the upper class does it all the time?" Caroline said seriously. "Just because you can't afford it doesn't give you the right to laugh at it."

Lizzy's eyes flashed, "Personally I believe there are much better ways to spend money than to waste it on pointless flights just to prove that you have more money than anyone should have."

Darcy frowned at her and seemed ready to draw a breath to argue when Charlie cut him off, "Well anyway, shall we go?" Lizzy glared at Darcy and Caroline before following Charlie with her head held high. The plane was small but beautiful with a sweet and slightly elderly Flight attendant and two pilots. Lizzy settled herself in the soft leather chair, amusing herself with its swivel until she noticed Darcy staring at her again. She swung the chair around so that it blocked her from his view and picked up her book opening it to where she had left off. She could hear Caroline's dulcet tones from across the plane as she tried to tempt Darcy into conversation. Lizzy tried to suffer through it but decided after five minutes it wasn't worth the insanity. So as the plane coasted down the runway and took off into the air she grabbed her ipod from her bag and set it to her relaxing playlist and turned it out enough to drown out Caroline.

Will couldn't help from glancing at the back of Elizabeth's chair for the entire flight. Her childish delight with the swiveling chairs was charming and childish but her comments earlier left him still fuming. It was his plane after all and his summer home that they were going to. Well, one of them, he had the one they were going to and one in France. As well as the family home in England and the various apartments in the cities that the family law firm had offices in. He frowned slightly, now that he thought of it that way it did seem like a bit much but he shrugged off those thoughts. She was course and rude and this weekend couldn't go fast enough.

Lizzy grinned as the cool breeze caressed her face and blew her long curls back in a wild mess. They were in Jamaica of all places in the world, and she could barely believe it. Of course they'd be rich enough to have a house here, she thought as she looked around at the pure blue sky and tall palm trees. Darcy had grabbed their suitcases and was busy throwing them into the back of a shiny black car, clearly standard everywhere he went. She glanced at him as the muscles in his arms flexed under Caroline's ridiculous bag. She looked away at Jane who was trying to tie a scarf around her hair and Charlie who was trying to help her. Caroline was already in the car, yelling at the driver and complaining about the heat. Will slammed the trunk with a slam and they all began to pile into the car. Lizzy went in last, and found the only empty seat was next to Darcy. She ground her teeth but slid in without a comment. The backseat was tight and their knees banged against each other with every turn. She shoved herself against the door, putting as much space as she could between herself and him. The drive seemed to take an obnoxiously long time and she tumbled out of the car the moment it stopped. She turned and stopped dead.

The house was relatively small in comparison to the other houses that surrounded it but it was beautiful. It glowed white in the sunshine with the ocean glittering bright blue behind it. She turned away, waiting for the trunk to pop to grab her bag from the trunk. She slung it over one shoulder and walked towards the house. A man dressed in a crisp suit opened the door for her and smiled. She smiled back at him and walked into a beautiful room with a blue tiled floor. A wrought iron staircase curved up to the second floor while sunshine poured in from large windows and skylights. She gaped at the shear beauty of the place as Darcy stopped beside her. "I've been coming here for years and I still have the same reaction," He said softly before walking past her and upstairs without another word. Charlie smiled and took the stairs two at a time after Darcy motioning for Lizzy and Jane to follow. Caroline followed them up the stairs and then high tailed it after Darcy with a look of determination on her face. Lizzy chuckled slightly and turned to follow Charlie who was ushering Jane into a room. It was beautiful with tall windows and billowing curtains and a large bed. The walls were painted a pale white and had beautiful paintings of the ocean on the walls. Jane gasped as she lay her own bag gently on the ground and laughed with delight at the view.

"Elizabeth your room is next door," Bingley said with a smile as Jane looked around.

"Thank you Charlie, I'll find it myself," Lizzy said with a smile as she backed out of the room. Her room was to the right of Jane's. It was beautiful with a large canopy bed hung with the same white curtains. It clearly shared the balcony with Jane's room and had a deep blue carpet beneath her feet with matching sheets on the bed. She sighed, putting her bag down on the bed and unzipping it. She began to put her clothing in the small white dresser before she slipped into the bathroom to wash her face and change. She pulled on a bathing suit and slipped a loose sundress overtop of it. She padded across the floor in bare feet and back downstairs to explore the rest of the house. There was a living room to the right of the stairs that had a beautiful view of the beach and ocean. Almost everything was a cool shade of white or blue. A large screen TV stood across from the wall of windows beside a bookshelf that almost collapsed under the weight of a stereo and hundreds of Cd's and Dvd's. She scanned the titles before wandering through another door into a beautiful kitchen. A woman was cooking there, small with dark skin and a friendly smile.

"Hello there," She said with a smile as she noticed Elizabeth standing shyly in the corner. "I'm Margaret, the cook slash housekeeper here. Is there something I can get you?"

"Oh no thank you," Lizzy said a bit uncomfortable.

"Well don't' hesitate to ask deary," She said with a smile before she turned back to whatever she was cooking. Lizzy left shaking her head at people who were incapable of cooking for themselves. She found herself back in the foyer and headed towards the ocean. The deep blue tiles were icy under her feet, as she opened the glass doors that led outside. There was a huge deck with a pool set in on one side and a grill with a table and chairs on the other. The crash of the ocean drew her attention from the pool and made her hurry down the stairs to bury her feet in the sand. She smiled as she took off across the rich white sand, pulling her dress over her head as she ran, to splash up to her knees in the waves. She sighed her hair tangling in her eyes.

She stayed out there for a few minutes before she turned back to the house. A dark figure stood on the balcony watching her and she shielded her eyes against the sun but when she could finally see he was gone. She smiled as she washed the sand from her feet and walked back inside the cool house. Darcy was waiting for her when she stepped through the door. "We should get started on this project," He said shortly, not really looking at her. "Meet in the Library in an hour." He brushed past her as he walked towards the kitchen. She glared after him before stalking upstairs to her room.

Darcy stood on the balcony outside the master bedroom and stared at the ocean. The distant sound of the door opening below him drew his attention down to a head of long red curls. Elizabeth darted across the sand, pulling off her dress and letting it drop to the ground. She didn't stop until she ran knee deep into the sparkling blue water. He couldn't help smiling as she stayed in the surf enjoying the water. He didn't blame her, this was one of his favorite places to visit, not that he had had time lately. Not since the events of last year. He straightened as she turned back to the house and noticed him. Quickly he retreated back into the house. His gaze fell onto the book they were supposed to be doing the project on and sighed.

He made it downstairs in time to meet Elizabeth coming in. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind and her hair was tangled. "We should get started on this project," He said as movement behind her in the kitchen caught his eye. Caroline, wonderful. "Meet in the Library in an hour." He said shortly. He brushed past her with as little contact as possible, noticing like he had in the car that her perfume was light and very unique. He shook his head slightly as he walked into the kitchen. Caroline immediately began to make fun of Elizabeth. Feeling annoyance rising in his throat he opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"God, did you see her?" Caroline paused enough for him to give her an incredulous look. As if he could have not seen Elizabeth while he was talking to her. "There are some people in this world who really shouldn't wear bikini's." She sighed heavily, examining her own emaciated figure in the nearest reflective surface. Darcy felt his frown deepen at her insults. He grabbed a soda and nodded curtly to Caroline before he went to go read the first few chapters of the book upstairs in the library.

Elizabeth arrived about ten minutes after he settled into the comfortable armchair, clearly attempting to be early. She didn't notice him at first, but let out a delighted gasp at the books that covered three walls leaving large windows for the last. She walked reverently up to a shelf and ran her fingers over the titles. He watched her as she pulled a thick volume from the shelf and opened it. He shifted and she jumped with a small gasp.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." She said shortly as she slid the book back onto the shelf. "Are you ready to start working?" She asked as she settled herself into another armchair, sitting sideways so her legs hung over one plush arm and her back rested against the other.

"Yes," he said as he leaned forward and opened the book.

A few hours later his respect for her had grown. She was quite intelligent, eager to argue the finer points of the text until she had convinced him or more often then not they agreed to disagree. He watched her leave after an hour, annoyance in her eyes but victory in her step as she strode out of the room. He took a deep breath and smiled. He stood, stretching his tight muscles. A misplaced book drew his attention and he walked to stand in the exact place she had stood an hour earlier and drew the book she had smiled at from amongst its fellows. He flipped it open to the title page and a collection of Shakespeare's love poems stared back at him. Darcy blinked in surprise and slid the book gently back on the shelf. The bell rang for dinner downstairs and he left the room, letting the door swing gently shut behind him.

((Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to post I've been a bit busy and this is hard to write. This chapter is mostly introduction, the next chapter will be much more familiar in terms of dialogue and scenes from the book. Thank you to all of my reviews and I will work very hard to have the next chapter ready for you guys! Again review, critique everything you have to say, good and bad is appreciated!))


	7. Chapter 7: Conversations

((only four reviews for this chapter.. hmmm I'll forgive you guys but next time I won't post until there are five! So here it is, I tried incorporating some suggestions so feel free to tell me what you think of the slightly different style. Umm so yah, I'm back at school now so things are going to be a bit slower, though I should still manage. Review quickly and I will feel so loved that I will stay up all night to finish a chapter for you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!))

Margaret had really outdone herself for dinner, inspired perhaps by Elizabeth's interest in learning and her help. She loved learning new things and what Margaret cooked for the house was like nothing she had ever had or tried to cook before. They all sat in the elegant dining room with the sun hanging low over the ocean behind them. Elizabeth nibbled at the food while they boys wolfed it down with the usual vigor. Jane and Bingley were carrying to a conversation while Caroline continued on her own tangent, trying again and again to draw Darcy into a conversation. She tuned out both of the conversations, instead focusing on her own thoughts and the extremely good food. Suddenly she heard her name and she was jerked from her thoughts. She jumped slightly before looking up to realize she was the focus of the entire table.

Bingley laughed at her slightly shocked expression, "Clearly the food is so good we will have to recap the last few moments of our conversation. Well Jane here was saying what a good sister you are."

Lizzy shrugged, "I'm no better than any other, I just have less to do and don't feel the need to talk every minute of every day. So I'm the better listener which seems to translate to the better sister." She grinned affectionately at Jane, whom she knew would never put one of the Bennet sisters above the others.

"She is the best listener by far, not to mention the most protective of the rest of us. There was this one time a few years ago, I got food poisening my first summer away from home. Lizzy took a train and three buses to come take care of me in the city."

"Actually it was two buses a train and another three buses but that is slightly beyond the point," Lizzy retorted with a grin. "And I knew you wouldn't let anyone else take time out of their busy schedule to come take care of you, so I had to do it. It's a good thing I did to, you were really really sick."

Caroline shuddered, "I hate being sick so much that I never let myself get sick. You never seem to get sick either Will what's your secret?" She turned a sickeningly fawning smile on Will who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Good immune system?" He offered hesitantly before turning back to his salad.

"And you eat so healthily. I'm sure if I was a cold I'd never try and get you sick," The accompanying smile was even more fawning then the first and Elizabeth had to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape her lips at the entire situation. Darcy glared at her and she smirked back at him, reveling in his discomfort. He was a complete jerk and deserved every bit of torture that Caroline bestowed on him. She could feel him staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She turned her attention back to the food and away from his disconcerting gaze.

After dinner Bingley challenged the entire group to a Guitar Hero battle and they all wandered into the very large living room Lizzy had seen when they first arrived. She settled herself on the small love seat, again sitting sideways in the chair like she always did and grabbed the book she had been carrying with her to read. She was enjoying the book for the project even if her partner was annoying. She read, glancing up occasionally at an increase in clanks usually by Charlie, who seemed to be too busy staring at Jane to complete the songs.

After a particularly bad set Charlie turned, seeking relief and noticed Lizzy and her book, "You prefer reading to Guitar Hero," He teasingly asked.

Lizzy grinned at him and opened her mouth to retort but Caroline cut her off, "Eliza is a complete book worm, she takes absolutely no pleasure in anything else."

A flash of hurt crossed Lizzy's face before she smiled lightly back at Caroline, "Now Caroline, I don't deserve that. I'm not a great reader and I enjoy many things. I just prefer acing this project to videogames right now. "  
"Of course!" Bingley said, trying to make up for his sisters comment, "This project is so essential to your grades, according to Darcy, I completely understand." Bingley glared at his sister briefly, who shrugged and looked at him innocently. "Our house has a very large collection of books. I wish I could find a reason to read more of them but, I always seem to have other things to do." He turned back to the game as Jane picked another song with a loud guitar chord. "Will's the bookworm in our group."

"He's always buying books," Caroline interjected before the silence had time to even form. I can't believe how small our library is. Your library at Pemberley is huge."

"it is the work of many generations," Darcy said shortly as he looked at Lizzy.

"Pemberley?" Elizabeth asked, confused, closing her book but holding the place with one finger. She knew Caroline was going to take advantage of her ignorance and she didn't disappoint.

"His ancestral home in Derbyshire," Caroline said patiently as if to a small child. Elizabeth continued to look at her blankly, "In England. The Darcy's are a noble family going back to Elizabethan times. He's a Lord." She sighed the last word as she turned her worshipful gaze on Darcy. Lizzy chuckled to herself as the reasons for Caroline's attention's became clear. Rich and an aristocrat, it made explained his behavior towards the 'people of the lower class'. She snorted and rolled her eyes as Caroline continued. "It's the most beautiful home in all of England. I hope that one day I will live in a house like that." She turned a suggestive look to Darcy who continued to ignore her. "But I will insist on it being in the same area. Its one of the most beautiful in England."

Elizabeth smiled to herself as the game ended and finally gave Bingley a break, facing her sister on 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by Dragonforce. She was only playing on easy but it was still impressive.

"I'm sure Georgiana has grown again, is she about my height now?" Lizzy glanced up to see a pained look flash across Darcy's face.

"She's probably closer to Elizabeth's height than your own, maybe a bit taller," Darcy said, watching the dark hair girl focusing on the game.

"I would love to see her again. She's so much fun to be around such a lady and so talented. She is an amazing pianist."

"I have no idea how girls these days do as much as they do," Bingley said from where he had flopped in Elizabeth's now vacant couch. He flexed his fingers with a slight wince.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Caroline said shortly.

"They're all smart, talented, well versed in many things. So many girls I know are running around to eight different extra curriculars. I can barely manage football." He said grinning, "I've met a girl who wasn't ridiculously busy."

Darcy looked up at Charlie with a frown, "I think the fact that your list includes so many girls shows how untrue it is. Yes they do many extra curricular activities but are they actually talented at any of them? I only know maybe five girls that are truly talented in everything they do."

"I don't think I know that many either," Caroline said immediately agreeing with Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled as the song finished and she could finally say what she had been wanting to since the entire conversation started.

"You must have extremely high standards," She said as she turned to Darcy.

He looked at her, "Yes I do," he responded shortly.

Caroline was eager to agree with Darcy, "She must be critically acclaimed in music, dancing, deportment, academics and sports to be considered talented." She said.

"And she must read a lot," Darcy said with a slight smile as Lizzy picked up her book. She turned to him her anger crackling underneath her skin.

"Now that I understand your definition I'm surprised you know any at all."

"Do you really have that little faith in your gender?" He asked incredulously, a small smile on his lips. She wanted to smack it off of his face.

"I have never seen someone who could do all of those things to the level of perfection you want. Anyone who managed to do all that would be either perfect or insane."

Caroline of course squawked indignantly at this comment, insisting that she knew a few girls with that skill. Lizzy and Darcy both ignored her. She glared at him for a moment before she picked up her book, wished Jane and Bingley goodnight and left to go to her room. Jane smiled and followed her sister, assuming correctly that Lizzy would need a voice of reason before she decided to kill Darcy. As soon as Jane had left the room Caroline snorted into her hand and rolled her eyes, "I swear there are some girls who are so desperate to get a guys attention that they'll resort to anything. That's just soo lame."

"Yah, lame," Darcy replied sarcastically, ignoring the fact that these remarks were directed towards him. "As if everything women do to get a man's attention isn't a sign that they're desperate. It's just so lame." He smiled to himself as Caroline flushed red and grabbed the guitar that Jane had abandoned. After listening to Caroline attempt to play a song on easy, he got up and said goodnight, the clangs and curses following him up the stairs.

The entire weekend was going to be torture, Darcy decided as he walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Elizabeth sitting at the island, her long legs sticking out of a pair of boxer shorts. His heart stuttered in his chest and he turned determinedly away, rummaging through the fridge until he found a few eggs. He pulled a frying pan from a drawer and flipped the stove on. Margaret wouldn't get to the house until later since the majority of the household wouldn't be caught dead awake before 11. Yet here it was eight o'clock in the morning and Elizabeth was up and awake looking, nibbling on the remnants of toast. She had the book open in front of her and her hair was still tangled from sleep. They ignored each other, or at least she ignored him. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore her despite his best efforts. Their work yesterday proved that her intelligence and wit were both razor sharp despite the innocent and slightly airheaded appearance. He cracked his eggs open and the fell on the griddle with a sizzle. He focused his entire attention on the eggs trying not to be distracted by her shifts on the chair and the soft noises she made while reading. He shifted his scramble eggs onto his plate and slid into a seat across the island from her. Her large eyes flashed up to meet his before she turned her gaze back to her book. He looked at her curiously, wondering if ignoring him was part of a ploy to get him to like her. He frowned at his eggs as she stood and washed her plate in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher.

"You know you don't have to do that," He said softly before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" She asked him incredulously one eyebrow arching up with a slightly crooked grin.

"Wash the dishes, that's why we have Margaret," He said simply.

She stared at him incredulously for a moment before a smile lit her lips, "Sorry, old habits a bit difficult to break. I'm not used to having people there to take care of my every mundane need. I'll do my best to make sure to create loads of useless work for the poor woman." She spun on her heel before he could retort and was out of the room, leaving him to stare blankly after her. He shook his head, standing with his empty plate. He almost let it rest in the sink, but instead washed it and slipped it into the dishwasher. He went and tied his sneakers before exiting the back door and slowly stretching for his run. He liked to run five miles every day, and the beach was his favorite place to run. He slipped his ipod headphones into his ear and set off at a slow jog before quickening his pace to a run.

He didn't like how Elizabeth was slowly starting to become a bigger and bigger part of his mind. He found her quite pretty and their arguments were the most interesting and intellectually challenging conversations he had experienced in a long time. He remembered her last night at dinner smiling with sweet affection at her sister. He was beginning to hope that she would look at him with that expression. He stumbled shaking himself out of the romantic turn of mind he had begun to sink into. He knew his future. Law degree at a prestigious university, then taking over the family law firm. He would marry, a well-bred high-ranking woman, probably from the English Aristocracy like he was. There was no room for Elizabeth in his future in any aspect. He had to study hard in college, to be prepared to take the weight of the firm from his uncle's shoulders to his own. And introducing her as his girlfriend she would be laughed out of the circles he was forced into whether it was in America or England. He sighed then shuddered as he imagined his aunt's loud and unhappy reaction. She had his romantic future planned for him; she had been grooming a family friend for that position since they were both children.

He turned back to the house his stride lengthening as he tried to leave his feelings and those thoughts behind. He disliked most of the girls in his social circle, they were either meek cardboard cut outs meant to look pretty when photographed or they were fashion-seeking, empty headed pleasure seekers. He didn't want either as a girlfriend or as a future wife. He wanted someone fiery, who knew her own mind, with an intelligence to match his own. He wanted _her_, but he could never have her. He gritted his teeth and ran faster. He would never have her. He had to leave her behind.

Caroline was waiting for him when he got back to the house, sunbathing on a lounge chair clearly waiting for him to come back. "Will!" She squealed as she noticed him over her text message. He winced as her voice grated over him. He saw a cover up hanging from the deck and looked towards the ocean to see Elizabeth boogey boarding with Charlie as Jane watched from the edge of the surf. He could see their laughter but he stayed away.

Caroline followed the line of his gaze and frowned, "She's so wild. I don't see what the boys at school see in her." His gaze snapped to her, other boys at their school were interested in Elizabeth. He quashed the jealousy that rose, he had no right to be jealous when he didn't want her. "Look at her," She said as Elizabeth rode a wave into and stood. She wore a tight surf shirt in vibrant shades of purple that he could see from where he stood. He looked at Caroline questioningly, "Well for one, she looks horrible, some people really shouldn't go around with that little clothing on. Second why does she have to go and be all adventurous, I personally thing she's just showing off." Darcy snorted at Caroline's selective hypocrisy. He cast a look at the tiny string bikini she was wearing and the attempt at a sexy way of sitting that thrust her chest out. For him it wasn't attractive it was repelling but maybe it was just her.

He shook his head, "I feel that when people accuse others of showing off, they are merely jealous of the attention being focused elsewhere." He said curtly and walked inside before she could answer. He kept to himself in his room as much as he could, avoiding both Caroline's sickening attentions but Elizabeth as well. He was becoming very interested in her, despite everything. He sighed as the sound of her laughter echoed up from the beach. He stayed in his room re-reading some Jason Bourne novels because they were there and because they distracted him from the laughter of the dark brown haired girl on the beach. His thoughts kept going back to her, the long dark curls that brushed the top of her shorts when she walked her laughter when she looked at anyone but him.

He sighed. She was playing a game with him, he decided, like the one Caroline played. This was her way of getting his attention and he was determined not to let it work. She was below him in status and from the brief encounter with her family he knew that he would be committing social suicide to bring them into any of the social circles he walked in. He sighed, deciding that he could master whatever pull she had for him. He stood, leaving the book discarded on the table as he walked down the stairs. A soft voice stopped him dead.

"Mom, please you're being ridiculous," Elizabeth said with resignation. He could see her standing in the living room, her shoulders bowed in defeat as she cradled a small phone against her ear.

"But Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet's piercing voice carried through the phone and through the empty room with a vengeance that he only believed Aunt Catherine was capable of. "If Jane and Charlie get together that would throw your sisters into the path of other rich men! Just think how well off she would be! He's already falling in love with her. He's so rich Lizzy!" He could see the self satisfied look that must be gracing her fact at that very moment and he shuddered for his friend. "You must try to behave not act all rude and self centered like you do at home. We wouldn't want your behavior to be a poor influence on Charlie's opinion of our family."

"Yes mother," Elizabeth said softly and after verifying the arrival time of their flight the next day and saying good-bye shut the phone with a soft click. She sighed, staring out of the window with out seeing anything. He couldn't believe a mother could be so cruel to a daughter especially since the daughter wasn't the embarrassment. She stared for a moment, before her head gave a small shake. She chuckled softly to herself and slipped the phone into her short pocket before she walked back outside. He could see her greet the others with a smile and a shrug, apparently unaffected by the conversation with her mother. He studied her as she sat down and picked up her book. A small crease that wasn't there when anyone else was looking had appeared and the sparkle he was beginning to love was gone from her dark eyes. She bit her lip as she read, and as she flipped a page her eyes flashed up to meet his gaze. He flushed slightly and turned away, he wasn't interested in her, and his racing heartbeat was just a coincidence. A tiny voice in his head whispered _Liar_ but he quashed it. He was not interested in Elizabeth Bennet.

The next day they boarded the plane. In his attempts to get away from Caroline he took the only available seat, the one next to Elizabeth. She started slightly when he sat down next to her but she turned her gaze back to the book in her lap. They sat for ten minutes before the plane began to coast forward. Suddenly her knuckles were white on the books cover and her eyes were shut. He was startled with the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She didn't look at him and her lips barely moved in her white face when she answered, "I'm afraid of flying, the take off and landings are the worst." She muttered as if ashamed.

"It took me years to get over flying," He said softly, trying awkwardly to help her. He flushed and shut up, not saying anything else as the plane began to roll down the runway. Her lips were moving, but not in prayer as he originally guess, but singing. She stopped as the plane took off and finally leveled out, her grasp releasing and her face relaxing. She flushed slightly as his gaze skipped to her every few minutes. He pulled a book of his own from his bag and opened it. They sat in only slightly awkward silence for the rest of the trip and when the plane landed he reached out to touch her arm. In her fear she didn't pull away but stayed relaxed until all three wheels were on the ground. As he watched her and Jane get into their car and drive away, he watched her go, determined once again to forget this weekend and to forget her.

((so yah.. chapter 7 duh duh duh! What'd you think? Please review! Thank you! Oh yah and I don't' own any references I made in this story not the character not anything :D ))


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections

((A/N I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to get up a new chapter, especially after the outpouring of reviews. I appreciate every single one. There has been a lot going on this week, including the sudden death of one of my favorite professors, so its been tough to escape from reality long enough to finish this chapter. The next one will be much longer and continue on their relationship. Again it might take me a while to get it out but don't lose faith and feel free to harass me until I get it out to you guys! Thank you for everything))

Darcy sat in bed, as sleep evaded his attempts to catch it. He flipped onto his stomach, even though he never slept that way. He shut his eyes only to see her face, turned towards the sun that last afternoon as they sat in the living room, passing time until their flight. The sunlight played off of her dark red hair, lighting it up with streaks of bright red and gold. He shook his head, and groaned flipping back onto his back. Again he thought about that hour dissecting every look, every spoken word. He cursed the girl who made him actually care about the others, who was so intriguing that his brain couldn't stop dissecting everything that she did.

_They had come in from the beach and cleaned up, packing scattered clothing and running wet towels and bathing suits through the dryer so they could be packed. He had pulled his laptop out of its bag and was writing to his sister again. She was beginning to sound like herself again after the past summer. His jaw flexed as his brain began to remember the events and emotions. He shook his head returning back to his dissection of his last verbal spar with her. _

_ "Your sister must be thrilled she's getting another email, and you type so fast!" Caroline had gushed behind him, making him grind his teeth before answering as politely as he could. _

_ "I don't really type that fast," He answered slowly as he stared intently at the email, hoping she didn't read any of the actual letter. _

_ "You write so many emails, all of those for your families business, that must be so boring."_

_ "You should be happy then that I have to do them and not you._

_ "Tell Georgiana I would love to see her over Christmas."_

_ "I've already told her three times," he said shortly as a tiny giggle drew his attention to the girl that was curled in a chair with a book. She stared intently at her book but Elizabeth's lips curled into the tiniest of smiles and her eyes sparkled as she tried her hardest not to laugh._

_ "Tell her congratulations about her music concert and I saw her photographs in that magazine she looks much better than any of the other Heiresses."_

_ "Please let me finish this letter and save your comments for my next email, or perhaps one of your own." Caroline stopped, retreated to an empty chair before trying again._

_ "Will you haven't happened to see my copy of War and Peace," Caroline asked dead serious as Charlie spewed his sip of soda all over the carpet. She sent her brother a withering look from where he sat with his leg brushing Jane's before turning to look at a stammering Will._

_ "Umm no," he said shortly before glancing at Elizabeth. She was clearly struggling not to laugh so much that she hid her face behind her book to shake with silent laughter. Her eyes met his over the top of her page and her eyes were curious. They held his and he flushed slightly before finally being able to look away. The silence grew until suddenly Darcy spoke, stunning the room and himself, "Perhaps we should put on some music," The room blinked together before Caroline rushed to turn on the stereo, putting on some music that was more akin to a club than the soft light of the Jamaican beach. Still Charlie got up after a moment and pulled Jane with him, twirling her to the music. Elizabeth smiled gently at the thrilled look on her sisters face and Darcy stunned himself again, "Would you like to dance?" Slipped out of his traitorous mouth before he even realized it was open. If he was less reserved he would have clapped a hand over his mouth like a school girl, but he restrained himself, instead deciding to wait for her answer. When it didn't come he asked her again slightly louder. _

_ She turned a smile on him, "I heard you the first time, but I couldn't decide on an answer. You wanted me to say yes, so you could look down on my taste but I love thwarting people of their contempt. So I will say no, now hate me if you dare." The arch of her eyebrow was elegant in its disdain and amusement and he was surprised to find that she thought of him in the same category as Caroline. While offended he couldn't keep a small smile from his lips as he murmured softly, "I don't dare." She had looked slightly amazing but the way she had said it had been equal parts playful and sarcastic. He hadn't been offended in the least, just surprisingly disappointed._

Darcy shook himself from his trip down memory lane surprised to find that he still wasn't angry at her behavior like he would have been if anyone else had spoken to him that way. He was becoming fascinated by her and if it weren't for her low connections he'd be in serious trouble. He sighed, punching his pillow and flipping it to the cooler side before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

Elizabeth was happy to curl up in her bed that night, her mind also on the events of the weekend. She had no idea why Darcy disliked her, besides a blatant disdain for anyone of a lower class. She snorted into her pillow, of course he was an English noble, he was born and raised on snobbery. She remembered his attempts to show his superiority, more subtly than Caroline but still. She frowned, as she remembered what had happened after she turned down his request to dance.

_The music had continued though the room delved into silence. Caroline was holding a huge copy of War and Peace in her hands but no pages were being turned. She kept sighing looking at Darcy to see if she was getting a reaction. Elizabeth's annoyance continued to grow as the signs grew more and more pronounced, until she wanted to shout to Darcy, "God Just look at her already!" She was one sigh away from yelling when Caroline dropped the valuable book to the floor making her wince and turned to where she sat, "Would you join me for a walk Eliza?" Lizzy's teeth had ground at the nickname she hated, "I find that standing and walking is good after sitting for so long." Lizzy debated what to do before standing slowly. Caroline wove her arm through Lizzy's as if they were the best of friends and began to lead her around the room. Lizzy saw her frequent glances at Darcy, who had shut his laptop and was watching them with a look of interest. "Won't you join us Will?" Caroline simpered, clearly happy that she now had his attention._

"_You have two reasons for walking and I would be getting in the way with both of them," He had said with something Lizzy would have called a mischievous smile on anyone's face but his. _

"_What could he mean?" Caroline had stage whispered into Lizzy's ear, making her want to flinch away. _

_ She studied will, her eyes laughing at the silliness of the entire situation, "The best way of annoying him would be to not ask anything about it." _

_She knew that Caroline was incapable of not doing exactly what Darcy wanted her and wasn't surprised when Caroline asked Darcy what he meant._

"_You are either telling each other secrets, or are aware that you look very good when walking. If it's the first I'd get in the way, and if it's the second I can definitely admire you much better from here." Lizzy was startled at his explanation and the smile that he sent in their direction as his eyes locked with hers. Her heart thudded unevenly in her chest as she looked away. Caroline let out a high pitched giggle that grated on Lizzy's now unsettled nerves. _

"_Oh how naughty," Caroline said suggestively as Lizzy gagged, "How should we punish him?" She asked herself more than Lizzy._

"_Laugh at him, tease him, you've been friends long enough to know how to do it." Lizzy said airly. She was surprised to feel Caroline's arm jerk out of hers as if she was afraid touching Lizzy anymore would corrupt her. Will had stiffened on his chair and was now glaring sternly at her._

"_Laugh at Will, no one does that. There is nothing wrong with him at all." She said in a voice that suggested Lizzy said she go buy on sale in Walmart or kill puppies._

"_Oh really," Lizzy said with a grin as she walked to stand beside Darcy's couch. "Are you incapable of being laughed at, a walking proof of a perfect man on God's green earth?" She said with a smile, "That is a shame, I love to laugh."_

"_Caroline is being unrealistic, anyone can be made fun of by someone who seeks to make a joke of them."_

"_But I hope I'm not one of those people, I hope I'm never cruel enough to ridicule the good in people. However their quirks, and faults are in my mind amusing and what you are lacking?" She asked, enjoying the verbal sparring. His eyes glinted in the light and a tiny muscle quivered in his now stoic mouth._

"_I have done my best to avoid those." He said shortly._

"_You mean like pride?" She asked shortly, her own temper beginning to rise. How dare he believe that he was above his own faults. Her eyes were snapping and her temper smoldered beneath the smile on her lips._

"_Pride is a problem, but not when regulated or when there is true superiority." Will said a small smile of satisfaction on his lips._

"_Well?" Charlie interjected from his seat with Jane, "What have you determined Lizzy?" _

_She turned away from Darcy and smiled at Charlie, "Caroline is right, he is perfection walking amongst us. He is perfectly aware of his faults."_

"_That isn't true, you should put words in my mouth. I have a bad temper and don't easily forgive people when they offend me. My friendship once lost is gone forever." She didn't turn to look at him, merely said softly, "That is a fault I cannot tease you about. You are safe from me." She said quietly and left the room, going to sit on the porch and watch the ocean until Jane told her the car was there._

She frowned at the memory. Her dislike of Darcy was increasing and she was thankful that the paper they had to write was sitting completed in her book bag to hand in the next day. They wouldn't have to speak to each other again.

((A/N so there we go, another chapter to fill in the last couple blanks of the netherfield trip. Next shall be a chapter or two of Collins and awkwardness before the awesome netherfield ball! I hope everyone had a much better week than I did! Review please!!!))


	9. Chapter 9: An Unwelcome vistor

(( A/N God its been such a tough couple weeks, between school work and writers block it took me waaay longer than I had hoped to post this. Sorry! This is another in between chapter I promise the next one will be awesome!))

Elizabeth woke up a few months later to her alarm blasting something by Paramore. She smacked her hand down on her bedside table, realizing as her hand smacked table that it was sitting on her desk, where Jane had moved it last night. She flopped back against the pillows weighing getting up with being yelled at by the entire household because of her music. She sighed before rolling out of the bed, stumbling slightly as she slammed her unharmed hand down on the top of it. The alarm was the focus of an intense stare before Lizzy stumbled to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a deep blue violet sweater. She grabbed a cami too since the sweater was fairly low cut and the February weather was chilly. She combed out her long curls before pulling some strands back in a rubber band so they wouldn't fall in her face all day. She swung her bag over her shoulder after giving her desk one last once over to make sure there were no errant sheets of left over homework. She thudded down the stairs, drawing the daily, "must you thud down those stairs like that you're giving me such a headache" from her mom in the kitchen. She kissed her mother on the cheek affectionately as her mother smiled at her. Mr. Bennet smiled at the rare moment of peace between his wife and his favorite daughter.

Jane entered the kitchen, humming something perky under her breath as she kissed her father on the cheek. She and Charlie had been going out for a while now and they were sickeningly cute almost all the time. Lizzy tapped her fingers lightly on the table as she nibbled on a piece of toast before Mrs. Bennet snapped at her to stop banging on the table. Lizzy tapped a few more times, before she stood, her chair scrapping loudly against the tile floor. "You ready to go Jane?" She asked as her sister finished her bagel.

"Yah," She said as she downed the rest of her milk, "The others are going to get a ride with Lydia's latest boyfriend."

Mrs. Bennet started to dither, "Oh Lydia's so popular with the boys, just like I was in high school. Jane you must be the beauty but Lydia's has just as much charm as you do." She sent a glare in Lizzy's direction, "You'd get a boy too if you just tried not to be so rude."

"Yes because I definitely need a boyfriend to define my existence on this planet," Lizzy said sarcastically as she slid an arm into her jacket.

Mrs. Bennet huffed and started to mutter under her breath about her nerves as Lizzy kissed her father on the head and walked out the door. She walked down the shoveled driveway, kindly provided by Charlie after the snowstorm a few days before. Her breath frosted in front of her face as she slid into her car and turned it on, blasting the defroster until she could see well enough to start driving. She turned the radio up, bouncing slightly in her chair to the beat as they moved carefully through the street. Jane sat, texting Charlie on her phone smiling every time it dinged. Lizzy pulled into school, swinging almost delicately into the parking spot, her car forced to stick out almost a foot father into the street than usual because of the snow. Lizzy, slid out of the car and shut the door. As she walked around the back her boot skidded on a sheet of ice and she began to tumble. A strong hand grabbed her arm and held her stead until she straightened. She looked up into Darcy's face and quickly removed his hand from her arm. "Thanks," She muttered as Charlie kissed Jane good morning. Jane glowed and looked at him shyly, still and happy as she had been when he brought her back from their first date and asked her to be his girlfriend. She glanced back at Darcy who was staring at his hand with a peculiar expression on his face, opening and closing his fingers. She rolled her eyes as he absently wiped his hands on his jeans and began to talk to Bingley. They had argued almost every day since the beach house mostly during lunch when they were forced to sit together. That day was no different.

Lizzy was the last to arrive, tossing an apple from her bag from hand to hand as she slid into the empty chair. Jane and Bingley were making goo-goo eyes at each other and she jokingly mimed vomiting at Charlotte who snorted on a sip of soda. Caroline sent them a withering look that Lizzy responded to with an innocent look before sticking her tongue out at Caroline the minute she looked away. She heard a soft snort and was surprised to see Darcy smothering a smile.

"Is something in your throat?" She asked him coldly, unhappy that he was laughing at her.

"Not at all, was something on your tongue?" He shot back amusement gone from his face. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him again, before turning back to her sandwich. She didn't feel like arguing with him today so she stood as soon as she finished. She walked towards the door, without noticing that Darcy stared after her until she was out of sight.

Will stared after Elizabeth, ignoring the snide comments Caroline was whispering at him about the absent girl's immaturity and attitude. His teeth ground with a combination of annoyance with the two of them and with himself. He couldn't help but react poorly whenever she was around, and he could barely stand to watch his friend fall hard for the icy blonde beauty. She gave him no preferential treatment; honestly Darcy didn't understand why she considered herself in a relationship with him. He stood as well, excusing himself from the table. Jane and Charlie were so wrapped up with each other that they didn't even notice or respond while Caroline made a move to follow him. He frowned, and slipped out of the cafeteria before she could follow him, dodging into the boy's bathroom where she couldn't follow him.

Will stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was blessed with rugged good looks a combination of his father and the delicate features of his mother. He ran a hand through his hair, which was starting to be a bit long and rested his forehead against the cool glass. He couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head, no matter what he tried. She argued with him, made Caroline jealous and even more annoying and clingy than usual. He smoothed his hair, he had never in his life been self conscious till she turned her gaze on him and he hated the feeling. He stood and walked out of the bathroom, checking to see that the coast was clear before he continued on his way.

In early March, Elizabeth was surprised to see another car parked in their driveway when she pulled up to the house after her riding lesson. Darcy had ridden a jump course two seconds faster than she had and she wasn't happy being out ridden by him. Still the sight of a sickenly expensive looking black sports car in her usual parking spot was enough to get her off of her hate-Darcy mindset. Instead disproportional annoyance shifted to the person who parked in her spot. She slammed the door as she got out, her hair a tangled mess and her clothes streaked with dirt. She left her boots on the porch, since her mom always complained about the smell if she brought them inside and padded into the house, the screen door slam failing to hide her arrival like she hoped.

"Lizzy, come here a moment," Her mother called from the living room as the soft talking stopped. She groaned softly and pulled her hair out of the messy braid it was in struggling to get the elastic out. She walked inside, surprised to see a chubby boy her own age stuck between Jane and Lydia. "This is Collin, the son of an old business partner of your father's." her mother said with a simper. Lizzy glanced at her father who was struggling not to laugh as the boy struggled to his feet. He came to stand in front of her, the top of his head coming only to her eye level. She flinched as he stopped only a few inches from her.

"My father wasn't lying when he talked about you and your sisters beauty," Collin said even as his nose wrinkled from the smell of horses and sweat, "I will enjoy spending the rest of the semester, getting to know you intimately." Lizzy gaped at what he said, immediately wanting to back up considerably. Her mother was simpering on the couch and her father was too busy being amused to save her.

"I… I think I need to go clean up," She muttered and retreated hastily upstairs, thankful for the first time that she had so many sisters and no guest rooms. She took forever in the shower and then getting dressed and drying her hair, and was happy to find Collin gone when she got back, though her mother passed on his disappointment that he hadn't seen her again before he left. She shuddered as she got sympathetic glances from her sisters.

Lizzy collapsed on the couch next to Jane, curling up against her sister. "That was horrible," She said miserably, shoving her face into a pillow.

"He was…." Even Jane struggled to be positive about the situation and ended up just falling into silence.

"Ugh, and Mom, just shoving him at me," Lizzy shuddered, "He's such a creeper."

"Well, avoid him as much as possible, it shouldn't be too hard. Oh I didn't tell you," Jane said her tone changing from sympathetic to excited in a second, "Charlie asked me to prom!" Elizabeth squealed and hugged her sister, knowing that Jane was completely thrilled.

"Dress shopping?" Lizzy asked after they had both calmed down.

"Definitely," Jane said grinning widely, "You get the car keys I'll get the money." She ran off to find their mother, who was happy to give them plenty.

"Can we come tooo?" Lydia and Kitty begged in stereo, "We got asked by a pair of senior boys!" They squealed excitedly.

"Sorry girls," Lizzy said grinning, "This is older sister bonding time. We'll take you another week, we have a month after all." She tugged Jane out of the door and to the car. Half an hour later, Lizzy sat on the floor as Jane tugged yet another gown over her head. She watched her sister put it back exactly the way she got it on the hanger before picking another one.

"I'm so happy Lizzy," Jane said as she wiggled into a sky blue gown.

"How can you not be?" Lizzy said with a laugh, "your smart, handsome nice funny boyfriend just asked you to prom." She sighed thinking, "I'm probably going to go with Charlotte."

"You could find a guy," Jane said as she struggled with the zipper, Lizzy stood up and shut the gown with one easy motion.

"Just because I could doesn't mean I would or should. I don't go into relationships lightly, only a great guy would make me consider a relationship at this point." Jane shook her head but turned around, examining her reflection.

"This is good, but it's not perfect." Lizzy laughed as Jane pursed her lips. Her sister looked perfect in anything, even with her hair sloppily thrown back into a ponytail and loafers peeking out from under the tulle.

"Ok," Lizzy said standing and stretching. "I'm going to go find your perfect gown, and you go find one for me." She said, knowing that they knew what looked good on their sister better than themselves. "Ok Break!" she said jokingly as she took the discarded gowns to the rack. Jane wandered off in one direction and Lizzy went the other, going to the side of the store they hadn't really looked at yet. She fiddled with the dresses before drawing one out, examining it and smiling. She carried it carefully to her sister, who had a mass of dark blue fabric in her arms.

"Switch!" Lizzy said with a laugh as they struggled to trade gowns without them falling.

Lizzy held up the gown and grinned as Jane turned to her with an identical smile, "You know me so well!" They said in unison and laughed. Lizzy slid into the dressing room, stepping into the gown. She peeked out as Jane did, and they both walked out into the hallway and looked each other over.

"Perfect!" They said in unison and smiled.

Elizabeth depressingly was stuck with Collin the next day, since he insisted on 'getting to know her better'. Her mother shoved some money in her hand and insisted they go out to dinner at a restaurant in town. She slid unhappily into his fancy car, wrinkling her nose at the new car smell.

"Elizabeth, its so nice of you to join me for dinner tonight. Your mother is so kind and I look forward to spending time with you. I have heard much about the difficulties your family has been having, financially."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, her family wasn't as wealthy as the others in the neighborhood, but he made them sound like paupers. She gritted her teeth. He hadn't shut up and he was ridiculously condescending. She shrunk down in the seat as he began to talk about his internship with the illustrious Lady Catherine, the president of an advertising firm as well as a law firm. Elizabeth amused herself for the rest of the night by counting the number of times he mentioned his 'esteemed patroness'. The food was good, but she barely ate the entire night since his fawning over everything from her to the restaurant to the silverware was making her slightly nauseous. She was so happy when he finally got the bill and didn't even bother arguing when he insisted on paying. The car ride home made her consider pulling out her hair and she practically ran up the porch and slid inside the door before he was even halfway up the path, calling goodnight to him through the safety of the screen door. She sagged happily against the door as she heard him pull away, cursing whatever it was that made him think she would ever date him.

((A/N another chapter for you guys, next is more Collins, Wickham and maybe even the netherfield ball aka prom. :D Hope everybody isn't too mad at me for taking so long :D Thanks to my wonderful reviewers it makes me happy to get your messages in my inbox :D ))


	10. Chapter 10: A date and a dance

(( A/N **sneaks into room** I'm the worst person EVER. This has taken me almost a month to write and my only excuse is that it's twice as long as anything else I wrote. Friday I'm leaving for a school trip to spain but the next chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry for anyone who's mad at me for not posting sooner. Hope it's worth it :D ))

The week before the dance found the Bennet girls at the mall againf or the tenth time in search of the perfect accessory for Lydia's dress. Lizzy had avoided Collin like the plague spending almost all of her time at the barn preparing for Virgina Horse show that she had been invited to. It was a very big deal so her excuse was legitimate. However he was determined to see her and had shown up unexpectedly at their door. Judging by the self satisfied smile of her mother, who continued to try to get them together, it hadn't been a surprise for her. They had grudgingly piled into Lizzy's car, who blasted music loud enough to drown out his discussion of Mrs. De Bourgh's latest sock choice.

Once they got to the mall, he trailed them no matter where they went, even following them into Victoria's Secret without breaking in his monologue. The clerks tittered at him as the sisters gave up and wandered into the food court. Elizabeth made a beeline for Auntie Annie's, her Collin's induced headache requiring a cinnamon sugar pretzel. He went to grab them a table, struggling to make his way through the crowd. He managed to leave angry looks on the faces of everyone he passed. Elizabeth sighed as he waved frantically at her, "Elizabeth!" His shout was very powerful for someone so small, booming over the loud murmur of the food court, but she wasn't too surprised with how much he could talk. She flushed as the man behind the counter of the stand smiled at her.

"He looks like fun," The boy, who was about her age said with a grin. He was extremely handsome, looking like he stepped off the pages of a catalogue, apron and all. His brown hair was long and shaggy but his face was chiseled and tanned.

"Yah, he's a blast," She said sarcastically and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"George Wickham," He said extending a hand to shake hers.

She felt herself turning pink, "My name is…"

"Elizabeth!" Collin called out to her and she gritted her teeth. She turned and then faltered back, surprised to find him only a few inches from her face.

"Elizabeth," Collin repeated, looking like he was about to lay an egg. "I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me?" He asked and she stared at him, her mind reeling.

"umm… sorry Collin, but I was already asked…" She said quietly, scrambling for a lie.

"By who?" Collin demanded, "Your mother assured me that you hadn't been asked yet."

"I just asked her," George spoke up from where he had stood, watching the entire exchange. "Sorry, missed your chance." Collin glared darkly at him, but he only smiled in return. Elizabeth grinned widely as she saw Collin's shoulders slump in defeat. He walked away looking dejected but Elizabeth turned to Wickham.

"Thanks for saving my butt there," She said grinning as he handed her her pretzel.

"Glad I could help," George replied, "So when is this prom?"

"You mean you'll actually go with me?" She said surprised.

"Sure," Wickham said with a grin, reached out to hold her hand, "I love dancing. And going with such a pretty girl would be an honor. I just moved here so I don't really know anyone yet."

She blushed as someone called her name again, "Lizzy!" Jane said running up to her, "look who's here!" They turned to see Charlie waving at them, followed by Darcy. Wickham's grip on her hand tightened slightly as Darcy finally saw them. His face went dead white as he gaped at the man holding her hand, who was turning redder and redder by the minute. Darcy froze, before turning and storming off in the other direction. She stared at his disappearing back as Bingley looked after his friend before shrugging good naturedly and running after his friend.

"What was that about?" Lizzy asked Wickham who was slowly returning to a golden brown.

"Hold on," He said as he pulled off his apron with fumbling fingers.

"Don't u need to do something or tell someone?" She asked as he leapt over the counter.

"nah, nothing interesting happens here, it'll be fine." He said as he grabbed her hand and directed her towards the door. They went to stand outside, leaning against the cement wall.

"Do you know him?" She asked after a moment.

"yes, you'd probably be surprised considering how he acted that we were best friends growing up. My father helped his father with the financials on their land, we were always thrown together as children. Darcy was always spoiled and vain, blaming me for things that he did wrong but we were still good friends. When I was eight my father was killed, my mother had died when I was born. So Mr. Darcy took me in as a second sun. He gave me everything I could ever need and began to realize how spoiled and self centered Will was. When we went to highschool Will got into girls and drugs. Will never forgave me for that so when his father died when we were both 16 he cut me off and denied me everything his father had promised me. "

Elizabeth gasped as her heart went out to him., "That's horrible, but it doesn't surprise me at all."

"It gets even better. After his father died and Will threw me out of my home and school I moved into a flat in the town where we lived. That summer I met up with his sister Georgiana after almost a year. She had been in boarding school in another part of England. I had always been her favorite brother but now she was a young woman. I thought she was perfect and that we had fallen in love, instead she accused me of rape. Will threatened to press charges unless I left the country. So I've been living in America for the past three years, living off of menial jobs. " He sighed, "I haven't been able to tell anyone that in years." He said softly.

Elizabeth reached out to touch his face, "I'm sorry for your loss." She said quietly.

He grinned at her, "I'm a stronger man for it."

"Are you sure you want to come to prom? Darcy will be there."

"I'm not afraid of him, if he doesn't want us to be in the same place he can leave," Wickham said with a cocky shrug. "What's your address?" She gave it to him with a smile before telling him she'd see him in a week.

Darcy gritted his teeth as he enjoyed the temporary emptiness of the limo before they picked of the Bennet battalion as Caroline had dubbed them. He fiddled with his tie. Despite numerous hints that she wanted to go with him, he had refused to ask her to the prom, determined to go solo instead. He was happy with his decision when he saw what she was wearing. She looked nice enough, but her dress was short and her make up was so heavy it looked like if he found the right spot he could peel it all of in one solid mass. The car pulled to a stop and Bingley fiddled with the large bouquet of roses he held in one hand.

"Charlie stop it, it's a stupid dance," Caroline snapped at him as they got out of the car. Mrs. Bennet had flung the door open before the car had even stopped, gushing about the limo and how handsome Charlie looked over her shoulder into the house. She was wearing an eye-wateringly pink floral dress and had about eight different forms of recording devices slung over her shoulders. Darcy felt his face pale as he endeavored to stay as far away from her interest as possible. As soon as he made it through the door he made a beeline for the corner of the room. Mr. Bennet smiled knowingly at him as Mrs. Bennet fussed over Caroline and Charlie and completely ignored him. She was complimenting Caroline's dress repeatedly and had exclaimed over the bouquet Charlie had painstakingly put together himself that morning. Finally as if responding to some invisible cue, she paused mid sentence, turning her head up towards the stairs. The attention of the entire room followed as the sound of heels declared the approach of the girls.

Darcy saw Charlie's mouth drop and didn't blame him at all for his awe. Jane descended the staircase just as graceful as any princess he had ever met, careful in her small heels. Her pale blue gown sparkled lightly in the light of the hallway, not the obscene sparkly of sequins but the subtle shimmer of carefully used glitter. Her curls were piled on her head with a few falling around her face with a casual elegance that completely hid the fact that it probably took hours to do. Mrs. Bennet pulled out her cameras and started recording in as many different mediums as possible.

Charlie finally picked his jaw up off the floor as Jane reached the bottom of the stairs and handed her the armful of roses he had painstakingly spent all day de-thorning and arranging. She gave him a beautiful smile and kissed his cheek as her mother awed and dragged them to the fireplace for pictures. The two younger girls thudded down the stairs, in dresses that were tight low cut and short at the same time. They immediately went to Caroline and started discussing her dress in high squealing voices. She sent him a look of disgust of their shoulders but he looked away, wondering where Elizabeth was.

"And so the decibel levels rise," A soft voice said dryly from the door to the kitchen. Elizabeth stood by the sliding glass doors that separated the dining room from the living room, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she slid an earring into her ear. He could only stare at her as his eyes traced slowly over her. Her hair was long, falling down her back in its usual long curls but these were smoother and pulled back from her face in braids. Her make up was beautifully subtle unlike Caroline's. Aside from some color that made her lips a darker shade then usual he didn't think she was actually wearing any. Her skin looked as pale as the porcelain dolls his sister would play with when she was younger, she looked better for not tanning or spray tanning like her orange tinted sisters obviously did. Her dress was dark blue, a tight corset that made his eyes linger on her chest, on the almost ridiculous curves of her body before falling into a long full skirt. It wasn't the usual full stiff skirt that looked like cardboard with fabric on top but one that flowed like water around her as she walked towards her sister to stand beside her for pictures. He couldn't breath, let alone take his eyes off of her for a minute. He shut his jaw with a bit of force as his hand tightened into a fist. She was beautiful, far more so than anything he had believed. He was even more determined than before to fix what was between them. He watched her smile, her arm wrapped around her sister's waist, the resemblance between them becoming strikingly obvious. Her eyes kept darting to the clock and he wondered why.

Mrs. Bennet didn't keep him in suspense long, "Lizzy dear, where is your charming date?" She turned to Charlie, "She found the cutest guy, at the mall. Asked him to the dance and he said yes. I had really hoped she'd go with Collin but its still so exciting, the boys have never liked Lizzy as much as they liked Jane." She said it almost as a compliment and Will felt a sudden urge to go to Elizabeth and hug her. He was halfway through a step when he realized what he was about to do. He crossed his arms even more tightly over his chest, feeling his tux stretch on his shoulders.

"Speaking where is George?" Darcy felt his hand tighten convulsively, a reaction now that happened every time he heard that name, even if it didn't have anything to do with the man who made his blood boil. Hearing Elizabeth say it with a hint of affection made him angrier, because he knew they were probably talking about Wickham. He cursed to himself, using every combination of curses he knew, which was depressingly few for a teenage guy, as Elizabeth checked the clock and then slid a small silver phone from her purse. She brushed past him as she made a beeline for the empty dining room, tantalizing him with her perfume again until his head spun. He shrunk even farther against the wall, his eyes completely disregarding everyone else to stare at her through the elegant glass doors. She bit her lip fiddling with her necklace as the phone rang. Her eyes brightened suddenly but then her face crumpled. Her lips formed words and then she flipped the phone shut, pausing to attach a forced looking smile on her face before she opened the door.

"He had something come up," She said quietly, exchanging a significant look with her sister.

"Oh I'm sure it was a good reason, lucky I told Collin to get a ticket, you still have a date!" Mrs. Bennet gushed, as Elizabeth's smile dropped of and her face grew miserable. Will cursed Wickham to the darkest pits of hell for ruining this for her.

He started forward before eh could stop himself as he walked up to Jane. She seemed to know what he was going to do and drew a rose from the bouquet in her harms and handed it with a sweet smile to him.

"Elizabeth," he said softly and held the rose out to her. She frowned slightly but accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"Well off you go!" Mrs. Bennet said ushering them out of the door, watching and calling to her younger daughters as she waved from the porch continuing until they were out of sight. Darcy found the ride uncomfortable since he had ended up squished between Caroline and Elizabeth. The slightly open window blew the sweet smell of Elizabeth's perfume in his face and kept Caroline's strong scent from making him nauseous. Caroline spent the entire twenty-minute ride to the dancehall inching closer and closer to him but he refused to move an inch closer to the girl on his other side to escape her.

Finally they arrived at the beautiful hall that the student council had chosen for the event. Everything flickered with twinkle lights not tacky in any way. He had to give the school credit for what they had done on a fairly small budget. Caroline latched herself onto his arm and blinked up at him cooing about the decorations. Elizabeth was behind them, a soft smile on her lips as she took in the surroundings without a hint of condescension or fawning. Suddenly she stopped, making Charlie leap to avoid treading on her gown. Her face was icy pale and she stared in apparent horror at the crowd. Caroline began to snicker beside him as a small ball dressed in what appeared to be an ill-fitting tuxedo bounced towards their party. As the boy drew closer Darcy recognized the boy they had seen in the mall that day. His brow gleamed with sweat despite the balmy coolness of the evening and he was repeatedly wiping his hands on his pants.

"Elizabeth," The boy greeted her as she tried to hid behind her sister. Darcy immediately felt anger in the pit of his stomach as he saw Collin's eyes fix on the emerging Elizabeth's chest and not leave.

"Hello Collin," Elizabeth said shortly calling his eyes back up to her face before they skittered back downwards. Then again he was so short he might just be letting them rest there cause he got tired of looking up six inches.

"While one should never rejoice in the misfortunes of another. I'm happy to find that you are without an escort for the evening. Please allow me," He said actually bowing to her and extending a pudgy arm. He had never seen a look as pained as hers as she gingerly took his arm and wrinkled her nose. Apparently on top of being sweaty and irritating he smelled bad too. They walked inside and he watched with a hint of amusement as a tug of war ensued over the photographer who stood unblinking despite the blinding flashes. Elizabeth won, half dragging a protesting Collin into the ballroom behind her and he struggled to suppress his laughter. He knew if she saw him she wouldn't' appreciate it so he pulled his stoic look back on his face. She was sitting at their table with Charlotte, ignoring Collin with everything she could manage.

Collin shot to his feet when they approached, letting his chair clatter to the floor behind him.

"Lord William Darcy!" He exclaimed in a voice reminiscent of a screaming fan girl. "Allow me to introduce myself!" the entire room fell silent to watch the exchange between them and he felt his face growing red. Elizabeth was pale white and seemed to be shrinking in her seat. "I'm Collin Williams! Your wonderful aunt has given me a wonderful opportunity to intern with her advertising company this summer. She is the most wonderful woman and so proud of you. I'm just honored to be a part of the entire Darcy Empire!" He turned to the people around him. "The Darcy's have a net worth of 8.5 billion dollars." He blanched as Collins continued expounding on his wealth and the anger that was in the pit of his stomach continued to grow. He nodded once and walked out of the room just as the first course was served. The fresh air of the small-enclosed garden called to him and he felt his anger lighten as the fresh breeze ruffled his hair. He sighed softly as the loud pounding of a bass signaled the start of the dancing but he didn't move towards the door. He was so embarrassed and that wasn't something he enjoyed. He closed his eyes but her face was there in his minds eye, flushed with extreme embarrassment and shame. He hated seeing her like that, and he stood, pushing himself from the chair he had been sitting in with enough force to rock it back on its back two legs. He strode inside, determined to fix what had been going wrong since the first time they had met. He hoped maybe clearing the air between them, could finally get her out of his head.

Elizabeth watched Darcy leave, a bit of pity in her heart. She knew that he was loaded but having a stranger announce it to the entire room must have been horrible. She glanced around as the room whispered, a bunch of girls who hadn't cared about the stuck up transfer before were now staring at the door he had disappeared out of. She shook her head slightly enjoying the feeling of her long curls brushing her bare back and smiled. The food was fantastic and conversation was good, as long as she tuned out Collins. Charlotte looked wonderful in a beautiful pale pink ballgown. After a bit, the waiters cleared the places and the dj who had been nibbling on some food until that moment stood and with a swirl of artificial noise, launched into the first song. The bass pounded through the room and the students streamed towards the floor. Lizzy saw Collin turning towards her and grabbed Charlotte by the wrist, running towards the dance floor dragging her friend behind. They danced to the pounding music for a few songs, disappearing into the crowd every time Collins came around. Finally he caught up to them moving between them to dance with Lizzy. She turned white back up as Collin began to twitch spastically with his eyes shut. She was about to call for a doctor cause it looked like he was having a seizure when she realized he was trying to dance. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and began grinding against her mimicking the dancing that the other students were doing. As bile rose in her throat, she slapped his hands away and backed up, storming off the dance floor to sit in her chair, fuming. Collin stared after her, the only motionless figure in a sea of motion before with a determined look on his face came after her. She looked frantically around for backup but couldn't find anyone, not even Darcy. She backed up, preparing to make a break for it but Collin cut her off, tugging to force her into a chair.

"Miss Eliza," He said standing awkwardly in front of her his hands folding and unfolding. "I find it hard to restrain myself. You are the most beautiful girl here and its clear that you have very strong feelings for me. Lady Catherine has told me numerous times that I should find a nice girl, one who I would be willing to settle down with in a bit. She must be intelligent but not too much so and treat a boyfriend and future husband with the respect due to him. Little did I realize how appealing this would be until you walked through the door." She snorted through her shocked indignation remembering that she had been smelly and sweaty and filthy. "I want you to be that girl. Lady Catherine will definitely approve of your wit and beauty especially when both are lessened by the respect her rank earns." Collin said with a reverence that was a bit disgusting. He grinned and reached into his pocket. Her eyes grew wide as her mind jumped to the worst possible thing. Instead of pulling out a ring box, which made her sigh in relief he pulled out a card which he slipped into her hand. She blinked as she looked at it, and realized it was the key card for a hotel room. She felt bile rising in her throat as she stared at the card, wondering if it would penetrate his thick skull if she threw it hard enough.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his arm in a disgusting parody of old fashioned chivalry. The music ironically turned into some oozing baby making song just as she drew a breath.

"No," She said simply crossing her arms over the chest he had barely been able to stop staring at the entire night.

"Excuse me?"

"No! I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth. I'm convinced I'd be the worst girlfriend for you and if Lady Catherine knew me at all she'd agree."

"I've been told that girls will sometimes pretend to refuse a man they really plan on accepting. This only makes me want you more." With that he grabbed both of her arms and stood on his tiptoes his lips pursed. She stared at him before bursting into hysterical laughter and wiggling from his grip.

"I'm not the type of girl to toy with a man's feelings, when I say I don't like you that way, or even at all. I'm very serious. Now go away before I call security." She said as she spun on her heel, realizing that she was finally free of him. She was looking for Charlotte when someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She spun, her face contorted in frustration.

"Collin, I'm serious…" She trailed off as she realized she wasn't staring at Collin's bald spot, but the tuxedo clad chest of Darcy. "Oh," She said softly as she flushed. George Wickham's words echoed through her head and her gaze grew colder as she waited for him to speak.

His gaze was dark as he stared at her, "Would you dance with me?" He asked so softly she barely heard him above the music.

"umm." She said softly, as the music came to an end. "One dance," Shes aid softly. He held a hand out to her and she grudgingly rested hers in his, noticing that they were callused from riding and work. She was surprised, expecting them to be baby soft. They walked out, moving to stand facing each other almost in the center of the dance floor. A single guitar began strumming in the silence. Darcy reached out hesitantly, waiting for her to accept his hand. She did as a voice began to sing.

"_When I see your smile, Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace, Now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold And breaks through my soul_

_and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

"Its usual to talk during these dances," She said softly as they began to sway.

"Let me know what you want me to say and I will," He said quietly staring at her with an intensity that made her shiver. "But would this be for your own comfort or mine?"

"Both, I have noticed how similar we can be, unsocial and a bit dour, and usually unwilling to speak unless its brilliantly intelligent and will astound the room."

"This doesn't sound like you at all. Though I'm now sure you think its accurate for me," He said with a wry twist of his mouth. Silence fell as the singing continued and they began to move more.

"…_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, It's okay, it's okay…"_

She blushed at the lyrics as Darcy continued to stare intently at her.

"Do you and your sisters go to the mall a lot," Darcy said looking at her gown with a faint smile on his face.

"Yes, we go to the mall a lot, in fact the last time you saw us we were just making a new friend." She was surprised to see the sudden change in his demeanor as his mouth tightened and his dark eyes snapped with anger.

"Wickham is bless with such charm he makes friends easily, but his personality usually makes it hard for him to keep them."

"He has lost your friendship, and that has hurt him in more ways than one. I'm sure he will never gain your forgiveness."

"You seem fairly concerned for just meeting him."

"Who wouldn't be?" She snapped, bristling. Silence fell between them as Jane and Bingley danced by, lost in each other. He stared at them, an intense expression on his face.

_Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought," Darcy said softly, "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing," She said shortly, "I don't know anyone who I have less to say too." Hurt flashed across his face but he continued to dance with her.

"What about books?" He said softly.

"I'm sure we don't' read the same ones or have the same opinions of them." She said shortly.

"But then we can talk about our different opinions."

"I can't talk about books here, my head is somewhere else." She said hoping he'd get the hint. Her anger built once more and she spoke against her better judgement, "You said that you don't forgive, I'm sure your careful when your resentment is created."

"Yes," His face was cautious as if he knew her question was about to bite him.

"And are never blinded by your own prejudices?" She said with a grin.

"I hope I don't, why are you asking me this?" HE said as he stopped dancing, she almost crashed into him before she stopped too. They stayed standing in the sea of people.

_Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay Though my skies are turning gray  
_

"I'm trying to figure out your character I'm finding you impossible to figure out," And its driving me insane, she thought to herself.

His face was beginning to become annoyed, "And how is that going for you?" He asked shortly.

"Not well at all, I've heard so many contradicting things about you that I have no idea where to start."

"Perhaps you should save it for another time," He said as he drew close to her his voice husky. She found her head tilting back, surprised that she had to do that even in heels. She felt the breath of his words against her heated skin.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The song drew to a close as he drew closer to her, the touch of his chest against hers making her shiver. He bent, his lips hovering above hers. He stayed there for a moment before he pulled suddenly away, making her body jerk.

"Thank you for the dance Elizabeth." He said quietly as a bass returned and the dancers jerked into faster motion.

He walked away from her, as she stared after him, her heart pounding in her chest. He sighed as he walked out into the fresh air feeling the almost icy breeze on his hot cheeks. He cursed Wickham and felt anger rise in his throat. Still he remembered the soft fabric of her dress under his hands and the look in her eyes. A soft giggle drew his gaze to a couple hidden in the darkness. He could recognize Bingley anywhere and knew Jane had to be with him. He didn't approve of how quickly Charlie was falling for her. Jane had shown him no affection outside of the basic and he had a feeling she didn't have the backbone to resist her mother. He knew that Mrs. Bennet had shoved them together in the first place, and knew Jane was only following her mother's money scenting nose. He frowned. There were only a few weeks of school. He would separate them as soon as school ended. His friend deserved so much more than a money seeker no mater how pretty. He would separate them, taking him to England where they could both forget about the beautiful Bennet twins.

(( A/N : Since people asked for dress pictures here are some links this is Lizzy's dress but think of it in a navy blue/dark blue color with silver embroidery .com/art/Dress-Design-6312572 and then this is Jane's in a pale silvery blue .com/art/The-Princess-Dress-32436904 ))


	11. Chapter 11: An email and a Trip

((New chapter finally….. here we go!))

"Lizzy," Wickham smiled at her with a perfect smile, "Dance with me?" He asked. She reached out spinning in his arms as the crowd whirled around them blurring into a mass of color. One face stood out, Darcy's face was glowering darkly at them. The crowd melted away and Wickham's face morphed into Darcy's.

"I want you to be safe," He murmured, leaning down in a perfect replication of their only dance only this time his lips brushed hers as the music shifted from soft pop to a loud piercing beeping. She jerked awake, her heart stuttering in panic as she finished waking up. She sighed; it had been a week since prom. Her dance with Darcy had just confused her and all of a sudden Bingley was being icy cold to Jane. Her mother had yelled at her for treating Collin so badly when Lydia told her what happened at prom. Lizzy had been forced to sit as her mother yelled that she'd never find a boyfriend who was as rich and connected as Collins. Her father gave her a wink as she walked past, he was proud of her even if her mother was still refusing to speak to her except to mutter under her breath. She sighed, stumbling down the stairs, still bleary eyed, to find Charlotte sitting at her table.

"Charlotte!" She said with excitement as she opened the fridge and shuffled around inside. "I've barely seen you since prom. You disappeared right after my dance with Darcy. How is everything going?"

"Everything is great," Charlotte said slowly. "That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." She said quietly, fiddling with something on her finger. Lizzy turned and zeroed in on what she was playing with, completely forgetting about the fridge.

"Charlotte…" She said slowly, "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Charlotte drew her hand defensively to her chest, as if she was worried that Elizabeth would rip the huge diamond ring off of her left ring finger. "It's a promise ring," She muttered.

"Did I miss something? You know like you actually dating someone?" Her voice rose and Charlotte flinched.

"I've never been asked out before Lizzy and Collin…"

"COLLIN?!" Lizzy shrieked, "You and COLLIN?"  
"Shut up Lizzy!" Charlotte yelled back at her, "Just because you turned your nose up at a perfectly good guy, doesn't mean that I should too!"

"He's completely ridiculous! You should have seen what he tried to get me to do!" Lizzy froze as Charlotte dropped her gaze to her shoes. "You didn't!" When she got no negative response she dropped into a chair. "You slept with him?" She whispered.

"He was nice! Its' the first time any guy has paid attention to me! We spent the weekend together," Elizabeth worked very hard to block that mental image from even forming, "And yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend and gave me this." She held out her hand. "He has money and connections, as well as a steady job set up. I'll be safe and never want for anything."

"In exchange for what? SEX?!" Elizabeth yelled again. She had had so much respect for her best friend.

"Companionship," Charlotte shouted back, her eyes beginning to swim with tears.

"We have a word for that here you know! Its call pros…"

"Shut up!" Charlotte screamed, "Not all of us are beautiful and talented and smart! Not all of us have gorgeous guys following our every move! No one has ever paid attention to me like this! I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"Why do you think you need a guy to validate how wonderful you are? We made fun of those girls who needed a boyfriend to feel special! We thought they were pathetic! "

Tears were pouring down Charlottes face now, "I thought you'd be happy for me," She said quietly, and her shoulders slumped. Seeing her best friend like that made Lizzy's anger dissipate.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I wanted much better for you, but I'll support you," She said softly, reaching out to touch Charlottes hand.

"I'm moving in with him after Graduation," Lizzy felt her anger rise but forced it down for her friends sake. "Lady Catherine lives in Virginia, we'll be staying in a small house by hers, so Collin's can be on call all the time." Lizzy nodded before she brightened.

"Wait? Lady Catherine??" Lizzy launched herself across the kitchen to the messy pile of mail that sat on the countertop, waiting for her or Jane to look through it and organize it. She yanked a letter from the pile, "Ms. Elizabeth Bennet, due to your performance and talent Lady Catherine de Bourgh would like to extend an invitation for you to perform in the annual Benefit for the Children's Hospital of Maryland horse show, hosted in Virginia on the extensive property of Lady Catherine De Bourgh!" She looked up at Charlotte who was finally smiling again, "It's in July," She said, "Would that be an acceptable time for a visit?" She said as Charlotte ran across the room to hug her tightly.

"Thank you Lizzy," She said, and when she pulled away she was crying again. Her eyes were pained but she smiled as she dried her tears and left, pushing past Lydia and Kitty, saying she needed to finish packing before next weeks graduation. Lizzy glanced at the wall and the clock. "Have you seen Jane?" She asked her sisters. It was almost noon and Jane never slept in.

A soft tap on the door momentarily drowned out the stifled sobs coming from the other side of the door. Her concern immediately jumped but she tapped lightly on the door again, "Jane, it's me." She said softly and opened the door. Jane sat still in her pajamas, staring at her computer, which was bleaching her normal color to a pale white. As Lizzy took a step into the room Jane jumped into action. "I'm sorry," She gasped through her tears, quickly minimizing the screen.

"What is it Janie?" Lizzy reverted to their old pet name as she hugged her sister close.

Jane shuddered in her arms and pointed mutely at the computer screen, distraught past the point of speaking. Lizzy pulled up the minimized screen, noticing immediately that it was an email from Caroline.

"_Jane, _

_By the time you're reading this my brother Will and I will have left for New York to stay the summer before returning to England. Despite the distractions that we've found here, we are just missing England so horribly. Will especially is missing his sister. She's going to meet us in New York. Georgiana is the coolest ever and Charlie just loves her and who knows what'll happen lol. Kisses for all the fun we've had together! _

_Caroline_

Elizabeth felt her anger rising as she hugged her crying twin to her chest. After a few moments Jane pushed herself upright, apparently gaining control. Lizzy shut her computer with a muffled slam and pulled Jane to her bed.

"I don't know what happened?" Jane sniffled. "Prom was amazing." She sniffled, "It was probably cause I didn't sleep with him." She said quietly.

Elizabeth gasped, "That is a lie and you know it! And if it were true, he wouldn't be worth crying over! He loved you Janie anyone with eyes could see that." She shook her head as Elizabeth scrambled to makes sense of what had happened. "Here," She said softly, "Aunt and Uncle wanted you to visit them. Go to New York City and let Charlie know you're there, I'm sure he'll come." Jane nodded, looking hopeful for the first time in an hour and ran to call their family. With the newest addition to their already five member family their Aunt and Uncle were thrilled for Jane's extra set of hands. It was settled that she'd go up by the end of the week, the same time that Lizzy had to leave for her horseshow.

Lizzy spent the majority of the time at the stable, working with Lily, in preparation for the show. Whenever Lizzy saw Jane her sister was the same as usual but her eyes were sad and her smiles were forced. Lizzy sighed as she watched her sister overcompensate for her broken heart. She was thoroughly tempted to go hunt down Charlie and beat some backbone into him. It was clearly apparent that Caroline and Darcy had convinced him to leave the girl he loved behind. The night they were both going to leave, she could hear Jane crying through the wall, even though no one else had ever seen her sadness. Their mother blundered through her lamentations about the lost relations, not even noticing that Jane flinched every time his name was mentioned.

Saturday morning she woke up and with her trainer trailered Lily and drove down to the fairground. It took almost four hours and Lizzy couldn't sleep at all. She stared out of the window instead watching the scenery fly past her, her iPod playing in her ears. The only movement for the trip was the flick of her thumb on the fast forward button. Her eyes drooped as she thought about Jane, who was in the worst depression she'd ever seen. The fact that she was still pretending made it even worse. She tapped her fingers as her eyes shut, until her fingers slowed. Finally the fairground came into view, where a temporary stable, stadium and entire fair had been erected in one of the largest fields Lizzy had seen. Her heart began to beat faster as her excitement skyrocketed. A flurry of activity overwhelmed her as she exited the truck. Men swarmed the trunk and after learning her name quickly whisked away her tack. A small child with a clipboard and a crooked smile with a missing tooth led her, her trainer Amber and Lily to Lily's stall. A full bedding of straw and a small pile of hay was so appealing Lily practically ran Lizzy over in her haste to get inside. Lizzy laughed as Amber kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Practice tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp!" She said sharply returning to business before wandering off with a wave into the crowd. A loud squeal followed by an explosive hug that nearly knocked her into the stall with her horse signaled the arrival of Charlotte. Once she had untangled herself from her best friend Lizzy looked charlotte over with surprise.

"Charlotte!" She asked, staring. Her friend's long hair had been cut and highlighted and her makeup was subtle and perfectly done. She looked sophisticated and polished.

"Oh Lizzy, I'm so happy you're here! Lady Catherine says you can come and stay with me in her mansion! She has a room for you and everything!" She led Lizzy to a car that was waiting one of those really shiny ones that just oozed an obscene number of zero's on its price tag. She slid gently into the seat, worrying that she'd scratch the expensive tan leather. "Lady Catherine wants to meet us as soon as you get changed. You brought something nice to wear right?" Lizzy froze.

"No!" She said with confusion, "I'm at a horse show why would I bring nice clothes?"

"Oh god, and we're not the same size," She said looking at Lizzy's thin frame. "You'll just have to make do with what you're wearing."

Lizzy sighed, her excitement was dropping considerably with every moment and her nerves were rising to take its place. The car pulled to a gentle stop and Charlotte slid out of the car muttering, "Oh god and we're late, she's gonna kill us! Hurry up!" She called to Lizzy who threw open the door and stumbled out… right someone. She breathed deeply and her mind froze, instantly recognizing the scent. Please god, She thought as she slowly raised her gaze to find that once again she had literally run into William Darcy.

((Peeks head out… hi again… sorry bout the short chapter after such a long wait.. college classes with writers block suuucks. Luckily I only have about a month left! And then I have all of may and June to write! I'm sorry for taking so long to write.. Proposal chapters all written just gotta get there! I love all my reviewers who seem to forgive me for taking forever! U guys are fantastic!))


	12. Chapter 12: A Competition

((A/N Hey guys! As schools winding down i've found some time to write!!! So here you go a new chapter in less than a month! Sorry for the spelling and stuff, i'm exhausted. School for me ends next week and i'll do my best to have the chapter postings pick up after that! Wish me luck on my finals and i'll have a new chapter for you guys as soon as I can! Oh and thanks to the awesome reviews I'm getting you guys are wonderful!))

She stared up at him, her mouth moving soundlessly. He still hadn't let her go, his arms were wrapped around her, one finger brushing where her shirt had rode up. She shoved away from him once her brain started working again, yanking forcefully on the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She spat out around her shock.

"My aunt," He said simply jerking a thumb back towards the giant house. He hadn't taken his eyes from her face. She felt discomfort start to break through the shock as he continued to stare at her.

"Will!" A voice called and he jumped as if pinched. A tall dark haired boy was trotting down the stairs. As he slid to a bouncing stop beside Darcy she noted a bright open smile, dark eyes with deeply engraved wrinkles in the corners that showed he spent a lot of his time smiling and a mop of medium brown curls a few shades lighter than Darcy's hair. "Hey!" he said giving a twirl of his fingers.

"Fitz this is Elizabeth Bennet, we met…" he trailed off not sure how to continue.

"When he stayed in my town." She finished for him.

"Neat!" Fitz said. "What are you doing in this place?" He gave the house behind him a look of disgust and Lizzy chuckled lightly.

"Riding," She said gesturing to the garment bag that was currently being removed from the car by what appeared to be a stereotypical tuxedoed butler. "I qualified for the competition and am looking forward to kicking Darcy's butt over the next few days." She flashed a grin at Darcy who just frowned back at her.

"Who said you'd be kicking any butt," he muttered mutinously under his breath as she brushed past him. She grinned at his remark as she followed the butler inside, running to catch up with Charlotte instead.

Charlotte hurried her up the stairs, fluttering her into a room before she grabbed the suitcase from the butler and flung it on the bed. She ripped the zipper open and began flinging Lizzy's clothing around.

"Didn't you bring Anything nice?!" Charlotte cried as she only found jeans and tee shirts.

Lizzy shrugged, "No one said anything about fancy clothes and you know I avoid them unless I have to." She folded her arms over her chest, "And I won't be cowed by some stuffy old lady with a stick up her bum." She grinned at a frazzled Charlotte, "You know I don't care what she thinks of me." She sighed as her friend thrust a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt at her. She tugged them on and shook her long hair out of its braid, enjoying the feel of it brushing against her elbows as she shook it out.

She thudded down the stairs after Charlotte who stopped dead and walked sedately down the last flight. Lizzy assumed she didn't want to make too much noise. Lizzy sighed once, before following Charlotte into the room. It was all a dark shade of red, from the wood to the fabric and she immediately took a dislike to the overworked expensive furnishings. A woman dressed in black sat on a couch her posture perfectly erect as if there was a string pulling her up from the tip of her nose. The woman was beautiful but her features were frozen, probably due to some plastic surgery. Her hair was a pale slightly unnatural blonde over dark eyebrows and equally dark eyes. Her nose rose higher as she took looked Lizzy over, from the tips of her battered black chucks to her t-shirt and messy hair. Lizzy stared back at her and raised her chin just a little bit, to show she wasn't intimidated by this lady.

"You must be Elizabeth Bennet," Lady Catherine's voice was low, without any hint of an English accent. Her voice held a hint of disdain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am" She replied sweetly, sitting primly on the couch across from the woman. Her attention was drawn to a girl her own age, who was staring at the carpet with a single minded intensity. Her skin was a sickly pale color and her blonde hair made her seem like a washed out version of a normal girl.

A noise drew her gaze to the door as Darcy and his cousin slipped into the room. Lady Catherine let something akin to a smile grace her face. "My nephews, William Darcy and Richard Fitzwilliam." She grinned at them and gave a small twirl of her fingers in response. Catherine's brow furrowed as much as it could with so much Botox in it and she looked between her nephew and guest. "Have you met before?" She asked coldly.

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth replied, "I met them both on the driveway earlier but Darcy went to the high school in my town this year." She said as he flushed lightly and looked at his polished shoes. The older woman twitched when she called Darcy by his last name, but she refused to call him by Will or William. Richard immediately moved to sit beside her and drew her immediately into conversation about traveling, books and music. She never would have guessed that arguing the pro's and con's of bands would be so much fun. They didn't even notice Lady Catherine's monologue slow and then stop.

"Richard!" She barked and they both jumped, "What are you talking about? Tell me right now!"

"We were talking about music Aunt." Richard muttered, eyes downcast.

"Oh music! Do join our conversation then! It's one of my favorite subjects. I have excellent taste and natural talent. Anne would be the same if she weren't so sick. Has Georgiana been practicing?" She turned her gaze sharply onto Darcy who had been staring into space in silence. He flinched slightly before he answered.

"Very well Ma'am, she practices for hours every day."  
"That's very good," Lady Catherine nodded with self-satisfaction, as if she was the source behind the girls talent. "Tell her that true talent can't be achieved with out almost constant practice."

Darcy mumbled something and nodded. Lady Catherine continued on the tirade, pausing only to subtly insult Lizzy a few times. As she wound down Richard jumped on the chance and begged Elizabeth for a brief performance.

Lizzy flushed and stared at him, appalled. Lady Catherine grinned like a cat presented with cream. "I'm not that good," She said quietly, wondering how he knew she played.

"Play for us Ms. Bennet," She said settling into her seat, looking at the blushing girl with unwavering expectations. She sighed, meandering over to a piano that looked way to fine to be forced to produce the sounds she was about to make it. She slid onto the seat and started, her fingers lightly playing the keys. Lady Catherine paused for a moment before continuing the conversation as if Lizzy was just a radio in the background. Lizzy's teeth ground but she continued to play. Suddenly a large hand rested against the piano above her hands. She didn't look up from the keys but she knew that it was Darcy.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" She murmured softly, barely audible above the piano as she looked up briefly at him before she looked back at her hands.

"I know that no one can manage that," He said matching her volume, "What are you playing?"

She could feel her face begin to burn, "I'm just making it up as I go along," She stared intently at her hands, with their broken nails and chipped nail polish.

"What was my cousin like in your town?" Richard appeared beside his cousin. She stopped playing and looked up at them. They were both really good looking, with their British accents and handsome faces. But while Richard had laugh lines in the corner of his eyes but the subtle smile that Darcy was giving her right now was making her heart stutter.

She grinned, "Do you really want to know?" Richard nodded vigorously as his grin widened. "He was distant and cold, rarely talking to anyone outside his group of friends unless he had to."

"I have trouble talking with people I don't know," Darcy said back his brow furrowed slightly.

"Why would this be?" She began to play again, her tone sarcastic as she grinned up at Richard, "That a guy, who is athletic and intelligent is unable to talk to other people."

"Because he doesn't bother to!" Richard laughed softly, grinning up at his now fully frowning cousin.

"I'm not good at it!" Darcy's voice rose with indignation.

"I'm not as good at science, math or soccer as you are. But you can vouch that all of them require practice for improvement." Darcy's mouth quirked up at this.

"Well maybe its just that neither of us perform for strangers," He said softly as his aunt called out.

"Enough of this music. Join our conversation." Richard rolled his eyes but followed his cousin meekly back to the circle of couches.

* * *

She was forced to spend almost every night with Lady Catherine, Richard and Darcy. Richard was fun to spend time with, interesting and quite clearly interested in her. She had only brought up Bingley once.

"_You left school very suddenly." She had said at dinner the second night. The competition had started that morning and she and Darcy were already neck and neck for the lead. _

_ "Yes, the Bingley's were eager to start their summer travels." His eyes were suddenly fascinated by the over cooked carrots floating in his bowl. _

_ "Do you plan on returning?" She asked softly._

_ "They haven't said anything about it."_

_ "Jane has spent the summer at an internship in New York City," She said staring intently at his face, "You didn't happen to see her did you?" She caught the barest hint of a flinch as he looked into her eyes._

_ "No."_

She was standing watching the horse and rider in the ring stumble over the triple at the end of course. She rubbed her hands over her ratty jeans, double checking the number on the scoreboard and quickly calculating how much time she had left. Richard was off grabbing them both something to drink, they spent most of the time she wasn't getting ready or riding hanging out together. Surprising Darcy was there a lot as well. She didn't know why he was always lurking around, but she often caught him staring at her. Charlotte had teased her the night before that Darcy must have a crush on Lizzy but she brushed it off with a snort. It was already the second to last day of competition. She could see Lady Catherine from where she stood, sitting in a box right next to the railing like royalty. Lizzy remembered the conversation or should she say interrogation she had to go through the night before.

_"Where did you learn to play?" She had started after forcing Lizzy to play the piano again. _

_ "From my school, they offered lessons."_

_ "You didn't have a private teacher?"_

_ "No," She had begun to get a bit impatient with the demanding woman._

_ "Do you paint? Draw? Sing?" Lizzy bit her lip as she remembered a long ago conversation about the valued talents of a women._

_She shook her head, "No, Ma'am."_

_ "How many sisters do you have?" The abrupt change in topic made her jump slightly._

_ "I'm the second oldest of five," She said quietly._

_ "And your younger sisters are they dating?" Lizzy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this statement. _

_ "Yes," She said shortly, her anger growing now. _

_ "But you just graduated, your younger sisters must be very young."_

_ "Yes, my youngest just turned 16 last weekend." _

_The woman had humphed as if she had just said her sister stripped for a living, but turned the interrogation into a monologue on the falling standards of modern women. _

The booming announcer drew Lizzy out of her reverie. She glanced at the clocked and decided she might as well get a jump on getting ready. She knew that Richard would find her even though she left as she crossed the yard, dodging frantic coaches and horses with practiced ease. She slid into one of the changing rooms, pulling on her cream-colored breeches and knee high black boots that she had already polished to a gleaming shine six times since that morning. She tugged her t-shirt over her head pulling the white button down shirt from its hanger and doing it up with shaking fingers. It was her last ride. She needed an almost perfect ride to beat the almost inhuman ride Darcy had pulled earlier that morning. She pulled the jacket over her arm, fumbling for a moment when the sleeve got caught behind her back. She slid it on, and packed her clothes up, before slipping the bag and helmet over her arm. She dropped the bag outside the stall door where Amber was currently putting a last minute polish on Lily's tack.

After a last minute pep-talk and a leg up from Amber Lizzy was sitting on Lily watching the horse and rider before them finish their course. Lily shifting below her as their predecessor moved past them to the boom of the announcer. Her ears began to ring as she finally gave Lily her head. At the slackness in the reins Lily burst forward, perfectly balanced on the line between control and speed. They cantered a circle while the announcer called her name and number, but she couldn't hear much beyond the air rushing past her ears. A loud mechanical tone cut through the wind and they burst forward, the perfect control they had vanishing as they rushed forward. Three, two, one, she counted in her head as on one Lily thrust them both into the air, easily souring over the jump that was almost five feet tall. Lizzy's brow furrowed in concentration as she absorbed the impact of the landing in her heels and knees. The next jump was just as perfect as the first. She knew that they were already faster than the fastest time, which of course belonged to Darcy. A smile graced her face as they flew, years of training making ever motion perfect. They had blown through the course with only two jumps left. They pounded towards the jump, and Lizzy got ready to count the strides until take off, measuring the distance in her head.

"Three.." She started under her breath when a sudden exclamation of angry noise and a flurry of movement in the silent motionless arena caused Lily's perfect pace to stutter under her. Lizzy's count fell apart as Lily's focus turned from the jumps to the loud voices that were waving their arms around right next to the ring. Lizzy knew what was going to happen before it did. Years of training couldn't over power instinct as Lily spun quickly away from the sound. Lizzy struggled to move with her horse but her momentum and balance were off. She felt an odd sense of weightlessness before she felt her helmet crack and buckle as she hit the fence. She tumbled over it, and hit the soft sand of the arena hard. Lights burst against the sky as shock echoed through her mind and body. A single scream pierced the air as the arena erupted in gasps and the blue sky went dark.

((heehee no proposal for u guys yet! I've had it written for a while and am still working on perfecting it but it'll definately be in the next chapter! Until Next time!!))


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner and a Show

((A/N here it is! the proposal scene! please excuse the middle section it was written at about three am lol. Next chapter will be up soonish now that I'm out of school. Reviews would be wonderful ;) Enjoy! ))

The loud murmurs of the crowd fluctuated with the pounding in her skull. The blue sky of the stadium was flickering with darkness as indistinct shadows passed over her. "Elizabeth?" A voice called echoing with ringing of her ears. She shut her eyes, wanting to fall back into the darkness because it was quieter. "Elizabeth!" A deep voice called urgently and someone began to tap lightly but painfully on her cheeks. She furrowed her brow, cracking one eye open, "Hit me one more time and I'll kick your ass." She opened them all the way to see Darcy, Richard and a woman in dark blue EMT gear leaning over her.

"We need to put the collar on her neck," The woman said softly, gentle hands cradled her neck as she was fitted with the collar. It forced her to stare straight up at the sky and Will, who sat, cradling her head and holding it still. Someone had removed her helmet. His face was in shadow, haloed by sunlight, as even when she squinted she couldn't see his expression. The EMT flashed a light in her eyes and she winced. "Okay we can move her to the stretcher and take her to the tent for some more tests." Gentle hands lifted her by her shoulders and feet and settled her onto the hard plastic. Cheers rang through the stadium and she almost passed out in embarrassment as she was carried out. Suddenly she gasped, "Lily!"

"She's fine," Richard said with a smile, "A groom took her back to her stall and a vets just double checking her to be safe. A hand gently took hers but she couldn't see whose it was.

"I can't go to the hospital," She murmured calmly, "I have to do my re-ride."

"You won't be doing that any time soon, "The EMT said from somewhere by her feet. "You probably have a concussion; luckily we have a well-equipped medi-tent. You won't need a hospital." Lizzy relaxed, knowing her mom would never let her hear the end of it. The sky moved above her a strong wind making the clouds blow past above her head, giving her vertigo.

They got to the tent and the cloudy sky was replaced by silky white tent cloth. The doctor checked her vitals, and flashed the light in her eyes again. "Seems like everything's fine, but you have a mild concussion. You'll have to be woken every half hour or so tonight." She said as she removed the neck brace and let her sit up. Fitz was grinning at her from the other examination table as she scratched the itch she had been dying to scratch since the examinations started. The EMT left, brushing past Darcy who stood by the entrance, arms crossed, his eyes intense on her and his expression unreadable. The silence grew awkward when the loudspeaker boomed, making all three of them jump. "Would the winners please make their way to the Winners Circle for the presentation of awards." Darcy was gone before the speaker screeched into silence.

"Jerk," She muttered softly as she pushed herself gingerly into a sitting position and laid back against the pillows.

"He really is a good guy," Richard said softly as he moved to sit on the foot of her bed. She snorted with laughter, "He's a bit of a jerk yes but he's a loyal friend. Like his best friend was getting serious about this girl, but she was only interested in his money. He said her mother and younger sisters were just horrible."

Lizzy was silent for a moment as she struggled to speak through the hot rage that had suddenly filled her. "So he separated them?" She murmured through lips that seemed to have gone numb.

"With the help of the friends sister yeah," Richard replied quietly, sensing that the conversation hadn't gone the ways he had wanted it to. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said softly, "I just want to go home. I'm tired."

He frowned as she turned away, "Okay," was the only thing he said before turning to call for his car.

Lizzy spent the rest of her vacation in her rooms hiding from everyone but Charlotte. Darcy had stopped by twice but she pretended to be asleep. Tonight was the last night of the visit and since she was able to walk her presence was required. Charlotte had bought her a dress with her pin money that was now hanging on the back of a door. It was a designer she had never heard of but the unremoved price tag made her eyes bug. Still she got dressed in the dark green dress with a beautiful skirt that fell to her knees. Since she couldn't really lift her arms to do her hair she left it to fall down her back. She spun admiring the way her hair fell over the back of the dress, which was lace from the back of her neck to the top of her hips. A light tap on her door drew her from her reflection and to the door. She opened it to Charlotte who looked stunning in a silvery blue dress. "Wow," Elizabeth murmured barely recognizing the girl she remembered in overalls and ratty t-shirts. "You're all grown up," She said teasingly.

"Right back 'atcha, Will won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Richard too!" Lizzy laughed and shook her head.

"Will only stares at me cause something's wrong with me." She said pursing her lips.

"I think he likes you Lizzy." Charlotte said with a teasing grin.

They walked down the hall, arm in arm like they did when they were children as Lady Catherine's dulcet tone rose to a dull roar. "Where are those girls? In my time we'd never make a hostess of my standing waiting in the Foyer!" Collin's voice oozed up the stairs as the descended. Lizzy tried to keep her gaze on Richard and not on Darcy who loomed behind him as they both stared at her. Darcy's brow was furrowed and his full lips were pressed tightly together. She held his gaze for an instant before pointedly turning her gaze to Richard with a smile. They smiled and joked as they got in the car and left, ignoring Lady Catherine's tirade on Charlottes poor taste.

Lizzy wasn't at all surprised to see a five star restaurant on the other side of the door when they finally stopped. The valet scrambled to get to the door, though Lady Catherine still snapped about shoddy service as she swept towards the door. Lizzy anticipating this slipped a ten-dollar bill into the sixteen year olds hand. Darcy stared at her as she turned towards the door, and she knew it was because he disapproved of what she had done. Arrogant prick, she thought as she turned away her face flushed in disgust and anger.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth slid the valet the tip that his aunt hadn't even though to give him. He wanted to glare as the boy, Larry according to his nametag, stared after her in an almost comical look of awe and admiration. Darcy brushed past him, staring after Elizabeth. She was breathtaking in her dress, the dark green making her pale skin look like the softest cream silk. The lace was subtly sexy, hinting at her skin beneath the long curtain of her hair. He was about to go talk to her when his Aunt's voice cut through his focus. "Why don't you walk with your cousin," She commanded through clenched teeth, recognized where his gaze was going. He gritted his teeth before moving to offer his arm to his cousin. He could hear her breath wheezing slightly in her chest as they walked slowly up the stairs. She was sweet, but pale and sickly. Under her mothers overprotective blanket she had never improved. He gave her a small smile, which she returned shyly. The maître-d had started bowing and scraping to his aunt the minute she had walked through the door and Darcy almost groaned. They were seated in the best table and a waiter was there almost instantaneously. Lizzy was seated next to him and she was looking vaguely green. His eyes flickered to her in concern as his aunt noticed his gaze and frowned.

"I know that this might be overwhelming for someone of your standing but you could at least try to have a pleasant expression on your face."

Lizzy frowned but didn't say anything, focusing on the scraps of lettuce that the restaurant was calling a salad. She speared one a bit viciously, as if the leaf had done her a personal wrong. Lady Catherine started on modern manners in the lower classes as he watched her eyes and body get tighter and tighter. He frowned as the anger in his own chest grew, his aunt was being rude far worse than anyone from their station should act.

"… I'm not at all surprised that Eliza lost the competition. Her horse was as poorly disciplined as she was, or it certainly wouldn't have done that." The screech of Elizabeth's metal chair across the tiled floor drew the attention of the entire table. She stood, her fists balled, "I lost, because you were rude and inconsiderate. I would have beaten your nephew if it wasn't for a lapse in our concentration that was due to an old bore suddenly deciding to jump around and scream in dead silence." Her body shook as Lady Catherine's mouth dropped open and Collin looked like he was about to have a fit. "It's your fault, not mine." She said coldly, before turning and striding out of the now silent room, her heels echoing on the floor. Darcy shoved his chair back and followed her, ignoring both Richard's and his aunt's protests. She stood outside, her shoulders hunched against the cold breeze. He slid his suit jacket from his own shoulders and slipped it over hers. She jumped, the sleeves of the jacket spinning comically as she turned to look up at him. Her glare deepened, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to help you get home," He said coolly, ignoring her anger. He expected her to smile or something but she just shrugged turning back to stare down the driveway as Lady Catherine's car pulled up. He opened the door for her and she slid past him with a slight nod. He slid after her and tapped lightly on the privacy glass between them and the driver. He could see the gentle curves of her face in the moonlight as she stared out of the window lost in thought. He grinned to himself as he replayed the events from dinner in his mind, her beauty as she finally stood up to his aunt. Something neither he nor Richard had ever done. He stared at the back of her head; she was everything he would want, intelligent, fiery and beautiful. He settled back in the chair, contenting himself with silence for the remainder of the trip.

When they pulled up to the house he held the door for her, holding out his hand to help her stand. She took it hesitantly touching only the tips of her fingers to his. Still he felt electricity flow all the way through him and he followed her up the stairs, his determination rising with every step he took. She didn't look back at him, even though his footsteps, out of time with hers echoed through the empty house. She hesitated outside her room, sensing him still behind her.

"Do you need something?" She asked him, staring up in the bright light of the hall. He felt himself take a step towards her as the mysterious look in her eyes drew him in. He studied her in silence trying to decode her, figure her out for the first time since they had met.

"Elizabeth," He murmured her name softly as, almost unconsciously, he felt himself move a tiny bit forward, her breath brushing against his lips and making him shiver. He closed his eyes and the distance between them in one firm motion, feeling her lips against his with every nerve. He felt her stiffen and then exhale against his mouth and they stumbled back until she was pressed against the wall. Her perfume filled his senses, making him dizzy as their lips moved. "Elizabeth," He murmured her name as they parted ever so slightly to breath, his heart thudding in his chest in time with hers as a smile curved his lips.

* * *

Lizzy had no idea what had come over her; from finally yelling at Lady Catherine to accepting a ride home with Darcy without any protest she had decided she had finally gone insane. She fumed the entire ride home, pissed at Lady Catherine for being so horribly bitchy, a bit at Richard for not standing up for her and most of all at Darcy, onto whom she could blame every trouble from the past few months. She accepted his hand as he held the car door for her. She tried to touch as little of him as possible, trying to keep the disgust off of her face as she moved past him and into the empty house. She was halfway across the foyer when she noticed the discordant footsteps that followed her. She hoped he just happened to be going in the same direction, her discomfort rose as she stopped in front of her door and the footsteps stopped behind her. She turned her eyes snapping in anger, "Do you need something?" She asked sharply, her annoyance high in her throat.

He stood behind her, staring at her with an intensity that made her extremely uncomfortable. He took a step forward then another, closing the gap between them with the steady finality of an executioners drum. She found their gazes meeting and she couldn't look away as he drew close. His eyes were buried in shadows as her chin steadily rose to maintain eye contact with him. He stopped for a breath, which she could almost feel the rise and fall of his chest against her own despite the inches between them. "Elizabeth," He said huskily, the vibrations of his deep voice rumbling in her chest. Suddenly he took a final step and bent, pressing his lips firmly against her own without any of the awkward clumsiness of her previous kisses. She stiffened then sighed and he moved closer, making her almost stumble back into the wall. He pressed her close and her eyes fluttered shut. The feeling in her chest changed to something else, almost enjoyment but that was gone in a flash as he pulled away for a breath. "Elizabeth," He said again as he grinned to himself and her anger was back in full force. She forced her hands against his chest and shoved him as hard as she could.

He stood, his chest heaving as he stared at her, his eyes smoldering as they stood in silence. Jane's broken face flashed in her mind and her eyes narrowed in anger as she contemplated the most painful place to hit him. He took a step back and ran his hand through his hair. He turned away and suddenly burst into speech making her jump. "This is ridiculous. I don't understand this. Why can't I get you out of my head? You're not my equal in any way, not in money or social standing but somehow you're in my head and you won't get out. I could have any girl I want and I don't know why I want you!" He was pacing speaking so quickly that the words tumbled out in a frantic mess that she had a little trouble understanding, but only a little. She crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her teeth together so tightly that they were grinding in her mouth. "I want to stop measuring you against every other girl I see, I want to stop thinking about you all the freaking time!" He was beginning to shout. "But I can't and I give up!" his voice changed as he turned to her and began to approach her, "Go out with me." He said softly and she wanted to hit him. "I give up." His face was open, vulnerable and she felt a moment of pity before it was drowned in anger.

"No," She said as forcefully as she could mange.

He looked as if someone had hit him in the face with something heavy, "Excuse me?" He repeated incredulously. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No," She said a bit louder, she had no idea why he was acting so surprised. "My god, just because u have a big bank account you seem to think that everyone leaps to do whatever you want. Though I'm sure all my faults will make this my rejection easier. No!" her voice rose. He looked ready to interject but she didn't let him. "You just shut up and listen. Ever since I met you I knew you were the biggest most self absorbed selfish prick I'd ever have the misfortune to meet." His face was paling and she could see his fists were clenched. "You march around with your attitude and your nose stuck so high up in the air I'm surprised planes don't fly up it. Acting like anyone without seven zeros behind their paycheck isn't worth your time, you make me sick." He opened his mouth again but she took a step towards him, "As if your high and mighty attitude wasn't enough you have the idiocy to believe that I would ever date you after what you did." She fell into fuming silence.

"What did I do?" Darcy ran his hand through his hair again.

"Think really hard Darcy, use those two brain cells you have and try for once to look beyond yourself." She growled out, becoming even more furious that he didn't remember.

"Jane," He murmured softly, his face going slack.

"Give the boy a prize," She said with a laugh that bordered on hysteria. "You separated them when they loved each other."

He let out a bark of laughter, "I did it for his own good, I doubt she minded too much. I'm sure she'll find someone else with loads of money to distract her." A loud smack echoed in the hall and Darcy lifted a hand to a reddening cheek.

"My sister is heartbroken," She spat.

"I barely saw any sign that she liked him at all!" He shouted back.

"My sister barely shows me how she feels," She shrieked and he stumbled back as if she had hit him again. He looked upset for a moment before the arrogant mask was back on his face.

"I still stand by what I did." He said coldly.

"Of course you do," Her nails were digging into her palms in her attempts to not hit him. "And what about George."

She was surprised to see the complete change in his demeanor and the look in his eyes frightened her. He took a step forward but she held her ground, "What does that bastard have to do with this?" He spat out.

"You destroyed his future!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You destroyed his future and you treat him with disdain!" Disgust dripped from her voice. "Is that all?" His eyes were snapping in anger and they were as close as they had been when they kissed.

"Not quite," She said, "Lastly, you didn't ask me to go out with you, you demanded I do it. But even if you had asked I wouldn't have said yes. Nothing you could have said would have made me say yes. " His eyes were flashing with anger

"Apparently I haven't done anything right ever. Maybe those would have been over looked if your pride" She stiffened at this but he plowed on, "hadn't been hurt. Maybe if I had flattered you and hidden my own struggles you would have liked it better. But I hate lying. And I'm not ashamed of how I felt. Can you expect me to rejoice that your family is insane and that everyone I know would disapprove of us? Should I rejoice in the in inferiority of your life?"

"Ever since I met you your selfishness and complete disdain for other people has made you the last person I'd ever consider dating." She spat out and he flinched hurt obvious on his face.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." He said quietly, his voice shocking after so much yelling. He took a step towards her, until they were barely apart. His eyes searched hers for a moment and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. After a few seconds he sighed turning and striding away down the hall and into the darkness. She stood there for a moment before opening the door and slipping into her room. She sat down on her bed and stared into the darkness for hours before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Darcy shut his door silently, refusing to show any sign of how much he had been affected by what she said. Anger still fizzed under his skin and he kicked the desk chair as he passed it. He swore as pain cut through his blind anger calming him as he nursed his foot. He still fumed with anger at her rejection, as he flopped back onto the bed. He ran through every worse he had said, everything she had accused him of. Charlie, now the thought of that made him wince. Perhaps he had been too quick to assume that Jane had the same motivations as her mother. He groaned into his hands as a wave of guilt flowed over him. He had been wrong, as hard as that may be for him to accept. His mind flickered o her next accusation and he was tempted to throw something very heavy. Wickham, the first person he had ever wanted to kill, the only person he had ever hated. He clenched his fist but refused to punch anything.

His eyes flew to his computer where it sat charging on the desk. He stood in one sudden motion after staring at the motionless piece of technology for a few minutes. He shoved it open with unnecessary force as he threw himself into the seat. He opened his email, hoping that he still had an email that they had exchanged for the project they had worked on all those months ago. He gave a grim smile when he found it buried in his school email folder. He opened a new message and began to type. He knew that he wouldn't see her again after this, and that she would never want to see him either. Still he couldn't let her keep thinking those things. She had to know the truth. She had to be warned about Wickham.

((There we go! the proposal scene is done! now for the rest of the story :D Let me know what you guys think :D ))


	14. Chapter 14: Changes

((New chapter new chapter! This was a hard inbetween one to write but now that this is done I'm on my way! Sooo NEW CHAPTER! ))

Lizzy woke with a headache pounding against her skull. She groaned softly as she rolled over, trying her hardest to fall back into sleep. She listened to the birds singing softly outside her window before the ping of her email made her sit up. Last night flooded back into her mind and she sat up with a gasp of shock and anger. She ruffled on hand through her tangled hair, which was a rat's nest from tossing and turning the entire night. She couldn't believe the gall of that moron, asking her out after everything he had done! She huffed in anger and grabbed one of the decorative pillows off of the floor where she had shoved it the night before and threw it as hard as she could in the direction of the door. She fell back her anger simmering in her chest filling her veins with boiling water.

Another ding from her computer made her stalk forward. She yanked the ornate chair from under the desk and flopped into it not really caring about its price tag. With a tap on its mouse the screen flashed to life, her email open in the desktop. The last email was from Jane but the one before that was from an address she didn't quite recognize. The subject read 'Please don't delete this' and she suddenly remembered whose email it was. She selected it and her hand hovered over the delete button. How dare he email her? She didn't want to see or speak to him again. Stubbornly she clicked the delete button, sending the message unread to her trash folder. She instead read Jane's email.

"_Dearest Lizzy, _

_I got back from New York last night. It's hard to believe we'll be leaving for college in a few weeks. We have so much to pack. Our fall orientation packets from school came today along with our housing assignments. We aren't in the same room unfortunately, but we're on the same hall floor a few rooms apart! It's going to be great to finally get away from home and to school. _

_I will admit Lizzy that I did something you wouldn't approve of while I was in New York. I went to try and see Charlie. He wasn't home thank god, so I was spared the embarrassment. I saw Caroline however, and she was completely changed from the last time we had spoken. I see now that my emails to her and her brother weren't sent to the wrong addresses but were just ignored. I feel like such a fool, Lizzy. But since then I've decided to get over him. Maybe we'll find some cute college boys at school. I can't wait for you to come home Lizzy. I'll see you tomorrow night._

_Jane."_

Lizzy sniffed loudly as she tried to keep from crying. "This isn't right!" Lizzy said to herself, rubbing her temples. A soft tap on her door made her rise. If it was Darcy, she was going to kill him, she thought as she called out, "Enter." Instead Charlotte stuck her head through the door. "Lizzy?" She asked looking with confusion at the chaos of her room.

"Hey," Lizzy said trying to force some happiness into her tone of voice. Charlotte stepped fully into the room at the look on Lizzy's face, shutting the door with a light thud behind her.

"Lizzy is everything okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes," Lizzy said, taking a deep breath.

"The car is here to take you to the stable." Charlotte said glancing around the still completely unpacked room. Lizzy glanced at the clock and cursed. She threw her things into the bag as quickly as she could. She and Charlotte ran around the room in a flurry of barely coordinated movement as they threw their stuff into the suitcase on the floor. Finally everything seemed to be packed and they forced the suitcase shut. Lizzy yanked the handle up and they ran giggling down the hallway the suitcase rolling along behind them. After a close call on the stairs Lizzy's suitcase was packed in the trunk and she was hugging Charlotte goodbye. "I want to see you soon," She said softly. "And emails every week." She tried not to cry as Charlotte hugged her tightly in return.

"An email every week," Charlotte said with a grin, "And phone calls." She laughed blinking tears out of her eyes.

"I'll call you when I land," Lizzy said as she pulled away and entered the car. With a sputter of gravel the car pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the stable. She sighed in the backseat, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. She came to the competition to ride but instead she had discovered things that she had never even guessed. Darcy's face swam behind her eyes and she squeezed them tightly shut to make it go away. Amber noticed her silence as she loaded Lily into the trailer and slid into the front seat of the car. Unwilling to pry she just turned the music up and the truck for home.

Darcy ran through the halls, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what he had told her in the email but he couldn't let her leave without talking to her in person. He skidded to a stop outside her closed door. "Elizabeth!" He called loudly as he pounded on the door. There was no answer and he knocked on the door again, "Please I need to talk to you." He reached for the knob and was surprised to find it turning in his hand. He practically fell through the door before he caught himself. There wasn't anyone inside the room. Her things were gone from where they were scattered and one empty dresser draw was still half open. He sighed, collapsing against the doorframe as tears prickled at his eyes. He had missed her. She was gone and he'd never have a chance to see her again or fix what he had broken. He slammed a fist against the doorframe anger overwhelming him. A glint of silver drew his attention and he crossed the room. A silver bracelet was curled in the bottom of the open drawer clearly where it had fallen and been forgotten. He remembered seeing it around her wrist tucked under the sleeve of her riding jacket and shirt. It was a circle of silver with an elegant leafless tree cut out of it. Leather thongs wrapped around the wrist and a tiny silver bird and rough cut stone dangled from the clasp. He hesitated, knowing if he returned it to Charlotte she would return it to Elizabeth. But something held him back and he wrapped the bracelet around his wrist it was tight but it fit. With a sigh he turned and left, his hand already unconsciously fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. He had a few weeks before he left for college. He'd spend it with Georgiana in England before he had to return.

Five weeks later found Lizzy in a car once again only this time it was with her entire family and all of her and Jane's things. Her mother and three younger sisters were in one car while she, Jane and her father were in the other. She was happy she wouldn't have to put up with the chatter for the hour and a half car drive to their new home. Finally the green exit sign said what they needed and they pulled off of the highway and onto a smaller road. Traffic got worse as the number of out of state license plates began to become as common as the instate ones. Finally the signs for Pemberley College came into view. Lizzy bounced slightly in excitement as Jane continued to stare out of the window like she had been doing for the majority of the trip. When Lizzy had returned from the horse show she had tried to talk to Jane about Charlie but all Jane would say was that she was over him and then she'd change the subject. Still she was quieter and sadder and she had lost weight since then. Lizzy looked away, hoping that a change of scenery and new friends would help Jane deal with her loss. She reached forward to hug Jane who had been sitting in the front seat and received a beautiful smile in return. People were swarming over the campus and bright cerulean blue shirts were scattered through the crowd to consistent to be anything but student orientation leaders.

Lizzy grabbed the map that was falling haphazardly out of the folder on the seat beside her before she leaned up between her father and Jane to give directions. "Okay so Knight hall should be up here on the…. Left!" She shouted as she saw Knight hall written in silver letters on the side of a building. The doors of the grey stone building were wide open and students and parents streamed in and out while tall boys in blue shirts were carrying boxes and bins in and out. Her father swung into a free space and they scrambled out of the car. Jane immediately drew the gaze of the majority of men in the vicinity and quite a few blue shirted boys ran up eager to help them unload the car. Lizzy rolled her eyes already imagining Kitty and Lydia's reactions to the football team helping to unload the car. Still she grabbed a trash bag full of her clothing and slung it over her shoulder, and after showing the eager boys what room numbers they were in followed them up the stairs to her room. The boy who had a few of her boxes turned to her in the packed staircase with a grin.

"Sorry about this," He said, "There are always way too many people. You're in one of the smaller dorms. It'll settle down a lot once people leave." He grinned at her. "The name is Cole," He said shifting the boxes with ease to stick out one hand. "I'm a junior, on the soccer team, which is why I was roped into this zoo." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Lizzy Bennet. The one your friends are all drooling over is my twin sister Jane," She pointed her out with a jerk of her head. Her sister was already on the landing, but surrounded by three boys and the number was growing. She was thankful they were on the first floor and after a few minutes they managed to escape onto her floor. The hallway was bright and airy, and the RA had decorated it with fake flowers around the doors and paper trees and birds on the walls. Cole stopped short outside an already open door. "This is yours." He said with a grin, "I'll go get the rest of your stuff and bring it up."

"Thank you," She said as she took the stuff he had been holding, "Anything marked Lizzy." She called as he disappeared into the crowd with a wave. Taking a deep breath she walked into the room to meet her new roommate. The room was larger than she expected with a large window between the two beds on the far wall. It was larger than she expected. One side of the room was bare while the other side was an explosion of light watery blues and deep greens. Lizzy gave a small chuckle as she pulled out her own deep blue comforter she had made for herself embroidered with silver stars. At least they didn't have to worry about clashing. She realized that her mattress pad was still in the car and settled on the bed to wait for its arrival. Sudden movement across the room made her jump as a petite girl with short black hair emerged from the open closet. A long curtain had been hung in front of it hiding her and her overstuffed closet from view.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed as she noticed Lizzy sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry," She said with a smile that gave her dimples in her cheeks. Lizzy was surprised to hear a hint of an accent in her voice. "Are you Lizzy?" Lizzy nodded mutely her shyness suddenly kicking in. "I'm Elba ," She continued on after a second, "I can't wait to get to know you." She bounced forward for a hug and Lizzy felt herself instantly warm to the tiny girl.

"Me too," Lizzy replied. She looked around the room to see that Elba was mostly unpacked. "When did you get here?" She asked in confusion. They had arrived very early in comparison what they had expected.

"Oh I got here a few days ago. My flight from Spain was early and I don't know anyone in the area so they let me move in early."

"Spain?" Lizzy's face lit up with excitement.

"My mother's family lives there and I spend my summers there with them. Mostly though I live in London." Lizzy nodded it explained her beautiful accent a mix of Spanish and English that was completely unique to her. Lizzy began to unpack, as Cole stuck his head through the door with her mattress pad and her big box of books. She took them from him, quickly doing the introductions. Elba gave him a half hearted wave and grin but he stared at her gape jawed for a moment before he blushed and left again. Lizzy looked after him then back at her roommate who was sitting on her bed looking at Lizzy's stuff as if nothing had happened. "Do you mind if I play some music?" Elba asked after a moment of silence.

"No that's fine," Lizzy answered as she began to make her bed. Soft silver sheets went over the mattress pad followed by her blue comforter. Soft Spanish guitars filled the room as a throaty singer wailed in Spanish. It was different but not unpleasant at all. "What major are you," She asked as she finished her bed and moved on to her desk organizing all of her books on the shelf they had provided to put on top of the desk.

"Music Education with a concentration in singing and dance," Elba answered with a grin, gesturing to the instrument cases that were lined up neatly against the wall and the dance bag that spilled out over the floor. Lizzy was happy to see that Elba was a little messy; she wouldn't have done well with a neat freak.

A loud shriek from down the hall announced the arrival of Lydia, Kitty, Mary and their mother. Exclamations about the decorations and the other girl's rooms grew steadily louder as they approached and Lizzy looked at Elba's surprised expression, "Brace yourself." Lizzy murmured with a smile and Elba giggled as the three swept into the room like a tornado. Lydia and Kitty looked around for a moment in boredom before they left to go shriek and giggle after the college boys.

"Oh your little roommate is here," Mrs. Bennet swept Elba into a tight hug that left her looking decidedly uncomfortable and gasping for air. "Oh, Lizzy your making such a mess already, tsk… you'll have enough trouble maintaining that scholarship as is without your room being a mess. And your right by the window that's going to give you sunburn and wrinkles if you aren't careful…" She continued on the diatribe for a few more minutes before she got bored and decided to go see if Jane's room was up to her ridiculously high standards. Elba stared after her mother looking as if the chattering woman had stolen all of the oxygen from the room.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lizzy muttered, ducking her head in embarrassment and staring at the floor.

"Are you kidding me? There was a reason I kicked my parents out before you got here," Elba laughed. "They're just as bad as your mom only mine can do that in two languages." Lizzy smiled, relieved that she wouldn't be judged by her mother. Her father stuck his head in a little while later to give her a hug before he dragged the two younger girls away from the college boys and their mother away from them. He greeted Elba with a grin and a shaken hand before kissing Lizzy on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you Lizzy, there won't be any intelligent conversation in the house now. You'll have to call often just so that I don't go insane." Lizzy giggled.

"I will call as often as I can Dad," She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He huffed for a moment before he left as suddenly as he came. Jane and her roommate came down. Jane had been assigned Emma, a willowy blonde psychology major who looked more like Jane's twin than Lizzy did. The girls hit it off right away and walked down to the opening assembly for Orientation together. As Elizabeth and the others screamed their enthusiasm for their new school with the other five thousand freshmen she couldn't think of a time when she was more excited.

William Darcy spent the morning with Georgiana unpacking his dorm room. She was taking a flight back to London that afternoon to live with Mrs. Reynolds her other guardian in his absence. She hugged him tightly before getting in the car that would drive her back to the airport. He sighed, running his hand through already rumpled hair before he ran to catch up with his roommate. They talked about video games and classes as they walked across campus to the gym where Orientation was going to be. They gym was packed full of excited freshman and transfer students. The band in the navy and silver uniforms blasted the School fight song on repeat as Cheerleader did flips across the gym floor. He sat as his roommate introduced him to his cousin, Cole who was an Orientation leader. Cole was on the soccer team that Darcy had already gotten on to and they discussed standings of the other colleges in their division. Darcy could feel himself relaxing like he did around Georgiana or Charlie but sadness still weighed in his chest. Even after a month Elizabeth was in his head just as much as she was before she had broken his heart. He shook her away as the speaker stood at the podium cutting the band off with an imperious glance. Voices quieted until the gym was quiet, the silence ringing in his ears as much as the sound had.

"Welcome!" The woman called into the microphone, "To Pemberley University!" The crowd burst back to life with a roar as his college career began.

(( A/N So my plans for a wonderful first two months of my summer where I'd do nothing but write and hang with my friends went completely out the window as my work called me three days after school let out. So my chapters wont' be as quick as they would have been and I'm sorry for that but I know where things are going and I hope to get this done within the year. Review please! 10 reviews would really get my rear in gear! Hope everyone's having a great summer))


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Meeting

The rest of orientation was a blur of bonding experiences lead by the orientation leaders, meetings with their academic advisors and campus activities. Jane and her roommate Emma became fast friends with Elba and Elizabeth. With four sisters the communal bathrooms weren't a shock and the dorm was small enough that the wait for showers wasn't horrible. Emma a tall preppy girl was a big gossiper and had herself tuned into the schools gossip grapevine in record time. Her witty comments provided entertainment during meals as their circle of friends grew. By the end of orientation they were routinely joined by a few other people. Chryssi, the sarcastic and occasionally frightening goth bio-major would swoop in with a flurry of hyper-activity, munching on bacon bit covered salad as her bat book-bag hung from the back of the chair. Cole also joined their group a few times a week, clearly still fascinated by Elba, who couldn't have been less aware of his romantic existence. Marianne, a shy history major with brown rimmed glasses and straight brown hair completed the usual at their laughing table as the conversation bounced from Pokemon to Psychology to politics and back. Other people cycled in and out but the core group could always be counted on to be in the same part of the large cafeteria at around the same time every day.

The first day of classes came the day after the campus filled with the rest of the upper classmen. Lizzy rolled out of bed at 10, grabbing a piece of fruit that she had left on her desk to finish ripening. She bit into the red apple with a crack and smiled as she trotted down the stairs, her messenger bag bouncing on her hip. The English building her class was in was a ten minute walk or so across campus but she was born with an inability to be late so she arrived at the class ten minutes early. She sat on the ground outside the door, her long legs tucked beneath her as she pulled her a book out of her bag and began to read. The hallway filled as the rest of the class arrived, shyly standing in the hall silently as they looked at their classmates and measured them. Lizzy sat with her book, as the last student flung herself into the seat next to her. It was Emma, who grinned at Lizzy as she straightened her preppy pink sweater. Her long curls much like Lizzy's but blonde were perfectly done and pulled back from her face with a headband. She grinned at Lizzy as the teacher, a bubbly petite woman with a short dirty blonde hair . "Welcome to your first college course," She said as she vaulted up to sit on her desk, "In this course we try to expand your minds, help you see problems in different way and learn to argue and think critically." She smiled glancing at each of the students in turn, before she clapped her hands lightly together, "Lets get started."

Two hours later Lizzy came out of the class beaming. Despite the initial uncomfortable silence she had enjoyed the debate after a few of the other students jumped into the debate after her. She wandered towards the dining hall enjoying the sight of students playing Frisbee and sitting on blankets blasting music from their laptops on the quad. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, a text from Jane asking if she wanted to meet up for lunch. Lizzy typed out an affirmative reply before she continued on her way, smiling in contentment for the first time in months.

The first months of school passed fairly quickly for Darcy. He settled easily into his business classes, excelling thanks the experience he already had working in his fathers company. His roommate Eric, was crashing on his bed when Darcy staggered back from his one night class on a Tuesday night in October.

"Hey," he greeted Will, shaking a headphone out of his ear with a grin. Despite similar shyness and different tastes, they were becoming very close friends. Almost as close as Will and Charlie. Will winced unconsciously at the thought. His friend was at a college in the city, only half an hour away from Pemberley. He still hadn't recovered from the loss of his angel, but now instead of acting sullen and depressed he was overcompensation, throwing himself into his studies and proving to the world that he was just as happy as he was before they had ever went to Meryton. Darcy sighed as his phone buzzed in his pocket still on vibrate from class. It was a text from Georgiana, he settled down on the bed to answer as Cole's voice echoed down the hall. He sauntered through the door, his wide grin and slight bounce to his step also reminding Will of Charlie. He threw himself on Eric's bed, making Eric yank his laptop out from under his cousin before it got crushed. Cole ignored Eric's grumblings, brushing it off with a slight headlock and noogie to his cousins head.

"Cancel all Friday night plans," Cole called out as he shifted, leaning against the footboard of the bed. "We have a party to go to."

Will was surprised to feel a slight bit of excitement rising in his stomach. He had been to one or two parties so far this year and had found them much more enjoyable since no one knew about the dollar signs that flashed behind his name. His mind flashed back to the last party in Meryton. How beautiful Elizabeth had looked that night… he shook his head in an attempt to lose that train of thought.

"Oi! Darcy!" He jumped as Cole threw himself onto Darcy's bed, "Come on, costume party. Not to mention tons of beautiful girls pretending to be people they aren't."

"Sure," Darcy grinned at his hyperactive friend, "What else do I have to do?" He grinned, "But you have to wear a mask so I'm staring at your ugly mug all night." He shoved Cole with a grin. As Eric and Cole began discussing costume ideas Darcy's mind wandered until Elizabeth's speech began to echo in his mind once more. He strived every day to meet the standards she had inadvertently set for him. He had become popular on campus, comfortable with the people his own age to the point that he was greeted wherever he went by friends and aquantances. He sighed as her face moved behind his eyes, "What would you think if you could see me now…" He murmured softly as he turned his focus away from her to the proper costume for a college Halloween party.

Friday night found Lizzy, Jane and their friends getting ready for their first college party. Lizzy had avoided them until that point and her group of friends were more into studying than partying, but it was Halloween and they were getting ready for an upperclassman party Cole had invited them to. Elba was curled on her bed, struggling to paint her toenails as Jane curled Emma's hair. Jane was finished getting ready, dressed in an Elba styled gauzy dress. Flowers and ribbons twined through loose waves that fell between a pair of gossamer fairy wings and twisted band-aids made the tips of her ears pointy. Emma's costume hung on the back of the door, a filmy white halter-top dress. Bright red lipstick and a drawn on mole completed her Marilyn Monroe look to a 't'. Chryssi was curled in the corner, dressed in a pink polo and khaki skirt. They had stared when she walked in until she shrugged and said, "I'm normal," with a cheeky grin on her lips. It had made them all laugh. Lizzy smiled contentedly as music played through the room and the girls were discussing the latest gossip with Emma. She bent over clasping silver anklets around her ankles. She was dressed as Artemis, with a flowing Grecian gown complete with an unstrong bow and quiver, which currently hung on the back of her desk chair. Her long hair was pinned to the back of her head and twined with silvery ribbon while silvery make up made her eyes sparkle. She was coated in silvery glitter making her pale skin shimmer as she moved. She liked the effect as she pulled on silver sandals and waited for Elba and Emma to finish getting ready. Elba pulled on her gypsy costume, taking a full five minutes in front of the mirror perfecting her appearance. She had been going on and on about this boy she had met in her music class. As much as Lizzy loved her roommate if she heard another sigh over John Weatherby's chiseled cheekbones and deep lyrics she was going to scream. Lizzy felt horrible for Cole, who clearly still carried a burning flame for her tiny exotic roommate. It was obviously he had invited them partially cause he liked them but mostly because he wanted to try and impress Elba. Still Elba still hadn't given him more than a passing glance, shrugging him off as old, boring and unromantic.

After dragging Elba away from the mirror the girls sauntered through campus, a few people in costumes going ot the party, others heading around the Campus trick-or-treat routes. A few boys wolf-whistled at the girls and the left the main park of campus and crossed on of the on-campus streets to the upper-classman apartments. Loud music pounded through the walls, clashing with songs played by other parties in poorly soundproofed apartments.

Jane was muttering the apartment number under her breath as they meandered through the halls. Finally they found the right apartment and slid through the slightly opened door. The music pounded making Lizzy's ears ring in a good way and she started to move lightly to the music. Cole, who had seemed to be keeping an eye on the door for them hurried over a red cup in one hand. Noticing Jane's pointed glance he grinned, "Twenty-first birthday was during the summer break. I'm old for my age." He shouted over the music, staring Elba who had emerged from behind the group and was studying the room. His eyes moved over her and his smile softened, "You look really nice." He said softly.

Elba who appeared to not hear him hurried off into the crowd; making a beeline for someone only she could see. Lizzy glanced at Cole who was staring after her roommate, his smile falling off of his face. Lizzy restd a hand on his arm as her friends dispersed into the party. "Go find her," Lizzy said in his ear, "Show her you're not an old fart and I'm sure she'll come around." Cole grinned at her and nodded.

"I have a friend I want you to meet," Cole bent down so she could hear him, "He's a great guy, and my younger cousins roommate. I think you're gonna get along great." Lizzy shrugged and smiled her acceptance before wandering into the kitchen to find something that wasn't alcoholic. She pulled a can of soda from a tub on the ground and popped it open with a snap before she moved back into the main room to people watch. She settled herself on the arm of a couch for a few moments before a boy came up and asked her to dance. She grinned as she drained the rest of the soda, the bubbles flooding her nose and making her eyes water slightly. She followed him out onto the dance floor, swaying with the music. After a dance or two she slipped away to dance with Jane. They swayed together, guys trying to cut in but they didn't feel like dancing with guys. After an hour Lizzy ducked out to grab another soda. When she came out she settled back on her previous couch arm and looked for her friends. Emma was standing with her friend, Harriet Lizzy thought her name was, as well as two guys. One was an old friend of Emma's from high school and the other was shouting his interest in Harriet across the room. Her usual circle of boys surrounded Jane but her face had an echo of sadness across it. Elba was in the crowd of dancer's dancing with a guy who did have really nice cheekbones. Lizzy sighed as he pulled Elba close and kissed her. Lizzy looked for Cole who was standing with a boy who had his back to her. As she made her way over familiarity tickled at her mind as she studied his tall figure. Something was familiar to her she didn't know what. The boy threw back his head laughing good-naturedly at something that Cole said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as the soda in his hand jiggled. She continued up to them, "Hey Cole," She said tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to her with a smile and was about to say something when she cut him off, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She said softly smiling up at him. "Sorry," She said to his friends as he nodded, "He'll be back in a second." She barely gave the boys a passing glance before she lead him into a fairly quiet corner of the apartment. "About Elba," She said softly as he leaned close to hear what she was saying over the music, "I think she found someone else." She said quickly, looking towards the dance floor where Elba and the guy were pressed against each other in some almost stationary form of vertical kissing that might pass for dancing.

She looked back up at him in time to see the hurt flash across his face as he followed her gaze. He looked down at the floor and she reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder before she hugged him tightly. He was one of the first guys she had ever been friends with and her heart went out to him. He stared at the ground for a moment before he looked back up, his eyes slightly shiny. He took a quick swig of his beer before he grinned shakily at her. "Come on," He said grabbing her hand, "I want you to meet a friend of mine." He began to drag her back through the crowd, weaving awkwardly through the people. "He's awesome, I think you guys will get along great." He tugged her up to his friends and grinned. "Hey guys," He crowed, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "This is Lizzy. Lizzy this is my cousin Eric and his roommate Will. Will's on the soccer team with me." Eric waved lightly at her, dressed as a Gladiator with a too big helmet that kept slipping down around his eyes. The other boy still had his back to her, his previously relaxed shoulders tense. He didn't move until Cole reached out a hand and spun him. "Geeze Darcy." He laughed as his two friends eye's met and Lizzy let out a strangled gasp at his side.

"Hi Lizzy," Darcy smiled uncomfortably down at her; his face flushed bright red as she gaped numbly up at him.

She opened her mouth several times before she managed to form a sound, "You," She sputtered out before her voice failed her. He flushed even darker as Cole and Eric looked between them with confusion. After a long pause she turned and ran slipping through the party with a sudden ease before flinging the door open and slamming it shut almost on herself. She paused outside the door, her chest heaving as if she had just run a mile instead of through a tiny college apartment. She ran for the elevator after a moment, slamming repeatedly on the button as if it was the reason the person she was most uncomfortable around in the world had entered her life again. She ran back to the main part of campus before she was forced to stop and sit for a bit. She flopped down on a bench lying so her feet dangled off of the edge.

"Lizzy," Cole had followed her out of the party, standing in the cool fall air dressed as a Secret Service agent in a crisp suit and sunglasses that he had pushed to the top of his head so he could see at night. He shoved her legs off of the bench so that he could sit, "Are you ok?"

She sat up, leaning against him. "I will be," She said softly.

"Will is a great guy," He said softly, staring into the middle distance. "I've only known him for a few months but I have no idea what would make you of all people run from him like that."

"I…" She started and stopped, unwilling for some reason to tell him what had happened. He looked at her for a moment but when he realized she wasn't going to say anything sighed.

"Come on," He stood helping her up and wrapping his suit jacket over her shoulders, "Let me take you home." He walked her to her dorm room where she passed the jacket back and gave him a hug. As the door slammed shut behind her, she flopped on her bed her mind frantically running through the nights events. Cole was a great judge of people, she knew that well in her two months of knowing him. She chewed on her lower lip as she compared the brief views of Darcy she had seen that night with her past dealings. She had never heard him laugh before, or treat others with the casual ease he had shown. He was friends with Cole. She sat bolt upright and threw herself across the room into her desk chair. With fumbling fingers she opened her computer. Her email was already up from when she had left and she clicked on the trash box that she never cleaned out. She scrolled through the spam until an unread message stood out to her life a beacon. With a slightly shaking hand she double clicked on the email and began to read.

((A/N hey guys... so here's the new chapter. Hope u like it :D Thanks for allof the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't write any faster. I'll do my best to be faster for the next chapter))


	16. Chapter 16: An Email and a Breakfast

((A/N Hey guys, I finally finished the chapter, for some reason this one was harder to write than the others. I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the grammer or spelling. I'm so focused on getting these chapters out as quickly as I can for you guys, that i almost never pay attention past a basic spell check. Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews. Lots of crap has been happening to me in the past couple weeks and the reviews always cheer me up. Oh and if you're curious this fanfiction is now being translated into spanish thanks to my awesome friend Kiarakrum. You can find the story in my favorites and I'll try to post the link on my profile soon. She has my permission so dont' go hunting her down and she's doing a fantastic job. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. Thanks for everything and enjoy :D ))

The email popped up in a second window and Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly before she could read a word. She took a deep breath before she forced her eyes open and began to read. The email had been sent at 4 am.

Elizabeth,

I have no idea if you're reading this or not, but I figured I might as well try, even if you never do. I promise that this email doesn't contain a repeat of what I said last night, and I hope that you'll read this if you realize that. I know you of all people would hate someone demanding your attention, but I hope that you'll forgive me.

Last night you accused me of two things. One was that despite their feelings I separated Charlie from your sister and that I willfully destroyed the life of George Wickham. I realized from the first time we met in that hallway that Charlie was smitten with your sister. But it wasn't until Prom that I really realized how much he cared about her. Bingley falls in love a lot but I knew that with your sister it was different. While she seemed nice and seemed to like Charlie I never saw any partiality or affection for him. This on top of your mother's behavior every time we were around gave me the impression that she was just after his money more than anything else. I had hoped that she was indifferent to him. My objections to her relationship with him were the same as they were for myself. The way your family acted solidified my opinion and Caroline's and the next day we made plans to leave. Once we arrived Caroline and I made our case and Charlie agreed to cut off all contact. I am ashamed to say that I concealed your sisters being in town, but that is the only thing I'm ashamed of. This deception was beneath me. According to you I horribly misjudged your sisters feelings and my only excuse for this was that it was in the assistance of a friend. On this subject I have nothing else to say and no apologies to offer."

Lizzy stopped for a moment to fume and think things over. She knew that if she had been in his situation she would have done the same thing. Perhaps not to the zealous extreme he had but to an extent yes she would have done the same. His insults to her family rankled her but even she had been ashamed of her family's actions around Charlie and Darcy. She sighed as she remembered how her sisters practically had sex on the prom dance floor before clearly getting drunk out of someone's flask. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead and someone a few rooms down had their music pounding. She groaned glancing at the clock, she had another hour then she needed to go to sleep. She didn't really function that well on less than eight hours of sleep. She settled in the chair and began to read again.

"With respect to the other probably more incriminating accusation of my actions with George Wickham. I'm not sure what he told you but my story is the truth. For verification all you have to do is talk to Richard. His father helped my father manage the money on our estate in England. George Wickham Sr. was a good man and a better accountant and our estate thrived under his leadership. Due to the close friendship of our fathers we were thrown together a lot as boys. Wickham's mother died giving birth to him so my father was named as his godfather. We were never close but due to the isolation of our estate we were reluctant playmates. My father doted on Wickham and helped pay for his schooling, especially after Wickham's father died.

Wickham's less than perfect personality came out early on but his charm and favor with my father helped him through all of the trouble he got into. By the time he got into high school he was using drugs and women, though my father remained blissfully unaware. To his death our sophomore year, he still believed that the sun rose and set on Wickham. When my father died of cancer my sophomore year, he had spent years grooming me to take over the family business, while Wickham was allowed to spend his days with his drugs and fun. This gave him the misconception that my father cared more about him than me. Whether or not my father made a promise to secure Wickham financially I don't know, but until the end my father was meticulous and there was no mention of money for him in my fathers will. Out of residual respect for my father's supposed promise I gave George enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life if he had been careful. The funeral was in December and as soon as the check passed through he left, and was gone by Christmas.

Six months later he reappeared in our lives, the money already depleted. I was spending the summer in London and he showed up there first, asking for more money. I refused and to my knowledge he left our lives once again. But he didn't. Instead he returned to Pemberley where my 15-year-old sister was staying. I only now realize how difficult that summer must have been before he arrived. She was by herself in the house aside from her companion Ms. Younge, so George was welcomed as a childhood friend. He romanced her, and Ms. Younge encouraged her affections. By the end of the summer she was convinced she was in love. She gave him money and access to her credit cards, which he used with abandon. That was how I became alerted to his presence and I hurried to Pemberley as quickly as I could. I found Wickham with my sister in a comprimising position. I threw him out and he returned, attacking her in the gardens and attempting to rape her. While he didn't succeed Georgiana was destroyed, blaming herself for the attack and for Wickham's actions in the first place. During a private conversation Wickham confirmed what I thought. That he was only after my sister's money and that they had planned on eloping had I not come. He threatened to expose their affair unless I paid him off. Knowing that any flaw would never be forgotten in our society and that Georgiana would never recover from the shame of a trial, I paid him off again and he disappeared, this time for good, at least until a few months ago. While his motive was money, I'm sure revenge against me was also a huge motive for what he did when he returned that night. It's taken almost a year for Georgiana to recover her former personality and she still is very distrustful of strangers and men.

I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't tell you this last night, but I was too upset to speak of something that causes me pain. As I said earlier Richard, as Georgiana's other guardian, will assure you of the truth. I know you probably hate me enough to never trust anything that I say. I will never seek you out, or bother you again. I wish you every happiness.

William Darcy.

Lizzy stared at the email, reading it again before she leaned back against her chair with a sigh. Her headache was back in full force. She shut the computer before she was tempted to read it again and curled up on her bed. Elba was still at the party so the room was eerily quiet. Lizzy clutched her ratty stuffed panda to her chest, a comfort item she brought from home that she had had for years. Its head was tucked under her chin as she thought things through. She knew that if anyone had asked her even a few hours ago who she believed, she knew she would have instantly answered Wickham. But now, between the email and Cole, she didn't know what to think. She sat up suddenly, launching herself across the room to where her cell phone sat charging. She remembered that Richard had given her his cell phone number. She quickly typed a text.

**Hey, Its Lizzy, I need to ask you a question**. She sat staring at the phone with enough intensity to set it ablaze. Suddenly it rang loudly in the silent room making her jump.

**Hey Lizzy you read the email I assume. Took you long enough.**

**Yeah :/** she typed quickly and sent it

**It all true u know, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but D. said to give u space.**

Lizzy typed out her quick reply. **Thanks for telling me. I'll ttys! It's late here.**

She flipped her phone shut and checked the alarm before she left it on her bedside table. This proved everything Darcy said, she thought as she curled up underneath her comforter. The full weight of everything she had done crashed down on her with the full weight of a guilty conscious. She had accused him of pride and indifference to other people's opinions while she looked at her own actions with approval. Now she saw that she had been just as bad as him, ignoring all of the times he had shown he was a nice guy, citing the she would admit many times he hadn't been as the ultimate proof of his character. She groaned, "Stupid Stupid idiot" She groaned into the pillow as she smacked herself in the face with her pillow. She had been wrong, glaringly and horribly wrong. She was just as bad as Darcy if not worse. He was just shy and awkward, someone who didn't know how to act around people. She had believed herself to be in the right when she had been wrong.

She sighed as she settled against the pillows and tried to relax. There was no point in beating herself up too much over the past. The best she could do was try and change things for the better. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep, already trying to think of ways to apologize to Darcy.

Will had entered the party in a fairly good mood. The music was enjoyable and hanging with the guys was a blast. Cole had been talking his ear off all night about this group of girls he had met on move in day and how Cole thought he'd like one of them. At least he was when he wasn't talking about the girl he the group he liked. His friend was proving to be even more romantic than Charlie, waxing eloquently and scribbling songs about her in his notebook.

Will sipped at the soda in his hand, his eyes scanning the party. The costumes varied from the fantastic to the corny to the clearly thrown together in the last minute. He saw a Marylyn Monroe spinning with a scarecrow on the dance floor, her head thrown back with a laugh and a bit of darker blonde peaking out from under her shorter wig. A girl dressed like a cat in a slinky back leotard moved past him, glancing over him with her eyes. He touched his hat in acknowledgement and the girl giggled as she moved to his side. "Indiana Jones," She said her voice a husky murmur that was intended to make him move closer to hear her. "You like whips?" She said with a grin at the fake whip coiled on his belt.

"Not particularly," He grinned back at her, "You like cats?" He retorted, his face deadly serious. The grin dropped from her face and she removed her hand from his arm.

"Not particularly," She hissed at him and disappeared into the crowd. He sighed. He knew that if that had been with Elizabeth, she would have thrown something right back, not been insulted and stalked angrily away. He shook his head and drained his soda, using his frustration to crush the can between his hands. He couldn't go through the rest of his life comparing every woman he met to Her. It wasn't helping him move on.

"Tough luck there Darcy," Cole said as he and Eric approached. Cole was dressed as a pirate complete with frilly shirt, fake parrot, cutlass and feathered hat. He clapped Darcy on a shoulder as they all stared after the girl who was now grinding with a thrilled looking boy in a toga.

He shrugged, "She asked if I was into whips," Will began to explain but Cole and Eric were already laughing at him.

"Only you would fail to realize that obvious of a invitation," Eric gasped out through gales of laughter that made his gladiator helmet slide over his eyes.

Will shrugged, "I'm not into furry, unlike some people." He said with a pointed glance at the guy in the toga and joined his friends in laughter. Every time they began to stop they'd start back up again until a voice made Will freeze.

"Hey Cole," A girl with long dark hair tapped Cole on the shoulder dressed in a flowing Grecian gown. A bow was slung across her chest with a quiver of arrows and she grinned up at Cole with a familiar grin. His heart stopped in his chest as his mind froze. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked her hand resting on his arm. "Sorry," She said turning to half look at him and Eric but her gaze skipped over their faces. But it confirmed what he thought. Elizabeth was here at his school, shimmering with silver glitter as she and Cole began to move away from their group. His heart refused to let her go as she tugged Cole into a more secluded corner of the room. His vision flashed green as he leaned close to her and he struggled to remember if Cole had ever mentioned the name of his crush. If Cole had designs on his Elizabeth Will would beat him bloody, friend or not.

Will shook his head as he watched Cole's face fall into despair. He had no right to punch out his friend for liking Elizabeth. She wasn't his possession, and she had turned him down quite vehemently. He had no right to be jealous, even though his vision flashed red and green when she gave Cole a hug. He watched Cole take a long draw of his beer before they headed back in his direction. He turned away, trying to compose himself as he heard Cole exclaim, "He's awesome, I think you guys will get along great!" Will took a deep breath, staring intently at his sodas Cole and Elizabeth pulled even with their group. "Hey guys!" Cole exclaimed, his voice a bit over bright, "This is Lizzy. Lizzy this is my cousin Eric and his roommate Will." Darcy took a deep breath; preparing himself for whatever reaction she would give when she figured it out. He had assumed that after weeks without an answer that she hadn't forgiven him for what he had done, or she had deleted the email without reading it. Cole had continued, "Will's on the soccer team with me."

Will didn't move, praying that she wouldn't look at him, that she wouldn't' make the connection so that he wouldn't have to see the hatred in her eyes. But Cole reached out a hand and spun him around, so hard that his soda sloshed out of the can and over his gloved hand. "Geeze Darcy," Cole said as any hope for her not recognizing him went out the window.

After a second he smiled, "Hi Lizzy," He said, feeling the bring heat of embarrassment flooding his face a bright red. His eyes were on her face, which was contorted with shock as she gaped up at him. He was surprised to see that hatred wasn't in her eyes, just shock as her mouth worked furiously. She tried to speak a few times before she succeeded in spitting out "You." Then she turned and ran, weaving through the crowd and disappearing in seconds. Cole, Eric and Will stared after her, similar looks of shock on their faces.

"Umm.." Eric was the first to recover as his helmet finally slid all the way over his face. "What happened?"

Cole met Will's gaze, "I expect an explanation later," He said before he disappeared into the crowd obviously following Elizabeth out of the door. Will felt the headache of the century coming and he said his farewells to Eric before following Cole out of the door. He didn't head towards his dorm, but grabbed his car keys from his pocket instead as he made a beeline for his car in the parking lot instead. He slid into the car and peeled out of the parking lot, his body already automatically driving the familiar route to the Equestrian team stable.

He hadn't seen Elizabeth at any of the team stuff, but he could never make it to the meetings and he hadn't shown yet this semester. She had to have joined the team, a rider like her. He remembered the last time he saw her ride, watching her get flung through the air before crumpling to the ground like tin foil. His hands clenched around the steering wheel. It had been then and there as he ran to her side that he knew he couldn't keep quiet any more. And then it had all fallen apart in his hands.

He numbly drove the streets to the stable, slowing once he reached the gravel path of the stable. He knew the coach wouldn't care that he was here this late. She had caught him the first time he had come here, at three in the morning a few days after moving in. Once she had put away the bat she was going to use to beat his skull in, and he had explained that being around horses was his best way of thinking tough things through. She had patted him on the shoulder and slipped a key off of her belt loop and pressed it into his hand. It was the one he used now to unlock the doors and slid it open enough for him to fit through.

The smell of hay, leather and manure soothed him as the soft noises of sleeping horses echoed through the dark building. He knew the building by memory and walked down the aisle, stopping in front of his horses stall. The dark gelding was invisible in the shadows but with a soft huff the horse moved into the moonlight that streamed through the window. Will slipped into the stall as the Caspian moved to nudge him firmly. Will stroked the large black head, "Hey boy." He murmured softly as the horse huffed against his hand.

His mind returned to the party and the shock returned. Lizzy was at his school, there living in the same campus, eating the same food, even friends with the same people as him. He could barely believe it and he didn't' know whether to hit Fate or hug her. He couldn't tell what Lizzy thought of him from her reaction, though clearly her flight instinct kicked in. The chances of her still hating him were huge, and he had expected at least some reaction to his email. But she had been silent. Yet again she was confusing the crap out of him. He was having enough trouble getting over her without her knowing that she was on the same campus. Suddenly he suddenly was jealous of Bingley who had at least been completely cut off from the girl he had wanted to forget. A wave of guilt flowed over him; Will now knew what he had put Bingley through when he had separated him from Jane. Elizabeth's face swam behind his eyes again and he pressed his head against Caspian's neck.

He would leave her alone. He couldn't see her moving past her hatred enough for them to be friends. He would explain it to Cole so that they'd never end up in the same place. Because honestly he couldn't take seeing the hatred in her eyes, not when he had done so much to change. He didn't want to know that he had lost her forever. He left the stable an hour after he arrived, feeling calmer but just as depressed. It would be even more difficult now to get over her but he would do his hardest to do it. If she hated him, it'd be better for him to just move on.

He explained it all to Cole and Eric the next morning over breakfast at the diner down the street. Neither of them were surprised to hear that he and Elizabeth fought through most of the beginning of their relationship. Cole chuckled quietly, "I'm sure she danced circles around you." He grinned at Will and bit into a piece of bacon. When Will got to when he asked her out Cole shook his head incredulously. "Let me guess," Cole interrupted before Will could even describe how he had asked her out. "You screwed it up, and told her how much she didn't deserve the honor you were bestowing upon her unworthy self."

Will groaned and buried his head in his arms, "Am I that obvious?" He said into the table.

"Honestly yeah," Cole mumbled around a bit of toast, "You've been doing a lot to be a better guy, but I could guess from how you said you acted, her reaction and what she told me last night."

Will jerked his head off the table and stared at the guy across the table, "You talked to her?" He said, trying to mask his eagerness.

"She didn't say anything about what happened between you two, but no girl let alone Lizzy takes one look at you and runs from the room. Eric's ugly mug maybe but not you." Eric made an indignant noise around his hash browns as he elbowed his cousin in the ribs. Cole choked on the bite of toast he had just eaten and Will chuckled at the cousin's antics.

"I wrote her an email, explaining everything I had done, everything she had misunderstood and never got a reply. I figured she either deleted it right away or still hates me anyway." Will continued with his story as he ran his hand through his hair. "But knowing she's here, on campus. It's torture. But I wanted to let you know so that you could make sure we never really crossed paths anymore."

Cole stared at him for a moment as the door tinkled behind them. Cole's gaze shifted and his mouth fell open, half eaten toast disgustingly visible inside his mouth. "Umm..." Cole swallowed loudly, "A bit late for that." He said as Will spun around in the booth so fast that his neck cricked. A pair of girls had just entered, chatting about what seemed to be three different subjects. Will recognized Jane instantly, as tall and beautiful as ever but sadder then she had been before. It didn't surprise him that both of the Bennet girls were smart enough to get into Pemberley, and that they had chosen to stay together. A laugh broke through their conversation and Elizabeth strode through the door a few moments behind her sister and the other girl. Her long hair was pulled back in a long French braid that still shimmer slightly with glitter and she was wearing a dark blue blouse and grey colored jeans. One of the girls turned and saw them, "Cole!" She cried and the group turned towards them with smiles. He couldn't take his gaze from Elizabeth's face as the group made a beeline for the boy's booth. Her expression was hard to read but he took it as a good sign that she hadn't run.

"Can we join you?" The other willowy blonde asked as the three girls stopped in front of their table. Elizabeth was staring at the fake marble surface of the table, chewing on her lower lip.

"Sure," Cole said slowly, his gaze flickering between Will and Elizabeth, noting the intense gaze on Will's face and the shy uncertainty on Elizabeth's. Jane and the other girl slid into the booth readily but Elizabeth stayed standing staring at the table.

"Will," She said softly and he practically jumped out of his skin. He tried to remember if she had ever called him by his first name and hope rose in the pit of his stomach where his heart had taken residence too. "Can I talk to you really fast?" Her eyes lifted from the table and he could barely breathe, "Outside." She said as her gaze moved to the rest of the table who were staring at the two of them with interest. He nodded once, not trusting himself to speak coherently and followed her outside. She stopped out of sight of their friends, so abruptly he had to spin awkwardly to not crash into her.

Her arms were wrapped around herself, as she stared at the cigarette-strewn ground around her feet. "I just wanted to say…" She stared awkwardly before spinning suddenly and staring him in the face. "I read your email… last night." She flushed a pale pink and the look on her face was almost apologetic.

He blinked at her, "You saved it all this time?" He asked incredulously and she flushed a deeper red.

"Yeah," She said softly her fingers twisting the chain of the necklace around her neck until it was tight against her skin before loosening it and starting all over again. He was tempted to reach out and grab her hand to stop her from fidgeting but clasped his hands behind his back instead. "I was wrong." She said suddenly and loudly causing a few people standing at the bus stop nearby to stare at her. She glanced at them dismissively before continuing. She took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'd like to start over, if that's okay with you." She said softly and stuck out her hand. He stared between her face and her eyes for a moment as his heart returned to its normal spot in his chest. He grinned at her and felt a thrill when she smiled warmly and genuinely back at him.

"I'd really like that." He answered as hope rose in his heart once more. His fingers touched hers and he shook her hand. A wolf whistle made them jump apart as Cole stuck his head out of the door, "Come on you guys, breakfast is getting cold!" He grinned mischievously at the identical red blushes on their cheeks as they separated and followed him back inside where the two groups easily became one. Elizabeth slid next to the willowy blonde who had taken his seat, introducing her as Jane's roommate Emma. Will grinned and gave a small wave as Emma grinned warmly back at him before glancing back at the phone in her hand. She began to type furiously as Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "We can barely ever get her off that thing," She murmured to Will with a smirk. "She's already had to replace one cause she dropped it in the toilet mid text." The group laughed as Emma glanced up from what she was typing, "It was really important," She protested good-naturedly. Elizabeth grinned affectionately at the girl before turning her gaze to her menu. "This is my first time here," She said, "What's good here?" She asked.

"I think the French toast is good," Cole said with an affected accent, "The milk isn't imported of course and the eggs aren't golden, but it is sufficient." Lizzy snorted and then blushed lightly. Will frowned jokingly at Cole who grinned back at him, "What Mister Rich-pants, isn't that how all you rich people eat. I'm sure you even import your ice from Antarctica."

"Only for special occasions," Will answered dryly and Elizabeth laughed softly beside him, her arm brushing against his as she turned the page of the menu. "Ask Elizabeth, I make servants fly to Europe to get me my morning eggs, every day, so that they're fresh of the plane and into my skillet."

Elizabeth grinned up at him, "That was just for breakfast. For other meals he had the servants slaughter the animal before cooking it. Meals took forever at his house but the food was as snobby as it could be." She said as she turned her gaze back to the menu and the waitress approached. The boys ordered a second round of food so they weren't sitting there awkwardly as the girls ate. The table dissolved into discussions about classes and teachers between bites of food. They paid the check after the waitress started to give pointed hints that they had overstayed their welcome and they left still talking. The girls stopped after a bit, citing the need to go to the library to pick up some books for one of Jane's classes and grudgingly Will and his friends agreed to part ways.

"Cya around beautiful," Cole said as he gave Elizabeth a hug before waving at Jane and Emma. Eric waved too before following his cousins down the path.

"It was nice to meet you Emma, and to see you Jane. Elizabeth." Darcy said with a smile just for her. "I'll see you guys around campus." Darcy was torn between wanting to stay with her and not wanting to push his luck so unwillingly he began to follow his friends down the path towards their dorm when Elizabeth called after him.

"Hey Will," She called after him and he turned. She was still standing with her friends, her long dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. She had never looked more beautiful and she was smiling at him again. "My friends call me Lizzy."


	17. Chapter 17: Dr Who and a Soccer Match

((A/N Hey guys, after so many fantastic reviews I did my best to get this to you asap. I've spent the past two weeks at the beach and so I've had a good deal of writing. This chapter took a bit of rewriting so I hope you like it :D On with the show! ))

A week later Lizzy was wandering through the cafeteria plates of food balanced in both hands and a bowl of fruit balanced on her head. People called out to her, either cheering her on or daring her to drop it. She wove through the tables, looking for someone she knew to sit with. Thursdays were awkward because only she and Elba didn't have class, but since the party Elba had been extremely absent from her life. Lizzy tried to remember the last time that she had seen her friend but couldn't think of it off the top of her head. She jerked as someone called out to her by name, nearly spilling the bowl of fruit on her head.

Cole was waving happily at her almost smacking a grinning Will in the head as he changed his modest wave to something more similar to someone landing a plane. She walked over and set down her plates before grabbing the bowl and bowing with a laugh to the applause of the surrounding tables. She slid into the seat as the attention on her faded.

"Hey," She greeted Cole, Eric, Will and the other guy that she didn't know.

"Lizzy this is Rob, Rob Martin," The boy looked at her and grinned and tipped an imaginary hat at her. He had light blonde hair that curled below his ears and brushed his collar over an angled face and bright blue eyes, "He's on the soccer team with Will and I. Rob this is Lizzy."

Rob looked at her with surprise and blinked owlishly behind wire-framed glasses. "You're Lizzy?" He asked incredulously, "The Lizzy?"

Her brow furrowed as she looked between Rob who was staring at her in shock, Eric and Cole who were choking back laughter. Will was a fantastic shade of red and seemed to be fascinated with squishing his pile of mashed potatoes as if they had done him a personal wrong.

"Yeeees," She said dragging it out into three syllables as she looked between them in confusion.

Rob seemed to realize that she wasn't aware of her fame and shrugged, "Just heard about a Lizzy," His eyes flickered to Will and she laughed.

"If it was from Will it was nothing good."

"Oh no… I assure you it was…"

"OW!" Rob's answer was cut off as Cole yelped in pain and glared at Will. "Rob is farther to the RIGHT." He hissed at his teammate who looked sheepish before Rob yelped as well. "Lizzy make him stop… he's being mean to us!" Cole whined looking at Lizzy imploringly.

She smirked at them, "Shouldn't have pissed off the soccer player," She said as she bit into her tuna wrap. Will, though still the color of the ketchup on his meat loaf, smiled and ended his assault on his teammates legs.

"So where are the rest of the girls?" Cole asked hopefully as Eric and Rob began discussing a new video game they had just gotten.

Lizzy chewed and swallowed before she answered with a smile, "Chryssi has a bio exam tomorrow so she came and got take out, Emma has class, Jane has class and Marianne is at the library." She was surprised to see Rob stop mid-conversation at the mention of Marianne's name. "Thursdays are always a tough night for lunch friends, all of my usual gang has classes." She tried to keep a straight face as Cole's face fell. Her's did too as she sighed. "Actually I haven't really seen or talked to Elba for a while." She said tapping her fork absently against her plate. "She's spent all of her time with that guy she met. When she's around she's texting him or im-ing him or talking about him." She groaned, "I'd vomit kittens but this isn't cute this is just depressing."

"Vomit kittens?" Will interrupted one eyebrow disappearing into his dark bangs.

"Nauseating couples," She said as she looked around the room for an example. Unfortunately the couple quota was low in the room before she gave up. "Like Jane and Bingley," She said with an apologetic look at Will, "Couples who just ooze sweet perfection, and fit like puzzle pieces, and never fight, and fart rainbows…." Cole snorted out a laugh around a mouthful of milk and spat it back into his cup, "Eeeww." She said, "You know… the ones your happy for but you want to hit them at the same time. These two I just want to hit, and maybe throw their phones and laptops out of the window. If I hear her stupid text tone one more time," She furiously stabbed at her applesauce as the boys snickered at her. "What? How would you feel if every few seconds you hear 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back'. Half the time it doesn't even finish so it stops half way through a word."

Will winced and Cole patted her shoulder pityingly. "You're welcome to hang in our dorm as much as you want."

"I might take you up on that. If I hear one more 'This is our song!'" she mimicked in a high pitched voice, "I will throw myself out of my window even if its just on the first floor."

"Well ours in on the fifth," Will said, "Of Murphy."

"Yah you can join us for Who night," Eric cut in excitedly.

"Who?" Lizzy's mind was full of old men in leather pants and she winced.

"Doctor Who," Eric grinned, "Its this British cult show, kinda like Star Trek. Will was watching it one night and he got me and Cole completely hooked."

"Well that's cause your nerd," She answered around a sip of apple juice. She turned to Will with an arched eyebrow, "Though I didn't know you were a nerd."

Will flushed a pale pink, "It's not a nerd show," He muttered as he scraped random crumbs of meatloaf around his plate. "Its very mainstream in the U.K." She snorted out a laugh.

"If its anything like Star Trek you're a nerd."

She grinned at him, "Alright then, I'll come watch after dinner and I'll be the judge of its nerdiness factor." The boys grinned and lapsed back into their conversation about Age of Empire's.

A few hours later found Lizzy gaping in confusion as the theme song for Doctor who blasted out of the flat screen TV's speakers. "What?" She sputtered as the theme song turned into commercials and Eric muted the TV.

"Okay basically how it works is the guy who wrote the note is an alien time traveler who travels through space and time in that blue box which is bigger on the outside than the inside." They all burst into laughter as they watched the wheels turn in her head, trying to understand.

"Umm… okay…" She said her brow furrowed and her lips pursed.

"This episode is called Blink, Will started us on it and we know you'll love it too. You don't really have to understand what's going on cause she," Eric gestured at the screen, "doesn't know what's going on either. Now shut up!" He yelled at Cole who was still smother laughter, as the show came back on, showing the girl with the long blonde curls finding her friend. Lizzy settled back on the bed, curled up on one end with Will sitting stiffly in the middle so he could still see the screen.

Half an hour found Lizzy sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward as the two characters ran through the old house. Her hand was frozen on the chain around her neck as a stone angel suddenly appeared and she let out a strangled shriek. Will chuckled softly and she spared him a dark glare before turning back to the screen. She was gaping by the end of the episode as all of the pieces came together and turned to Will with a smile when the credits rolled.

"That was Amazing!" She said and Will grinned widely.

"You liked it?"

"Loved it! Though you really are a nerd," She laughed as she settled back against the pillows, breathing in the smell of soap and light cologne that clung to the striped sheets.

"Guess that makes you a nerd too eh Lizzy?" Cole said and ducked as she beamed a pillow at his head.

"Happily," She said as she turned to Will, "Can we watch another one?"

* * *

It was the third weekend in November and the weather was starting to chill. Still people piled to the stadium to watch the soccer team compete in the championship. Lizzy burrowed under the blanket that Emma and Marianne had pulled off of their bed and tucked her hands tighter against her body. Her breath flared slightly in the air as the soccer team, wearing long sleeved under armor under their blue uniforms ran up and down the field. Lizzy could pick out Cole's brown hair and lanky frame from any distance, bouncing on the balls of his feet in the goal, looking bored. Rob was thirty feet in front of him, looking equal parts bored and aware as his eyes followed the ball. As it had for the entire game so far Lizzy's gaze was drawn back to number 11. Will's entire frame was tense as he sprang after the ball, his feet skipping past his opponents before passing it off to a more open teammate.

Emma leaned over to look at Will, "Those boys look so great out there," She said a smirk on her lips and in her voice.

Lizzy smacked her friend lightly on the shoulder without taking her eyes from the field, "Shut it." She muttered, "This is just starting to get good."

"I didn't think you were into soccer," Emma continued ignoring the glare Lizzy shot her before turning back to the game. "Maybe it's just a certain player…" Lizzy turned all the way around to glare at her friend.

"I just hang out with him when you guys," She frowned, "Are in class. Not to mention my room is either empty or lovey central lately and I don't like it."

"Uh huh," Marianne tore her gaze from the backfield she was staring at to grin innocently at Lizzy. "You like Will the same way I like Rob." She said as she turned her gaze back to Rob who was moving forward to intercept the other team.

Emma snorted, "You could do so much better then Rob. He's such a nerd. He's an engineering major and he's just soo…" She trailed off, trying to find the accurate description, "Blah… you know like an ugly old rug you replace with a new one and leave on the sidewalk. That's what you should do. Go get a guy who's actually drool worthy like Will or John Weatherby, even though Elba has him currently." Marianne had wilted slightly during this entire speech and was now looking at Rob uncertainly.

"Emma…" A voice said sternly as a tall blonde boy settled himself next to Emma. "How many times have I told you to stop meddling? Rob's a great guy any girl would be lucky to have him." He glared at Emma who was glaring right back.

"Greg, I did a fantastic job with Mr. Landes and Ms. Marino so could you please stop pretending you know more about love than I do." She turned to Lizzy with a smile. "Greg Knightly, we all went to the same high school, his brother and my sister are engaged to be married."

"I have to apologize if she's been meddling," Greg said with a grin at Lizzy but a stern look at Emma, "Ever since she inadvertently set up two of our teachers in high school she's been under the impression that she's a matchmaker for the ages." Emma glared, "The rest of the matches she's tried haven't really worked out but she ignores that track record."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Emma muttered petulantly as she slouched on the bleacher.

"Why do you insist on meddling?" Greg shot back but his smile was affectionate now and his eyes soft as he watched the now annoyed Emma. Lizzy's mouth quirked up as she realized the deep affection that ran beneath their almost brother sister relationship. Loud cheers made her attention snap back to the game as she watched Will join his teammates in mobbing the player who clearly had just scored. She stood and screamed with the crowd as the referee blew his whistle and the game continued. Emma and Greg argued back and forth for the rest of the game until halfway through Emma stalked off towards the refreshment stand muttering about skittles. Lizzy looked after Emma with amusement. She had never seen her cool headed friend so riled up.

Greg grinned at her, "We've been friends since we were children, our brother and sister were best friends before they got together. She's always been difficult, not headstrong but convinced of her own correctness." He sighed as he stared after her, "And she meddles. So determined that everyone around her should be happy that she completely screws up." He laughed with a mixture of confusion and amusement as they watched her talk with the girl at the refreshment stand.

"At least her heart is in the right place," Lizzy said as the whistle blew and they turned their attention back to the game. Her eyes were drawn to Will again and as he looked up from the huddle she thought he saw her in the stands and smiled.

* * *

Will was congratulated for the rest of the week by almost everyone who recognized him. While he hadn't scored the winning goal, he had passed Matt the ball and their first trip to Nationals in five years was not going unnoticed. After a few days he expected the congratulations to stop, but he was still getting random fist bumps and pats on the shoulders from guys and flirtatious smiles and coy congratulations from girls. Honestly the continued attention was making him uncomfortable. He headed across the field towards a towering oak tree that had a large group of people underneath it lying on numerous blankets spread over the ground. Jane and Emma called out a greeting as he approached and Lizzy looked up from where she lay reading and shut her book with a broad smile. He felt his heart speed slightly and marveled at the turn of just a few weeks. Her dark green sweater brought out the creamy paleness of her skin and the red of her hair and a loose gray scarf wrapped around her neck against the chill. She waved at him matching grey fingerless gloves on her hands as he settled beside her.

"Cold again?" He teased, knowing that she was usually cold. She pursed her lips at him before grinning and shrugging.

"What else is new?" She said over Cole, who had brought out his guitar and was currently trying to figure out some chords, muttering to himself as he strummed. Emma sat crocheting a scarf that curled over her lap and onto the blanket, conversing with Greg Knightley without even glancing at the stitching. Instead her gaze was flickering from Greg's face to where Marianne and Rob sat chatting.

"How was class?" Jane asked kindly and Will felt another pang of guilt. He could rarely look at Jane anymore without a sour taste in his mouth. He must have been on crack to think that Jane was a gold-digger. She rivaled Georgiana for honest goodness and selfless kindness.

"It's Business 101, I find it fascinating but most people would find it exceedingly dull. The way minuscule fluctuations in the global market affect everything else. How the price of rice can be affected by the price of oil in the Middle east that can affect the price of flowers in Europe." He grinned apologetically as he saw Jane's comprehension change to polite interest.

Jane waved a hand lightly, "You should hear Lizzy going on about her books. When she gets going she's the same way and I can barely follow. I have none of the background." Lizzy looked up from her book at her name to the affectionate smiles of her sister and friend.

A loud shout of Will's name kept Lizzy from answering and almost the entire quad turned to watch as Bruce, the loud defensive player on the boys soccer team thrust his way through the crowd. He continued to call Will's name as he skidded to a stop and held out a fist for Will to bump. After a seconds hesitation Will did and Bruce turned the first to Cole and Rob. "Duudes," He began, managing to sound completely stoned, but Will knew it was how he always sounded, "It's Friday."

Will blinked and saw a look of confusion on the faces of Cole and Rob. Lizzy let out a small snort and pressed her lips tightly together. "Yes," Cole answered dryly as Lizzy began to snicker. "Congratulations, next we'll start on the colors."

Bruce spared Cole a slightly glare before he continued as if there had been no interruption, "It's Friday dude…" He said turning to Will as if he was expecting him to suddenly comprehend what his friends hadn't. After another series of blank looks Bruce pounded Will on the back, "Celebratory clubbing Dudes!" When he wasn't met with cries of excitement he shook his head with force that managed to ruffle his buzz cut. "Clubbing at Stardust, celebration of our kick-ass win… is any of this ringing a bell dudes?"

"Nope," Cole said, "Must have missed that memo." But Will's mind was churning with indecision. He hated clubs, but… his gaze drifted to Lizzy who was staring intently at her book without turning the page, hiding her laughter.

"We'll be there," Will said suddenly, "Starts at 10 right?" Bruce clapped him on the shoulder knocking Will forward with a grin.

"Awesome… cya later dudes," He said with a peace sign as he ambled off in search of his next victim.

"Is dude gender specific?" Lizzy piped up after a few moments of silence as her book fell to the blanket once more, "Or is it just a blanket statement that applies to everyone?"

"I'm pretty sure it refers to inanimate objects as well," Will quipped as he noticed everyone else on the blanket staring at him in shock. "What?"

"You…" Cole sputtered his guitar drooping in limp fingers, "Clubbing… never!"

Will flushed, he had hoped that his decision wouldn't be commented on. "Well, it is a big deal… us winning… not to mention who knows what Bruce would have done if we hadn't agreed." Cole frowned for a moment before wincing and nodding.

"Probably for the best then," He said as he settled his guitar back into his lap and continued strumming.

Will took a deep breath before he continued, "I hope you girls will come with us," He said focusing his gaze on Lizzy who flushed a pale pink under his gaze.

"Clubbing?" Emma sat straighter with a wide grin, "We are so in!"

"What?" Lizzy sputtered.

"And you are wearing what I pick out for you." Emma poked a pink nail in Lizzy's direction, "No changing last minute like last time."

Lizzy groaned, "Jane… save me."

Jane grinned, "You're on your own or she'll turn on me."

"Come on Lizzy," Will said, "It'll be fun, and I'll be there."

She frowned, chewing her bottom lip in between her teeth. After a moment she released it flushing it even darker than its usual pink. He resisted the temptation to kiss her as she sighed, "Fine, We'll see you there." Emma squealed and clapped her hands before she dragged the girls up, "We gotta go get ready." She said as she dragged Lizzy and Jane towards their dorm with Marianne trailing behind. Lizzy reached back towards the group protesting that they wouldn't need five hours to get ready and that Emma hadn't let her get her book. Will chuckled as the girls disappeared up the stone path and reached into his pocket for his cell. He flipped it open with a flick of his wrist and hit the speeddial. "Hey," He said when the person on the other end picked it up, "You are free tonight right?"

((A lot of this chapter is based off of situations and friends that I met in college. Doctor who is an amazing show that I personally am completely obsessed in and recommend watching the episode mentioned in this chapter to anyone who's interested. This really is a fantastic episode to go into the series with and was voted the 2nd best in the entire history of Dr. Who and it has the scariest villains ever! Oh and to clear up any confusion. Yes I've been inserting some characters from other novels, I got the idea from the fan fiction Shine written by Lunaleigh. However Elba is Marianne from Sense and Sensibility while Marianne is actually Harriet from Emma. This chapter kinda clears that up but just in case. Soo next chapter is clubbing and various and sundry other things. Hopefully I'll get it done before I return to school!))


	18. Chapter 18: Apologies and a Dumped Drink

Will ruffled his hand through his hair for the fifth time in a few minutes, shifting from foot to foot nervously, wondering what the hell made him agree to do this. He didn't hate clubs per say, but it was never what he wanted to do on a Friday night… ever. Still when Bruce brought it up he had acted without thinking. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Still standing in the entrance of the girl's dorms, he stared at the elegant lights and wood floors as Cole, Rob and Eric chatted behind them. They all thought he was nuts. He thought he was nuts. But here he stood dressed in a black button down and slacks waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed ten and he wondered why the hell it took them so long to get ready.

Their voices preceded them and he picked out Lizzy's right away, higher than usual but still deeper than the other girls. They appeared on the landing and apologizing for taking so long descended to the floor. Emma grinned, dressed in an icy blue top that glittered with sequins. It seemed like something Caroline would pick but paired with short white shorts and heels it was actually tasteful. Jane wore the most modest dress in the group a pale pink that matched her cheeks and floated when she walked. He grinned to himself as she smiled at him and complimented him on his clothing. Marianne stumbled in heels she clearly rarely wore as she cautiously walked down the stiars holding the banister like it was a life line. Her dark green dress was tight on top then poofed out in some kind of skirt that girls had a name for and straight guys never knew. Will knew that Rob was drooling behind him, the shy bookworm looked good. Realizing who was missing he looked around for Lizzy to find her at the top of the stairs. She was hopping on one foot, holding one black heel in one hand and trying to put on the other. She muttered a curse under her breath and he was surprised to hear that it was "bloody hell". He chuckled softly as she gave up and just walked down the stairs.

"These things are death traps I swear," She said as she plopped down on the stairs and pulled the heels on. She stood, straightening her dress, pulling uncomfortably on the hem as she noticed his stare. "What do you think?" She said with a twirl and a smile.

He tried to form a coherent thought, but his mind only focused on random words. She was wearing black, a color he hadn't ever really seen her in and now regretted. Her skin looked like cream, her lips were full and a dark red that was close to the highlights in her hair. The dress was one shouldered, modest on top, unbearably short and clinging to her. He opened his mouth and merely sputtered. "You look fantastic Liz!" Cole cried out, saving Will from vomiting who knows what out of his mouth. She strolled over, more confident in heels than Marianne but not by much. "I never get to wear them," She said gesturing to the strappy heels on her feet that made her hips swing and her legs seem even longer than they were, "I'm always the tallest in the room when I do." She walked close and his brain shut down again, "Luckily you guys are so tall." She grinned up at him and he nearly crushed the fedora in his hands. She had a jacket over one arm and pulled it on, the November nights were getting cold. She noticed his hat and grinned, "You have a fedora."

"I'm told it's the height of clubbing fashion," He said with a dubious look at Cole, "But I'm not really into hats."

"I can't see you with a pimp hat," She laughed and he wanted to kiss her. As if sensing his thoughts she leaned close, her flowery perfume, different than her usual filled his senses. She winked and plucked the hat from his hand, "But I can see me." She put in on, ignoring Emma's protests about her hair. She looked for a mirror and pursed her lips at her reflection. She tilted it slightly and grinned, "Perfect."

"I was wrong," Emma laughed, "That just makes it perfect." She moved forward to tug at some of Lizzy's long curls and turned to the rest of us with a grin, "Ready!" And with her declaration we braced ourselves for the cold November air and headed into town.

* * *

Lizzy could hear the pounding music all the way down the block. They had hopped on the bus that took them into the city, ignoring the stares of the other passengers. The bus had dropped them off a few blocks away and the bass was audible from that distance. Her heart raced with eager anticipation. She loved to dance, even though she rarely went. But she wasn't worried with so many intimidating guys in their group. Will flashed his student ID and the bouncer waved them in, directing them to the private booths in the back of the club. She passed her jacket to the usher as she passed before weaving her way along the edges of the club until she could settle against the plush cushioned couches. The air was heavy and thicker here, the music pounding. Jane flopped down on the seat as Cole took orders for the first round of drinks, virgin of course for anyone under 21. Emma pouted a bit at this but Lizzy didn't want to drink.

Cole brought her back a strawberry daiquiri as Will shoved his way through the crowd. He grinned at the group as Lizzy smiled back around the straw in her drink as he glanced behind them towards the crowd. Suddenly a familiar blonde head appeared behind him and Charlie Bingley moved to stand beside them grinning sheepishly. Lizzy promptly spat out an entire mouthful of daiquiri all over the floor. One look at Jane found her to be icy pale beneath the flashing lights and she stood shakily. Lizzy moved to support her sister, choosing to focus her glare on Will. The corner was quiet enough for her to hear Charlie as he stepped forward, staring at Jane.

"Jane," He said softly and Jane flinched as if he had hit her. The rest of the group moved away, except for Will who stood watching with impassive eyes. Charlie slid into the booth on Jane's other side, staring at her as if she was oxygen made visible. Jane was staring fascinated by the top of the table, her hands twisting her lap. Lizzy gave her one last hug before she moved to stand next to Will. She glared at him before standing on her tiptoes to speak into his ear, "If this hurts her I'm going to come after both of you with a spork."

His look was questioning as his brow furrowed. It was cute and she grinned, "This better work or you will not be able to reproduce," She repeated as she mimed stabbing something with a spork. Will went slightly white and winced his hand unconsciously drifting towards his front pockets. Lizzy glanced back at the pair before she grinned, "Seems like you're off the hook though." She shouted over the music. Charlie was hugging a now smiling Jane, who had clearly forgiven him, atleast a little. They slid from the booth, both grinned widely and Lizzy groaned, "Here come the kittens," She mimed vomiting as Jane laughed. Lizzy grinned at Charlie as her hand flashed out and smacked him across the back of his head. He winced and rubbed where her hand smacked.

"Owww," he groaned, but noticing Lizzy's annoyed glare, looked sheepish, "Okay I did deserve that."

Lizzy frowned for a moment before grinning and waving them off to disappear into the crowd. "You coming?" She shouted as a loud bass began to thud and she turned towards the door. To her surprise Will smiled and set his empty glass down on the table.

"Right behind you," He followed her out into the club, walking so close she could almost feel his movements. She could find Cole easily who was bouncing on the balls of his feet with the arms of his white shirt flashing violet in the black lights. Lizzy wove through the crowd until they reached their friends. The bass of the song was the basic one two beat of every club song but she let her hips begin to sway. She was never really a good dancer, but other than Emma, who was dancing with Greg Knightly like a snake around a rabbit, no one really was either. Cole seemed to be a fan of dances like the "Shopping Cart" and the "Sprinkler". They danced in a group laughing and when Jane and Charlie arrived he was welcomed into the group without a second thought. Lizzy was surprised to even see Will bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, in what he thought was dancing. As a new song began the girls squealed and a new song's bass blasted a new volume.

_I-I-I-I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...  
Yeaaah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
_They twirled together, hips swaying as they danced. The boys had formed a circle around them. Cole whooped as he joined twirling Lizzy with a grin making her dizzy. The boys each grabbed a girl, laughing as they danced. During a dip Lizzy was surprised to see Marianne dancing with Will. Cole held her lightly, mimicking the motions of the couples around them but keeping a distance that made her feel comfortable.  
_  
I'm gonna take it all out,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
I'm over it all and I…  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I.. believe it,  
And I, I, I .. I just want it all...  
I just want it all..._

Lizzy laughed as Cole twirled her towards Greg before grabbing Marianne. Greg was a great dancer, as good as Emma if not better. He suddenly broke out, darting from heel to heel as he spun. He broke into break dancing but the faces he made as he moved made her laugh. Suddenly a hand grabbed her around the waist and she spun into Will's chest with an inaudible squeak. He grinned down at her as he began to dance with her. One hand rested on the curve of her waist just above her hip and the other hung by his side. His gaze was intense and she focused her own on the collar of his shirt as her hands drifted up to rest on his neck as their hips began to sway in rhythm. He danced like Cole, keeping a comfortable distance between their bodies but she found herself moving closer. He ducked his head so their gazes met and grinned comfortingly at her and she couldn't help but smile back. _  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite! _

The song morphed into Kesha with the skills of a fairly good DJ and Lizzy waved a hand in front of her face in the universal sign for 'I'm hot'. She twirled her fingers at the gang before moving towards the bar for another drink. She slid up to the bar, easily parting the sea of men to waved down the female bartender. She grabbed a menu and pointed at the list of virgin drinks for her order. The woman moved off and Lizzy settled against the bar. Suddenly two arms landed on the bar on either side of her, trapping her between them. The face attached to those arms was oily and giving her a grin that gave her the skeevies.

"Want a drink?" He called over the music. His face was niggling her memory, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why he was familiar.

"I buy my own thank you." She said as the bartender slid her drink across the bar. She grabbed it and ran into the arm, surprised that he wasn't letting her go.

"Come on babe," He oozed as his eyes swept over her body lingering in places that made her really uncomfortable.

"No," She dragged it out, exaggerating the mouth movements and the noise so it was unmistakable. She couldn't help but rolling her eyes and scoffing at his pathetic attempts to pick her up.

His hand grabbed her wrist as she began to push past him, making her drink slosh in its cup.

"Are you in college?" She asked icily.

"Yeah babe, I go to Pemberley University," Lizzy shivered to think of this creep on her campus.

"And in all of those years of schooling you haven't learned the word no," She pursed her lips, "You must just be very very stupid." A few people at the bar began to laugh as his face contorted in fury.

"Listen you little bitch," His grip tightened but she didn't let it show on her face. Before he could continue she reached up and poured the bright pink drink all over his head, where it dripped ice down his face, staining the shoulders of his shirt.

"Let's try this again," She said as he sputtered, "Let go of me."

"I believe she told you to let her go," Darcy clamped a hand on the man's wrist, levering it back with an indifferent look on his face despite his victims gasps of pain.

"Come on," Will said, slipping an arm around her waist. The man glared at her once more before disappearing into the crowd, "Emma said she's gonna go request something called the Time Warp and that you can't miss it." Lizzy laughed as they moved through the crowd. They passed creepy guy, who was already locking lips and grinding with a girl in a sparkly short dress. Will glared in the boys direction and moved past without comment, but a fairly hard bump that spent the boy sprawling.

"Have you danced the Time Warp before?" Lizzy said.

Will's brow furrowed, "No," He said as a frightened look replaced the grin on his face.

"Will my friend," She said as she moved her arm around his waist to hug him lightly, "You are in for a good time."

((A/N Music Featured in this chapter Dynamite Taio Cruz. This chapter was orginially supposed to have a lot more in it but I had soo much fun writing the clubbing scene XD I couldn't help myself and it got waaaay too long. For those of you who think Jane might have forgiven Charlie too easily.. I have a feeling he will be doing a good bit of groveling for a while… its just hard to do in a club. New chapter will have tons of cute Will/Lizzy moments along with the return of a bunch of other characters. My time line is much more spread out than in the book so events may be repeated or out of order a bit just so it can fit my plot a bit better. Hope you guys like this chapter and I promise the next will be soon. thanks for all of my fantastic reviewers you guys keep me writing you really do :D! ))


	19. Chapter 19: A Visit and a Question

((A/N Hey guys! Its been a while but I am now back from the beach and have been moving in at college for almost two weeks now. Due to an overloading on class (calc is the bane of my existance) and dealing with socialness I had trouble finishing this chapter and I'm sorry :'( . I have a feeling there are spelling mistakes and issues with continuity (thanks to those hwo pointed that out, after this is all done there will be editing to fix all of that :D i just wanna finish it first) but I figured you guys woudl just want the new chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers and i hope there are going to be more of the first category cause they makes me happy! Hope everyone's having a good beginning of the school year/fall and new chapter will be posted soon :D))

The end of November was Alumni and Parent weekend, a chance for families to reconnect after a long time apart. Lizzy and Jane hadn't mentioned this event to their mother, and in turn couldn't really tell their father. Thanksgiving had been enough of a visit in their opinions. Lydia had been reclusive staying in her room and sleeping most of the time, and Kitty had been mopey. Mary, Lizzy as surprised and slightly ashamed to admit, had improved considerable since they had left for college. They had read all the same books and Lizzy found her to be on the level of her peers if not higher. Jane had scolded Lizzy when she had mentioned this, saying that it wasn't Mary who had changed, but Lizzy. The three of them had spent the majority of their time together talking and watching tv. During Black Friday Jane and Lizzy had taken Mary to the mall and helped her pick out all new clothing, donating her old stuff. She had barely been recognizable when she had come home with a new haircut. Seeing her father and hanging with Mary had defiantely been the highlight of the vacation and she atleast was happy to just return to campus.

The chill was become a permanet fixture and she tugged the jacket of her grey peacoat tighter agaist her neck. Amongst the parents and students a familiar figure was walking up the path towards her dorm and her heart leaped to see the dark hair and gentle lope of Will's long legged walk. Suddenly he paused and looked at something behind him and Lizzy felt her breath catch as a petite girl ran into view and straight into his arms. She stood frozen as Will slung an arm with casual ease over the girls shoulders and they continued towards the dorms. When he saw Lizzy he waved and she unclenched her hand from the railing of the stairs to wave back.

The closer the girl got, the more her heart sunk. The girl was gorgeous with dark brown hair that flowed long and straight down to brush her back. She had a models slim figure and long legs, though Lizzy remembered she had that too. But this girl was wearing sophisticated, and clearly designer, clothes like she had been born in them and Lizzy felt jealousy flash. She walked stiffly down the last few steps, fascinated by the boots on her feet instead of the girl who Will was comfortable enough with to touch like that.

"Lizzy!" Will exclaimed with excitement, "We were just coming to see if you were in." She noticed his British accent was noticeably stronger than it had been the week before and felt a slight flutter. The girl was smiling at her, a gorgeous face with strong cheekbones a tiny nose, and a rosy glow even in the beginnings of winter. "This is Georgiana," Will said removing his arm from around the girl's shoulders, "My sister."

Lizzy started slightly as her eyes darted between them, noting and confirming the familial resemblance in an instant. She felt a grin spread over her lips and something akin to relief flow through her veins. She stuck out a hand to shake but was surprised to find the smaller girl leap the space between them to clutch her in a tight hug. She gasped before laughing and hugging the girl back.

"She's a bit exuberant," Will said sheepishly as Georgiana pulled away.

"It's such a thrill to meet you finally!" Georgiana said as she turned back to her brother with a glare. "He wouldn't let me come visit before now! I've wanted to meet you for months!"

"What he didn't want you to waste gas on the private jet?" Lizzy teased as she noticed the girls even stronger English accent.

"I'm studying in the city, at the Institute of Art and Music," Georgiana said with a laugh. "Performing Arts for cello."  
"And numerous other instruments but she's being modest," Will cut in pride shining in his eyes as he grinned at them.

"Enough about me, we were just coming to see if you wanted to come crash in his room. We were about the have a Mario Kart Marathon," Georgiana laughed at the gleam in Lizzy's eyes. "We were wondering if Jane wanted to join us, Charlie and Richard are here too." Lizzy's smile grew even more at the chance to hang with Richard and Charlie. She whipped out her phone and typed out a message, full of misspellings per usual to Jane, who appeared on the stairs five minutes later.

"That everyone?" Georgiana said and Lizzy nodded, the rest of the gang was with their families except Elba who was with her guy, again. Racing against the cold they raced laughing towards what would soon be Will's ex dorm room. He was moving into an on campus apartment with Cole, Eric, and Rob after the winter holiday. They danced outside the door as Will fumbled for his key and let them into the warmth. They walked at a slightly more sedate pace to Will's room where the sounds of cursing and Mario kart music echoed through the fairly empty hall. The tiny room was packed already. Charlie looked up when they opened the door as he promptly drove off the track in his distraction. He turned back to the television with a loud curse before he threw down the controller with a sigh. "I'm losing anyway." He grinned as Jane slid between him and Cole and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey," he said softly smiling like an idiot.

"Hey," Jane answered grinning just as widely.

"Yes you have now greeted each other now back to the game," Lizzy interrupted. The greetings between the couple were something that could last hours if uninterrupted. "Gimme!" She demanded loudly gesturing for Charlie's fallen controller. Jane scooped it up and threw it at her before cuddling against Charlie's shoulder. Deciding that there was no chance for victory this round Lizzy contented herself with dumping Eric out of the butterfly chair he was in and taking his spot. The momentary distraction made Richard whoop for joy as his character slid into first and across the finish line. Cole muttered to himself as his character ended in fifth and Charlie's character started to cry. Lizzy quickly hit the restart button and settled into the countdown with a slightly maniacal snicker.

"Is she usually like this?" Cole asked as his eyes snapped back to the screen.

"Only with Mario kart. Mom would never let us have it so she gets a bit psychotic when she plays." Lizzy glared at her sister for a second before muttering under her breath at the screen. Georgiana laughed and sat on the ground, leaning back against Richard's legs. Will plucked the controller from a protesting Richard's hands and flawlessly steered the car back onto the track. Two turns around the track had Lizzy laughing victoriously as she crossed the finish line in first after shoving Will off of the track.

"Rematch," He said from his position on the top of the bed glaring down at her where she was snickering.

"You're on!" She said as the next round began. Three rounds later a stream of profanity was leaving Lizzy's lips as she fell off the track for the fifth time.

Richard was laughing hysterically on the bed, leaning helplessly against the wall as he gasped for breath. "You have the worst mouth I have ever heard on a girl!"

Lizzy flashed a glare capable of incineration in his direction as her character got reborn on the track. Then she hunched forward over the controller with a single minded ferocity that was vaguely frightening. Jane's phone shrilled in the tense silence as they continued around the track. Another round found Will firmly still in first place and Lizzy burst out with a loud stream of brutish influenced curses that sent the room into hysterics.

"Now Lizzy," A laughing voice from the door made them turn. Jane stood in the door, having slipped out during the heat of the race, with a smiling. "I know you were raised to have better language than that."

Lizzy squealed and threw the controller on the ground as she ran to hug her favorite aunt. After a good deal of squealing Lizzy turned back to the room with a smile, "Everyone this is our aunt, Maddie Gardiner, and," The entire group shuffled into the room to reveal a slightly plump man who had remained in the background, "Our uncle, Eddie Gardiner." He waved a hand and grinned.

Will stood first, "Maybe we should take this to a lounge? These dorms are bigger than usual, but I don't think we'd all fit comfortably." Aunt Maddie grinned, as Lizzy led the way down the hall. "We do apologize for Lizzy here, we thought she was civilized when we released her on you but apparently not." Lizzy stuck her tongue out at her favorite aunt who, to the surprise of Will and Georgiana, stuck her tongue right back out at her niece.

"We know where she gets it," Uncle Eddie said with a conspiratorial whisper to Will. Lizzy flashed an affectionate smile at her Uncle as they settled in the comfortable couches. Sports center played soundless on the large flat screen TV the closed captions rolling out of time with the mouth of the announcer. Lizzy glanced at Will who sat smiling as her Uncle discussed fishing his one passion aside from his wife. To her surprise Will and Cole joined in discussion the various differences between fly and deep-sea fishing. Lizzy was surprised to find Will interacting so well with her relatives, despite his obvious changes since school had started. Lizzy turned to see Aunt Maddie gently coaxing a shy Georgiana to talk about her music. She had been accepted to a prestigious music school for both high school and college students and was set to play at the Academy of Music in Philadelphia during winter break. Jane and Charlie were flipping through the channels on the tv when the door burst open with a squeal.

Caroline Bingley burst through the door in a whirlwind of noise and designer clothes. Her hair now hung down to her waist in long curls and her short skirt rose high as she threw herself onto Will's lap. Lizzy was surprised to feel a bigger flash of annoyance than she had anticipated as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek awkwardly close to his mouth. Aunt Maddie reached over to grab Lizzy's hand as Will shoved Caroline off his lap and onto the couch.

"Hi Caroline," Georgiana said begrudgingly drawing the girl's attention away from her brother. Caroline squealed a pitch that made her Uncle wince as she leapt up to air kiss Georgiana and hug the younger girl tightly. Georgiana winced and stuck her tongue out behind Caroline's back making the entire room stifle laughter. Caroline yanked Georgiana to the couch and any attempts Lizzy made to converse with her were cut off with a pointed glare from heavily made up eyes. Conversations began again as Lizzy caught up on the latest adventures of her cousins and their various pets. The youngest, who was two, had developed a tendency to yank on the dog's tongue when the dog licked her. The oldest had just started second grade and was having difficulty with math while the middle boy had a huge crush on his kindergarten teacher.

Suddenly Will settled on the couch beside her, listening politely to the conversation as it turned to the new kitten. Lizzy's face screwed up with amusement at the adorable antics Aunt Maddie described. As her aunt pulled faces, mimicking the kittens, she was surprised to see unaffected enjoyment on Will's face. The differences between the boy she knew in Meryton and the man who now sat beside her astonished her. She didn't realize she had been staring at him until he met her gaze and smiled. She grinned back at him when Caroline's voice cut through the cheerful conversations.

"Oh Eliza I hear that George Wickham had left town, that must be a great loss to you and your family." Lizzy felt shock for a moment before anger burst through at the look on Georgiana's face. Lizzy stood sharply as the smug look on Caroline's face vanished under her glare.

"It means we don't have to put up with him anymore. We are better off," Lizzy spat as she gestured Georgiana over to her side. Tears swam in the younger girls eyes as Lizzy hurried her to the bathroom that was just down the hall. In a manner Jane had employed many times with her younger sisters, Lizzy hugged Georgiana as the girl wept, murmuring consolingly and stroking her long hair. After a few moments the sobs slowed and then stopped and Georgiana pulled away.

"Thank you," She said softly before she turned to the mirror, pulling a bag of make up from her bag. Lizzy's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, "I carry this all the time," Georgiana answered Lizzy's unspoken question, "Just for this occasion. It's been difficult dealing with this, you never know when the crying is going to start." The matter of fact tone that she said this with made Lizzy's heart ache.

"I'm here if you want to talk about stuff," Lizzy said, "I'm sure you could talk to anyone you want, professionals included, but I just want you to know that I'm here."

Georgiana's gaze met hers in the mirror and tears began to swim again, "Its so hard not to blame myself. If I had been more suspicious, less naïve. I hurt my brother, my family, its reputation."

"None of that was your fault," Lizzy said strongly, startling the younger girl, "You were young, and believed the best of people. You had people you trusted abusing that trust. He fooled me, fooled our entire town about your brother. Every adjective you assign to yourself you have to assign to everyone in my town including me." She stepped forward to hug her tightly, "You are a good person, and that is something you should never be ashamed of."

Georgiana sniffled, but when she pulled away her eyes were dry. "Almost a year of shrinks and no one has been able to tell me what I needed to hear." She grinned, "Will's gonna be so annoyed he wasted all that money."

Lizzy laughed and after a second Georgiana joined in. They shoved the door open, almost hitting Will who was standing uncertainly outside the door.

"Please don't tell me you were considering coming into a girls loo," Georgiana said and laughed at the guilty expression on Will's face. "The last thing we need is you getting expelled for being a creeper, let's get back to the group. I wanted to hear more about the kitten." She strode off down the hall, leaving Lizzy with a gaping Will.

"I've never seen her recover that quickly," He turned to Lizzy with amazement in his eyes.

"Sometimes you just need someone who isn't paid or connected to you to tell you it isn't your fault," Lizzy said softly watching through the glass walls as Georgiana sat down next to her aunt. "I don't think he'll be bothering her as much anymore." She grinned up at Will and grabbed his hand where it was running through his hair and squeezed it. "You have an amazing sister, and I know its partly because she has an amazing brother." She let go of his hand, flexing her fingers slightly against the tingles in her palm. She returned partway through another kitten story with Will following her before the door had fully shut. And she was the only one who didn't notice the slightly giddy smile on his lips.

* * *

Will wandered through the library a slight smile on his lips. After a lot of groveling Jane and Charlie were back together. He could tell that they were happy and he wondered how he could have been so wrong, about Jane especially. She really was so good; it was hard to believe she was real some times. He grinned, remembering the look of Lizzy and Georgiana as friends. He walked past the aisles, glancing down them at the flashes of the other end. A familiar flash of auburn drew him up short as he recognized the head bent over the textbook. They were gonna hang out and watch Doctor Who that night but he never turned down a chance to talk to her. He stood at the end of the aisle and cleared his throat. She didn't look up, and blue wires curling from under her long hair gave him the reason. The faint beat of her music could be heard as he studied her with a freedom he rarely had. His stolen glances had rarely been as satisfying.

She still looked the same as last year. Her long hair gleamed in the sunshine, turning the deep auburn into a brilliant red. She had lost some weight in the right places and her slim tee shirt skimmed over a flat stomach. She had joined the equestrian team at his suggestion and while they didn't' have the same lesson; they saw each other at meetings. His eyes traced over her face, loving the way her lashes fell over her eyes as she looked down at her textbook. Her lips were pinker than usual where they were slightly pursed and caught between her teeth. Will recognized it now as her nervous habit, and had beaten her butt in poker because of it. He grinned and hurried down the aisle to slide into the seat across from her.

She didn't notice him at first, remaining immersed in her book until he tapped on the table beneath her forehead. She leapt comically, the blue earbuds of her Ipod tumbling to the table. Her face broke into a grin and he couldn't help but smile in return. Her textbook lay forgotten as she shoved a few long curls that had fallen forwards behind her ear. He noticed that the frown lines on her forehead hadn't gone away despite her smile and her lips were tight.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously, concerned that whatever was upsetting her had to do with him.

"Nothing," She signed trying to arrange her face so it was less upset and failing. "just Marianna and Emma." He merely raised an eyebrow, knowing if he stayed silent she would elaborate. "Marianna likes your friend Rob, but Emma thinks she can do way better. Emma's been insinuating and insinuating and finally she got Marianna to agree to see another guy instead." She groaned and let her head fall to rest on an upraised hand. "It just seems like Charlie and Jane all over again. I'm only for intervention if the guy is a bad guy or abusive or controlling. Being 'not cool enough to be worth your time' is something she should decide you know?" She flopped forward onto the book, "Between this drama and watching Elba just fall apart…."

Will felt his heart sink as a voice cleared his throat and she stopped and turned pink. A boy he recognized from the football was standing at the table, smiling shyly at His Lizzy. "Hey Mark," She grinned up at him. Will tried to dissect her expression, searching for any sign of preference but before he could Mark looked down at him, "Hey man, you mind giving me a few minutes?" He asked with a grin that Darcy just wanted to punch off of his face. Shoving back the seat he stood slowly, looming a few inches of the much burlier boy, "I'll see you later," He told Lizzy and stalked away, resisting the temptation to throw something, preferably Mark across the room.

Cole looked up from Eric's bed as Will let the door to their room slam shut behind him. With a Spock-like eyebrow raise Cole stayed silent as Will threw his backpack at the wall. Eric had frozen a forkful of macaroni comically paused halfway to his mouth.

"Wow," Cole said breaking the tense silence, "I think you actually managed to dent the wall." He got up to examine the dent various business books had made against the thin plaster as Will grimaced. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. A text from Lizzy flashed on the screen. 'Gonna have to cancel tonight, Sorry, will see you tomorrow' and his glare grew more thunderous. He knew Mark was going to ask her out. He could just tell. Worst part was that Mark was a good guy, respectful to the girls he dated, smart, and funny. Will actually would have counted him as a friend if it wasn't for the fact he just asked out Lizzy.

Cole jumped as his phone buzzed to and his gaze darted to Will after he read it. "Lizzy has a date tonight?" he asked his voice questioning.

"Mark," Will muttered as he stared up at the ceiling.

"When are you going to make a move?" Will glared at Eric who had finished his cup of easy mac and was now downing a can of soda.

Will hated bringing up the fiasco from the summer and chose instead to just say silent. While deep down he hoped they would get together, he knew what he had done might always overshadow any dating potential he had. Even though that sucked, he began to question if he could ever just stand on the sidelines and watch her fall for someone else. Stand up as the best man as she married someone else. He groaned as he flipped onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't do anything really but wait and see how the date would go.

(Love? Hate? review and let me know :D new chapter will hopefully be up soon :D depends on how badly calc is going))


	20. Chapter 20: Finals and Presents

((A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the really long break between chapters. Since I've arrived at school I've been flooded with homework, clubs and various other things like a social life **gasp!** I'm home on thanksgiving break and depressingly this is the first chance I've had to really settle and type up what I've been writing in my Art history course. In my defense it's quite long :D I'm horribly sorry about the wait, but with college how it is I hope you'll understand. I know my version of Pemberley is lasting a very very very long time but I like it. Whirlwind romances are great but I figured it'd take a good bit for these two stubborn people to get around to admitting their feelings, and I have this pretty planned out. I'll try and post asap but life is crazy! Apologies in advance now on with the chapter.))

Lizzy examined her reflection in the mirror before glancing at the glowing blue numbers of the clock on her desk. She still had a little time left. Jane was perched on Elba's desk chair, a chair that had been vacant more and more often in the passing months. Lizzy remembered Jane and herself, helping Elba get ready for her first few dates. Since then she had lost herself completely in her romance. The bed hadn't been slept in at least a week and Lizzy had gotten used to coming home to a completely empty room. She rarely spent time there, preferring to crash in Jane's or Will's room. She winced a little at the memory of their talk in the Library. She felt bad that she was ditching him for the date tonight, but at the same time, he only liked her as a friend. She shuffled through her drawers tossing anything remotely date worthy onto her chair as Jane glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. The eyebrow rose further as Lizzy flipped through the messy pile of clothing on the bed with a huff and a frown.

"Lizzy," Jane said softly as she moved forward drawing a pale lavender shirt and pale blue jeans from the massive pile. Lizzy grinned relieved at her sister, as she yanked her current tee shirt off and pulled the flowy lavender shirt over her head. Her hair hung in curls; still smelling like the shampoo she showered with a few hours before. She slipped the jeans on, slipping a pair of flats onto her feet. Popping a mint into her mouth, she grabbed her keys and opened the door and walked out into Will's chest. His hand was comically hovering, clearly deciding whether or not it wanted to knock and as he noticed her it dropped to his side.

"hey," He said softly.

"Hey," A smile speard across her face almost against her will.

He looked her up and down quickly and a grin spread across his face, "you look nice," He said with a grin. "I just wanted to see you off." He continued with a slight stutter, "Make sure Mark understands that he can't screw with you." Lizzy felt a flood of affection as she reached out to tousle Will's dark hair. It was softer than she expected and left the smell of Old spice on her fingers.

"Thanks," She said softly and smiled at him. The swing of the door announced Mark's arrival and she could see the shy smile on his face as he approached. He held a single rose in his hand and her smile grew. It was the same deep red as his shirt and when he stood in front of her he offered it with a small smile.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, examining the beautiful blossom in her hand. "These are my favorite flowers," She said as she moved back into the dorm to put it in a cup of water by her bed. Belatedly it occurred to her that it might not be the best idea to leave Will with Mark and she moved outside. They stood silently next to each other, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Standing side by side it was clear how handsome they both were. Still she moved to stand by Mark, turning to Will with a small smile. "I'll see you later," She said as Mark took her hand and they walked out of the dorm and into the cool night air.

The entire night Mark was the perfect date. Smart and funny, he could carry a conversation without being too self centered or too quiet. He took her to a tiny Greek resturant in town that she had really wanted to go to but was nearly impossible to get in to. He blushed as he told her he had hit redial for an hour until he had gotten them a table. The table they had been put at was tiny, so small that their knee's brushed against each other as they shifted. Mark ordered a ton of stuff, since she had never had Greek food before, having her taste everything before deciding what she wanted. She felt horrible that he was buying all of the food and insisted on buying desert at this ice cream place she knew down the street. To her surprise he graciously let her, not putting up the usual fight that chivalrous guys did on dates. As they walked through the brightly lit main street to the ice cream store she felt him slip his hand around hers and she grinned to herself.

"Strawberry with gummy bears please," She asked the grumpy looking girl behind the counter. Her piercings flashed in the florescent lights and she yanked a cup from the pile as if it was about to walk in front of a car. Lizzy caught Mark's eyes and barely restrained her giggles. He ordered a Chocolate milkshake and she barely slipped the girl the money and made it out the door before the giggles overcame her.

"God," She laughed as they settled on a bench scooting close against the winter wind. "Did we arrive close to closing or is she just usually that annoyed looking?" He chuckled, low and deep in his throat and she grinned at him. She shivered and he slipped his arm around her shoulder drawing her closer. She felt comfort, but none of the butterflies she had expected. Still she settled comfortably against his side.

They chatted for an hour before they were too cold and Mark decided to walk Lizzy back to her dorm. His fingers wove through hers as they walked up the stairs and he stopped outside her door.

"I had a great time tonight," Mark said quietly, his eyes suddenly shyly studying his feet.

"Me too," She said softly, finding his sudden shyness adorable.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," He mumbled almost incoherently as he took a step forward to brush a kiss against her cheek. She reached out, way too shy to kiss him back and squeezed his hand.

"I'd like that," She let his hand drop, smiling at the surprised smile on his face as she turned and opened her door. "Goodnight," She said as she slipped through into her dark room.

"Goodnight," He said almost dazed as the door shut. Identical grins spread over their faces on either side of the door as Mark walked slightly unsteadily down the hall and Lizzy struggled to change into her pajama's and go to bed without waking her sister.

Will dreaded meeting Lizzy for breakfast the next day, questioning if he could stand seeing that dreamy look on her face, that permanent blush and grin. He approached her cautiously in the dining hall. She sat twirling a curl of hair in her deep in thought habit as she shoved some cheerios around in a bowl. She seemed the same as usual, no far away look or silly grin and he let his bag thud to the ground as he slid his plates on the table.

"Hey," She said grinning at him with the same happy grin as she always did the one that made his stomach flip slightly. She was wearing a dark green tank under an open pale grey button down over top.

He smiled and slid into the seat next to her, the soft smell of her perfume touching his senses. They sat in silence, that wasn't particularly uncomfortable. Will struggled with questions, questions he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"How're my bestest bestest friends today?" A voice boomed behind them and Will practically leapt out of his skin as Cole slid a chair between them and let his plate clatter to the table.

"Morning," Echoed from both sides of him, one cheerful the other accompanied by a stern glares. Cole winked lightly at Will before, turning to Lizzy, "So how was your date last night," He asked bluntly as he crunched into a piece of toast. Will resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead in frustration at his friend's bluntness. Lizzy took a long moment to answer, one that left him squirming in his seat before she sighed.

"It was nice," She said softly, playing with the piece of french toast between her fingers. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Will's heart was riding a roller coaster inside his chest as he dissected her tone and words.

"Do you liiike him?" Will winced as Cole pushed, his face mimicking a five year old.

She shrugged delicately as she picked up a piece of bacon and munched on it. "I don't know," She said thoughtfully, half to herself, "He's a great guy, everything that I should want, but I'm not sure." She frowned at them, as if just remembering they were there. Will was trying and failing to keep the satisfied smile off of his face. Breakfast continued falling back into the comfortable ease of the past few months. As finals drew closer Will saw Lizzy hanging out with Mark a few more times. The temptation to punch something never really diminished but as time passed their relationship never continued past friendly. As finals drew closer the freshman descended into panic as Cole looked on laughing. Eventually they threw him out of the room.

The day before Finals were set to begin Lizzy felt stress beginning to tighten in the pit of her stomach. Her friends sent hours quizzing each other with flashcards, ingesting large amounts of coffee as they typed furiously on papers. Jane disappeared for hours into the Library and Lizzy, who only had papers, kept her company. Will often joined them, whenever his classes would allow. Her rate of working always decreased when he was around. Ever since she went on her date with Mark, Will had begun to treat her differently. She stared at him as he sat across the table from her. It wasn't a bad change, per say, but it was definitely different and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. His eyes flashed up and met hers. One corner of his mouth rose and so did one brow as he smiled questioningly at her. She flushed slightly as her stomach shifted. He mimed hanging himself and she began to giggle as Jane looked up from the tick textbook questioningly. And angry look and shush from a senior who looked capable of murder made them all smother chuckles as Lizzy stood.

"I'll see you later," She murmured. They were going to have a Christmas party that night to exchange presents before finals began and Christmas break started. Jane nodded and distractedly waved farewell but Will stood.

"I'll walk you back," He said slipping his laptop into his bag and standing. With ease he swung the bulging backpack over his shoulder and she couldn't help but marvel slightly at his strength. They walked out of the Library, and he held the door for her. She slipped her long scarf around her neck, tugging her braid out from under it as they braced themselves against the cold. They strode across campus, long legs carrying them to Lizzy's dorm.

They hesitated outside the door, their breath frosting the air between them. Silence hung awkwardly between them for a moment before she spoke, "thanks for walking me back," He shrugged, the heavy bookbag so full the zipper was strained rose and fell.

"It was on my way," He waved a hand dismissively at his dorm building in the distance.

"It won't be next semester," She said quietly, "Your new dorm is all the way across campus." She didn't want to examine why she felt a hint of sadness at the though of seeing him less.

He smiled reassuringly at her, " Don't worry," He said shyly, looking up at her through his lashes, "I don't mind the walk."

She blushed and grinned, the knot of tension in her stomach dissipating, "I'll see you later." He raised his hand in farewell and waited until she had swiped her card and entered the building. Lizzy stood at the window watching him walk away, easily visible over the heads of the other students.

She trotted up the stairs her heart inexplicably light as she went through the motions that had become habit. Swipe key, walk down hall, fumble with door key, unlock door, push on it to open it. The room was inviting despite the almost constant absence of a second person over the last few months. Star twinkle lights in blue and white were draped from the ceiling, some so low hanging that Will would get smacked in the face if he wasn't careful about where he walked. The walls were covered in pictures, her with the equestrian team, herself with friends both old and new, and pictures of her family. Posters filled the empty space an eclectic mix of movie, comedy and photography. She heaved the heavy bag onto the bed watching it bounce with amusement before leaping to save her laptop from a tumble to the floor. Once it had been steadied she sat down on the bed, letting herself fall back against the pillows. She dozed lightly her might lightly registering the footsteps and voices outside her door. Her phone suddenly rang shrilly just as she began to drop off making her jump convulsively. She fumbled for it where it sat on her desk and flipped it open to a new text message from Elba.

'Need room for a few hours," was all it said and Lizzy gritted her teeth in frustration. Elba always seemed to need the room whenever Lizzy just wanted to be there. Still she glanced at the clock gathered up her things and headed towards the lounge. She typed up her last paper as she waited, even though it wasn't going to be due until after she was home. Finally it was late enough to go to Jane's for the party and Lizzy meandered through the halls until she was outside her sisters door. Soft voices filtered through the surprisingly thick walls as she tapped lightly on the door. It was flung open so hard it bounced off the door stopper and nearly hit Charlie who lunged from the bag of presents hanging from her shoulder.

"Hey," She laughed as she tried to keep the bag from his grasp but he upended it on the floor and dug for his gift.

"What'd you get me?" He asked as he located his present and began to shake it.

"Don't you dare open that Charles Bingley?" Lizzy laughed as she slid the presents under the five-foot tall fake tree in the corner. She snatched it from his grasp as he began to fiddle with the tape and shoved it back out of sight. Pouting Charlie returned to Jane's bed, where he tugged the studying blonde onto his lap. Jane shook her head, trying and failing to hide a smile as she leaned back into his hug.

"Opening presents early again are we?" Will's voice drifted from the open door where he stood dressed in a festive sweater with green and red stripes. He looked vaguely silly and Lizzy couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. His cheeks were flushed pink under his five o'clock shadow as he moved into the room. "For future reference It's a good idea to wrap it in a few layers of paper, that way even if he gets to it, it still takes a while to open.

"Especially since my OCD means I have to take my time and try not to rip it," Charlie cheerfully put in as he looked around. "I'm bad with suspense," He said as he burrowed his head in Jane's hair.

"You guys are disgusting," Lizzy mutter affectionately.

"I think you're the last one Will," Lizzy looked around to see that the room was in fact full. Marianne sat on the floor by Jane's bed, searching her laptop for appropriate music. Rob, who sat on his own bed was clearly trying not to stare at her, but was trying to pay attention to what Emma gossiping about. Christmas music sung by washed out pop stars filled through room as the attention shifted to the presents that were passed around the room. They took turns opening the gifts, going around in a circle. Lizzy got perfume from Charlie, which had the clear hand of Jane in it, as well as books from Emma and Marianne. Jane and the other girls admired their handmade earrings while the boys pulled on handmade scarves and hats. Will looked ridiculous as he yanked the hat down over his eyes. Cole grinned as she unwrapped a pair of Lavender Skull Candy headphones. "So you stop stealing mine," He tapped the pair that hung around his neck. She grinned sheepishly as the unwrapping ended and an ancient version of a Christmas Carol was popped in the tv. She settled back against the leg of the bed as the light in the room shifted to grayscale.

A soft sound made her look up to find Will's face mere inches from her own. "Here," He said quietly, his breath tickling her face as he slid a package into her lap. She flushed and tried to convince herself that she hadn't noticed his lack of gift as she pulled the long periwinkle silk ribbon. Her fingers tugged lightly at the tape. The paper fell open and she pulled a life sized metal rose from the wrappings. It was bronze fading to a beautiful pink blossom. She held it up in the flickering light with a gasp of pleasure, admiring the delicate workmanship of the full bloom.

"It's beautiful," She sighed happily, turning a thrilled smile on him. Even in the bleaching light, she watched his cheeks turn darker. She reached out to grab his hand. "Thank you," She said softly, squeezing his hand as she tried to convey how much his gift meant to her. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he smiled. She shifted, moving to rest her weight against him, so her head rested lightly against his shoulder. She felt him tense slightly before he sighed and shifted so he could support her weight as well. When she looked up at his face, he was smiling.


	21. Chapter 21: Flight and Disappearance

((A/N And so the plot begins to move once more. Break for me has begun and I'm hoping to finish this within a year from when I first started but so the plot begins. As a Christmas present I'm posting links to the potential Wedding Dresses for Lizzy and Jane. Have fun guessing which one I'm gonna pick!))

A few days later found Lizzy watching Charlie and Jane say good-bye at the gate. Or trying not to watch. A glance at her watch made her yelp and reach forward to yank her sister from her beau's grasp, "She loves you, but if we miss our plane I will kill you." Jane pulled from her gasp to peck a stunned Charlie on the lips before they took off down the tarmac. They raced towards their Gate, ignored yells of protests as they blew past travelers weaving through the crowd. The sisters stopped gasping at their gate with five minutes to spare. They moved right onto the plane, nodding in acknowledgement of the cheerful, 'Enjoy your flight'. Lizzy fiddled with her ticket stub practically shredding it in her nerves. This was her first flight since she left for school and she found herself missing Will's way of calming her down just by being near her. She studiously avoided looking out any of the windows as she settled back against the chair and tried to relax. The flight was short, and she'd be back home and on solid ground soon enough.

A few hours later, Lizzy and Jane were walking through the familiar airport. Lizzy did her best to avoid the memory of the last time she had been in here. It was impressive some times how different a few months could make her. A loud pitched squeal split the air and Lizzy felt herself being crushed against Jane. She barely recognized Mary where she stood, having grown slightly taller and looking much different. They stood there for a moment before Mary pulled away, "We should go, Kitty's in the car and who know's what mischief she's getting in to."

"Kitty's in the car?" Lizzy echoed in disbelief as she yanked her large suitcase over her shoulder. "Kitty's in the Front Seat of the CAR?"

"She's actually a really good driver," Mary said quietly, as they stepped out into the snowflake sprinkled air.

"Awesome," Lizzy said still vaguely disbelieving. They saw the car, Kitty waving cheerfully from the front seat in front of a long line of cars. Guiltily they threw their suitcases in the trunk in record time and tumbled into the car. Kitty barely waited for the doors to shut before they were off, easing onto the nearby highway for the half hour or so drive back to the house. Lizzy had disappeared into her thoughts as Kitty and Mary cranked up the radio and began to sing along. It took Lizzy a moment to realize that Mary was singing along with modern in style music. She blinked and decided to save this discussion about Mary's potential brain transplant later. Instead she and Jane look at each other, shrugged, and joined in.

They pulled into the house, the removal of the key leading to a sudden deafening silence. They giggled as their older neighbor across the street stuck her head out her door and shook it before retreating against the cold. In the silence their Mother's dulcet tones could be heard through the large bay window as she wailed about how her poor girls must have died in a plane crash for them to be this late. Lizzy hung back for a moment, taking the time to look at her home. The dusting of snow lightened everything from the grass to the roof. A huge pine tree stood in the bay window, its rainbow lights twinkling out at the rest of the neighborhood. Icicle lights hung from the wrap around porch and fake candles stood in every window. She smiled as the smell of cookies wafted out the door and was swept into her father's arms. She was almost overwhelmed by the smell of home and her father's soap and she grinned into his striped sweater.

"Hey Dad," She said grinning into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her inside. Jane was currently being strangled by their mother who was dressed in her usual red and green clothing that she adopted for the three weeks leading up to Christmas.

"Where's Charlie?" She was squealing as Jane turned steadily redder.

"He had an exam mother," Lizzy said in an attempt to spare her twin, "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh you should have just stayed the extra day, you could have come home with him." Lizzy rolled her eyes and Jane began to explain why that wouldn't have worked.

"I see months away havent' changed her as much as it's changed Kitty and Mary," Lizzy said to her father as she settled on the couch, ignoring her huge suitcase in the foyer.

"Yes the amount of intelligent conversation in the house has increased considerably in the past few months. And it's Katie now, not Kitty," Mr Bennet said thoughtfully as he looked at his two younger daughters. Lizzy blinked in surprise as thte change of nickname and studied them as well. Mary had on a pair of fashionable grey cargos and a tight band tee shirt. Her scraggily brown hair had been cut into a stylish pixie, showing off her delicate features that reminded Lizzy of Jane. Kitty no Katie on the other hand was wearing a pair of jeans that while skinny didn't look like they were painted on. She wore what used to be a bigger baggier tee shirt but she had cut it and sewn it so that was funky and asymmetrical. She wasn't wearing any make up and the shirt was tastefully cut. They were talking cheerfully and joking around as they took the cookies on the sheet from the oven and replaced them. Lizzy had never noticed this kind of closeness between them before, perhaps between Katie and Lydia. She stood, grabbing her bag and brushing past her mother who still had not released Jane to chuck it into her room. She debated unpacking but the smell of cookies drew her back downstairs where Jane, Mary and Katie were icing sugar cookies.

Lizzy pulled up a stool to the island and grabbed a icing tube as Mary mixed a batch of chocolate chip ones.

"So how have you guys been?" Jane asked first, looking at her younger sisters through her lashes. Lizzy could tell her twin had noticed the change in their sisters as well.

"Good," They answered in unison and giggled. Jane and Lizzy blinked in shock as their sisters finally noticed their bemused expressions.

"Lydia's been acting really bitchy lately," Kitty began, her face darkening at the thought, "So Mary and I started hanging out."

"Katie's helped me with my clothes and my admitted social ineptitude," Mary said as she mixed flour into the dough, "oh shoot," she yelped as it fell out of the measuring cup with a poof of white.

"And at first Mary was just helping me with my classes," Katie picked up after they giggled at a white coated Mary. "But the more we hung out the more we liked it. I'm doing well in my classes and I've even joined Science Olympiad with Mary," She said tugging at the altered shirt. It was a pale blue with the words Science Olympiad emblazoned across the chest.

"And Katie's been hanging with some of my friends from there," Mary said, giving up on getting the white out of her shirt, "You should see her, she's taken the nerds by storm." Katie flushed lightly, "Especially Marcus," Mary teased as Jane and Lizzy nearly cricked their necks to look at Katie.

"Crushing on a nerd are we?" Lizzy joked at the deep red flush on her sister's cheek, "I'm so proud. They make the best boyfriends."

"Yeah," Katie said dreamily before she jumped, "I mean…" She sighed, "Just don't tell Lydia, I'd never hear the end of it. If she ever came out of the room."

"She's probably just pissed about something, or is being hormonal," Lizzy said with a dismissive shrug, Lydia's numerous temper tantrums playing in a slideshow in her minds eye. Her sisters seemed to be thinking along the same lines judging by their winces. After a moment their conversations turned to more cheerful subjects including Jane's and Katie's love life. By the time dinner rolled around almost six dozen cookies were made and iced and almost a dozen had been eaten. Lizzy giggled, completely high on sugar as her phone suddenly made the Tardis sound. Katie and Mary raised a brow at her sudden movement for the phone as she flipped it open to a text from Will.

**Landed Safe, will talk to you soon Georgie says hi!**

Lizzy looked up to her sisters staring at her with a raised brow and she felt her cheeks growing hot under their stares. "What?" She muttered.

"Who was that?" Katie's look was sly as she smirked at her sister.

"Will," She said shortly, unwilling to go down this path with her sisters. Jane seeing her discomfort distracted her sisters with vague hints about their Christmas presents. Their mother wandered aimlessly into the kitchen as she called upstairs for Lydia to come down for dinner.

Kitty frowned as her mother stomped up the stairs muttering about how Lydia was going to come down for Christmas Eve dinner. "She hasn't eaten with us in days. Just sits in her room and watches tv." Kitty muttered to herself as she slid into her chair. Lizzy frowned concern beginning to rise in the pit of her stomach, "How long…" She began before an earsplitting shriek echoed down the stairs. When they ran upstairs they found Mrs Bennet crying hysterically over a note in her hand and Lydia's empty room.

((Not the most cheerful way of ending the chapter buuuut whatever. Happy Holidays to everyone!))


	22. Chapter 22: Searching and Breaking Point

((A/N: **Slinks back in** so I'm the most horrible person on gods green earth. Life got away from me and I completely disregarded this. I'm done school again and am now part way through working my summer job. But this isn't an excuse. I'm ashamed to say that it took a story favorite alert for me to rmemeber what I was doing and I cranked this out in 12 hours. My only reassurance is that the rest of this story is all planned out in another file and I'm working on them. Feel free to harass me if you feel like I'm taking too long again, but I'm determined to finish it. I'm sorry for the spelling problems, consistencies and all that. Just let me know, but I'll do my best to fix them and update again as soon as I can. If you're still there please review and keep the bashing to a minimum… I feel horrible as is :) )

* * *

Lizzy stood stunned in the doorway as her sisters pushed past her, Jane in all of her sweetness immediately going to their mother to try and calm her enough to speak coherently. Katie and Mary stood in confusion before beginning to rifle through Lydia's drawers to see what was missing.

"Father!" Lizzy called, when he didn't appear immediately, too used to his wife's hysterics to see her cries as a sign of alarm. Quick heavy footsteps showed their fathers surprise at his favorite daughter's call. He burst through the door to his shocked and pale wife and children.

"Lydia, she's gone," Mary said softly and their father turned to face her. "So are most of her clothing, her laptop, her cell phone." Katie stood by the window, with her cell phone to her ear.

"She isn't picking up," She said after a moment before hitting redial.

Lizzy stood, unable to listen to her mother's sobs much longer, before grabbing her own laptop. Facebook was open and she clicked on Lydia's profile. She hadn't been friends really with Lydia on Facebook, mostly because she didn't really want her homepage flooded with the musings of that particular girl. The privacy level was set so low that it was almost laughable as she scanned through everything. A thumbnail of a picture underneath her name caught Lizzy's eye and her face paled as she clicked on the picture and it took over her screen. It was a picture of Lydia, clutching a red solo cup with amber liquid sloshing out of it, her lips clumsily smooshed against George Wickham's cheek. Jane stuck her head over Lizzy's shoulder and gasped softly. "Oh no."

"This is bad," Lizzy said softly, "This is really really really bad." She stood abruptly, Jane having to save her laptop from falling onto the ground. She ran a finger through her hair her head aching from the sudden rush of stress, panic and adrenaline. It didn't help that her mother was still screaming.

"Mother!" She shouted, "Shut up!" This paused the shrieking for a moment as her mother's eyes narrowed. It gave her the moment to start planning. "Ok," She said softly, "Katie, you call all of her friends, see if she said anything at all. Mary stay here by the phone incase she calls or something, also keep track of her Facebook and whatever else she has. I'm sure she has a ton. Dad, you, me, and Jane are gonna take our cars and go to every place she possibly could be, Katie find those places out from her friends. We can't call the police for 36 hours unfortunately but if she hasn't shown up by then we can." Her family stared at her for a moment before springing into action. She ran down the stairs, scrambling to find her car keys as her vision blurred. Sniffing harshly she dashed the tears from her face as she shuffled things over the counter. A frustrated groan left her lips as her keys remained missing and her frustation mounted.

"This isn't your fault," Jane murmured softly from where she stood in the doorway, jacket on and keys in her hands.

"I knew, I knew what he was capable of and I didn't' tell anyone." Lizzy whispered as she leaned against the counter, her head resting lightly against the cool marble.

"You told me, I didn't tell anyone either." Jane murmured softly, "If you are to blame, so am I." Jane turned and left the room and Lizzy to her own thoughts. Lizzy sighed for a moment and as she noticed her keys on the kitchen table she grabbed them and ran out of the door.

They finally returned to the house six hours later, gas tanks empty and hearts discouraged. It had finally been 36 hours and the police were at the house when they arrived. Lizzy parked at the edge of the driveway, and was shutting the door when her phone rang in her pocket. Scrambling for it she almost hung up before she got it from her pocket. "Hello?" She asked frantically, unrealistic hope rising in her chest, "Lydia?"

"Lizzy?" Will's voice on the other end of the phone sounded confused. "Lizzy what's wrong?"

"Will," She fumbled with her words through her disappointment, "I can't talk right now.. stuff.. I mean…"

"Lizzy," Concern was replacing confusion in his voice but she could barely pay attention. "What happened?"

"Lydia," Lizzy stuttered out, "ran away… we think with Wickham, as far as we can tell she's already been gone for over a day… she ran away because I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, but my family is frantic and I can't talk right now." She moved to hang up.

"Lizzy," Will's voice made her finger hover over the button it was about to push, "It'll be okay, I promise alright, it's all going to be okay."

"Bye Will," Lizzy felt tears beginning again as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath for a moment. She was strong, she would be so for her family, and breakdowns could come after her baby sister was safe. She slipped through her front door to see her mother performing the usual hysterics for the police officers who seemed to be doing their best to actually help despite that.

"My baby would never do this to me! She must have been taken out of here by guns or drugged, she never would do anything to upset me."  
Lizzy felt her temper rising as the poor police officer tried to get a word in sideways and failed once more.

"Mother! Just Shut Up!" A raised voice stunned their mother into silence as everyone turned to look at a furious Jane. Mrs. Bennet stared at her gape jawed, as her mild mannered oldest daughter continued. "Lydia did all of this because you couldn't ever tell her no! She is spoiled selfish and stupid and she would have known better if you had put any sense at all into her empty brain her entire life!" Even the police officers were gaping now as Jane stood, chest heaving with emotion, and as a pale pink blush grew bright on her face.

"Well," The one police officer said, his uniform straining over a slight donut belly. "What else can you tell us about the situation?" And finally Mrs. Bennet was silent.

* * *

Another day went past without any word from Lydia. The police said they could do nothing but sit and wait for word so sit they did. Presents were opened without any real enthusiasm. The pile of unopened ones without an owner dampened the spirits so much that after they were done everyone retreated to private corners to be with their own thoughts. Lizzy curled up in the window seat of her room, a book open in her lap but ignored as she stared out over her front yard. She remembered her conversation with Will on the phone. He hadn't called her back. The voice in her head was questioning him, if he now realized that the shame of her family was too great, that everything he had said all those months ago was true. She knew that the gossip had already started; most of it was accurate which made it worse. Talk of Lydia's promiscuity, drug and alcohol abuse spiraled until everyone looked upon their family with disapproval in their eyes. She sighed, depression and frustration overwhelming her as she noticed a police car pull up in front of the house. Her heart stopped dead in her throat as she struggled for a moment before screaming, "Dad! Guys!" The book tumbled to the ground by the time she was out of the door and she practically fell down the stairs as she ran for the door. Her father was already there as she skidded to a stop behind her sisters.

"Mr. Bennet?" The officer asked, "We've found your daughter, she was in a hotel in New York. She's at the hospital now."

"Hospital?" Jane gasped softly.

"She overdosed on cocaine, but the hospital got her stabilized after she was brought in. She was also raped. I'm sorry." The officer said softly as Mrs Bennet began to cry softly in the background. "She was found passed out and alone, but the man who was with her has been found and arrested for numerous crimes. Its been shown that this isn't his first go at this, and other girls are coming forward to testify as we speak. It may not be necessary for your daughter to as well, but if she is willing it would be beneficial to the case. If you like I'll drive you to the hospital." The officer smiled slightly; clearly glad to be delivering better news that was originally anticipated. Her mother and father had their coats on and were out the door before any of the sisters realized what was going on. Mary looking stunned meandered over to her piano and began to play softly, occasionally scribbling in her notebook. Jane settled on the couch, her phone out and against her face as she called Charlie to update him. Lizzy sighed, feeling the imprint of her phone in her pocket, the temptation to call him was strong. But she didn't she just went out onto the snowy back porch and traced her fingers in the snow until they went numb.

Three weeks later found her back at Pemberley, curled up on her bed. It was the first day back from break. The rest of the winter break had been spent in police stations, discussions about lawyers, therapy and rehabs. Lydia was completely broken. Amazingly a spot had opened up in a special clinic just for this situation in California. The emotionally dead Lydia perked up at that fact, showing the first signs of life since the incident began. Jane was the only one who really knew how to act around their sister, but even that was shaken the day before they left. The next bombshell fell in a little blue line on a urine soaked stick. The entire family had gone to the airport with Lizzy and Jane and all Lizzy could do was hug her sister as tightly as she could and say "I'm here for anything." But as she pulled away she could tell that Lydia didn't know what she needed anymore than Lizzy did. Lizzy shifted; grey darkness was hanging not only over the campus but in her mind as well.

* * *

The door opening caught her attention and she jumped as Elba walked back through the door. She frowned at the sight of Lizzy, they had barely spoken since their last conversation. Lizzy still hadn't met this mystery man that Elba had been dating for a few months now but apparently she was about to receive the honor as a large body followed her through the door. Lizzy gaped as the creeper who hit on her at the bar smirked at her from Elba's side of the room. "You!" She gasped, standing, "Get out of my room!" She said, feeling really creeped out that the man knew where she lived.

"Lizzy!" Elba said scandalized, "Be nice, this is my boyfriend and he has just as much of a right to be here as you do."  
Anger over numerous things broke her temper, "No he doesn't, he hit on me and wouldn't take no as an answer until Will made him leave, and he was making out with another girl right afterwards." Her voice rose as she watched him blanch slightly.

"He'd never do that to me! You're lying!" Elba shrieked back suddenly and Lizzy was shocked to find her roommate not on her side. The guys smirk had reasserted itself on his face and he slipped a hand around Elba's waist.

"She hit on me babe," He oozed at her and Lizzy wanted to hit him, "I told her no. She's just jealous of us."

Elba glared at Lizzy from under the circle of his arm and said coldly, "I think you should leave."

"I think I should too," Lizzy spat and grabbing her jacket form the back of her chair grabbed her keys and stormed out, sick to her stomach at the fake reassurances he was oozing into Elba's ear as she left. She stamped up the stairs and banged on Jane and Emma's door, but there was no answer. She remembered Jane was with Charlie and Emma with Greg. She groaned, before doing the only thing she could think of. She braced herself against the cold and set out across campus. As she walked her frustraition grew as she stewed over what happened. For her this was just a repeat of Charlotte, a guy getting between a friendship and it was unforgivable in the best of circumstances. But this was just pathetic and Lizzy was ashamed that Elba needed that to be happy. By the time she was outside Will's new apartment door she could feel the splinters in her iron control starting to give. She banged on the door, the numbness of her hands making them tingle unpleasantly. It was thrown open by the only person that could help her. His hair was slightly shaggy and a five o clock shadow traced his cheeks and upper lip. His eyes darkened with concern as he looked down at her sagged against his front door.

"Hey," She sputtered out.

"Hey," He murmured, and opened his arms. She ran into them and finally, after a month, let the tears fall.


	23. Chapter 23: Snow and Healing

(AN: Hey guys! After two more months of working and another three months of school, the chapter is finally finished. You don't understand how much it's meant to me to get your messages and reviews, and even occasionally your pleas for a new chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken this long to get to you, but I hope you forgive me because its one of my longest chapters so far. As always your reviews mean a lot and I hope to get the next chapter to you very soon. Oh and sorry for the double alert... by accident uploaded the wrong chapter... whoops. :) )

Weeks had passed and Lizzy still hadn't spoken with Elba. At first just the sight of her roommates side of the room was enough to make the fury and hurt rise in her chest but it eased up over time. Elba had moved out that night, choosing to live with her Creeper as Lizzy called him, but still would arrive occasionally for something she had forgotten. Because of the lack of a roommate she began to spend more time with Emma, Jane and the boys. Their apartment was completely across campus but Lizzy loved hanging there. Despite the scattering of sweatshirts it was surprisingly neat and Will had sprung for some really comfortable leather sofas. Second semester was going quickly as January and then most of February passed.

Lizzy was curled up on the couch, watching TV when Darcy walked through the door. He looked up at her with a smile on his face, "Hey!" He murmured as he let his bag fall by the island that separated the kitchen from the Living and Dining rooms. He had had a late class so Lizzy had waited as Cole, Rob and Eric decided to leave to study in the Library.  
"Dinner is in the pot on the stove," She called, as she stood, moving to lean against the island.

"Awesome," Will grinned widely as he lifted the lid and sniffed. "Seafood marinara?" He questioned.

"Yeah," She grinned sheepishly. She had begun to do some cooking in exchange for being able to steal their TV when she could.

"You are a blessing and a goddess," He laughed as he spooned some of the steaming pasta and shellfish onto his plate.

"Glad to hear, feel free to start worshiping at my alter at any point," She teased him back, moving the sleeves of the sweatshirt she had borrowed because she was cold over her hands. She loved this particular sweatshirt; it was a soccer hoodie that made her feel like a normal sized girl because of its huge size, swamping her body to her knees and past her fingers. It also smelled amazing, just the perfect mix of cologne and detergent. She noticed Will staring at her with an odd look on his face. "What?"

"I'm happy to see you like my sweatshirt," He muttered, moving his gaze to stare at the pasta on his plate as he settled into a chair to eat.

"Oh!" she exclaimed feeling a blush rise on her face, "Sorry." She made a move to pull it off but he stopped her with a gesture.

"It's fine, I have plenty of them, you can hold onto it," He blushed as well, "I mean if you want to." He trailed off into silence.

"Thanks," She said cheerfully, snuggling deeper into its warmth.

"Weather is calling for another storm tonight," Will said as he stared past her out the window at the bruise colored sky.

"Oh lovely," Lizzy groaned, "I'm so sick of snow and ice, I want it to be spring again." Her face was stressed as a tiny wrinkle appeared in her forehead.

"Is it Elba you're worried about or your sister?" His voice was gentle but she still flinched at his words. She was silent for a moment before she sighed heavily.

"Both," She muttered, "Lydia is making good progress at the clinic, though how she even got in there I don't even know. It apparently is impossible to get into." She examined her fingers as they twisted together in her lap. "She still isn't sure but she's getting to the point where she has no choice with this baby unless she miscarries which is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. It's her choice but I can't see this working out well. And Elba is just making me angry. Friends should never come after boyfriends, and she should have at least given my side a chance before she just chose to listen to him. I didn't handle it the best, but still… I can't think of something else to do. I know he is going to hurt her badly, and I'm worried now she won't come to me when it happens." Will stared at her silently, offering the only answer he could give, support. She stood to go stand next to him and he hugged her tightly.

"You're too good of a person," He said softly from where his face was squished into her hair.

"Thanks," She muttered embarrassed as he released her.

"You can't take on these problems like you're doing. Being concerned for your friends is noble yes but when it interferes with your ability to enjoy your own life I think you need to let go of the things you can't control."

She grinned at him, "You give good advice." Ruffling his hair she jumped as her phone vibrated. She hitched up the bottom of the sweatshirt so she could get to her phone and yanked it out.

"Apparently it's beginning to snow," Lizzy groaned and their eyes flicked to the window, which now had large flakes falling past it. "I should head home just so I'm not snowed in here." Despite the appeal, she thought to herself as she grabbed a jacket to throw on over top of the sweatshirt. She looked up to see him tugging on his jacket.

"I'll walk you home. Besides I told the guys I'd study with them once I was done eating so I'm heading in your direction anyway," He grinned, even though they both knew that the Library was still pretty out of the way.

"That is a lie but I'll let it slide," She laughed as he locked the door behind him, "Just this once."

Snow was tumbling to the ground in fat wet flakes, sticking to the ground that they were walking over, making them slip. The temperature dropped with the sun until it was bitterly cold as they walked. The wind blew and snatched her scarf from around her neck and blew it ahead of them skipping and dancing over the sidewalk. They both scrambled after it their feet stuttering over the slick new surface until Will caught the scarf with his foot. Frowning apologetically he wrapped it around her neck again as her smile froze breathless on her face. His hand fingered the fringe at the bottom as his face transformed into a soft smile, "I really like this scarf," He said tapping it lightly where her neck met her shoulder. It's a nice color… and its umm… soft." His eloquence dissolved into stuttering as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Thanks," She grinned back at him, slipping her arm through his as she took a step and nearly slipped. He caught her almost effortlessly balancing her weight on his arms as she grinned sheepishly up at him. "God I'm bad at this whole walking thing." She laughed as she stood upright and cautiously took a stop forward. When she stayed on her feet she moved forward with more confidence. They made their way to her dorm without any more difficulty. As they slipped through the foyer and into the warmth the door slammed heavily behind them sucked shut by the wind. She brushed soaked strands from her face as her fingers turned bright red and began to warm.

"You still heading to the library?" She asked as he tugged off his gloves and rubbed his hands together.

"As of right now yes," He blew hot air onto his fingers, his cheeks puffed comically, "The guys are probably so buried they don't even realize the storm. I should go dig them out to make sure they aren't snowed in."

"Sledding tomorrow?" She asked brightly. It was the first time that the snow was going to be deep enough to consider it.

"Sure," Will grinned back at her, "I'll pick you up after lunch." He tugged his hat over his ears and prepared to duck back out into the snow. She waved cheerfully at him and watched him disappear up the path. She moved up the stairs, thudding her hip against the door to nudge it open. She hung her jacket from a hanger and let the snow drip from it onto the floor as she flopped onto the bed. A pile of textbooks was calling to her but she didn't feel like doing any schoolwork at the moment. So she reached for the book on the bottom of the pile, toppling the rest of them to the floor. It was a novel, one she loved but barely had any time to read since arriving to school. Read so many times that the spine was cracked it fell open to her favorite parts with the slightest touch. With a brief pause to make some spiced cider, she had been reading for a few hours when the door suddenly flew open.

She leapt in shock, barely saving her cider and book as Cole carried an unmoving Elba, bridal style, through the door. Lizzy thrust her mug at her desk, where it settled after rattling around for a moment, and tumbled off the bed herself in a jumble of adrenaline and tangled limbs.

"What happened?" She cried out, hovering over Cole's shoulder as he slowly lowered Elba to the bed. Her clothes were soaked and her lips and skin were pale bordering on blue. She began to shiver violently as Lizzy and Cole worked to take off her wet clothing.

"I don't know, I just found her out by the art building, curled up on a bench," Cole ran a hand through his hair where it stuck up in awkward angles. "I didn't know what to do, she didn't respond when I talked to her… she was… just so pale…"

"We need to get her out of these clothes." She stumbled to her feet and began peeling off Elba's soaked sweater and shoes. When she was down to her underwear Lizzy toweled her skin dry and wrapped her in Elba's colorful comforter and then the comforter from her own bed.

"Towel her hair dry," Lizzy said as she handed him the towel, "I'm going to go get some heating pads." He looked after her in confusion as she left and headed down the hall. She knocked on every door, managing a look of pain as she asked girls for their heating pads. She had three or four by the end of the hall and she headed back. Cole snickered, despite the situation as she came back trailing cords behind her. She grabbed a power strip and plugged it by the bed. A trail of cords soon disappeared underneath the bed as she shoved the pads underneath the blankets. She slowly turned the heat up until Elba's shivers stopped and her eyes opened again.

"Hey," Lizzy said softly as Elba's eyes focused on her face, huge in her still pale face. She was silent and after a moment she continued. "You were outside in the snow. Cole found you and brought you home." The wide gaze shifted briefly to Cole before going back. Another long pause, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Elba squeezed her eyes and lips shut before she shook her head no, rolled over and faced the wall.

Lizzy looked at Cole, who stood in the corner and jerked her head towards the door, pausing to scoop up her keys before slipping out of the door and shutting it behind her. They walked in silence down the hall until they found the connected lounge and settled down on one of its beat up couches. Lizzy absently traced her fingers over the initials and profanity that had been etched in the armrests over the years as she searched for what to say and waited for him to speak.

After a long silence that was only broken by the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the corner, Cole spoke. "I knew this would happen eventually," He said softly, his elbows on his knees and hands running through his hair. The sandy blonde hair was rumpled as he looked up at her. "John Weatherby is in my grade, freshman year we were friends. There was a girl we both liked and she decided to pick John over me. I did my best to be happy for them, but after a few months it became clear he was cheating on her. When she realized what he had done to her, she just stopped." He looked at her with sad eyes. "She transferred out and I fell out of touch with her. Obviously our friendship ended with that situation, and I watched as he did it again the next year, and when I saw him with Elba at the party I knew what was going to happen. I hoped she'd stay close with you but when she pulled away…" He trailed off, and to her shock, his eyes glittered with tears. "I failed her. Failed to have the guts to tell her or make her see reason."

"This isn't your fault," She said quietly, as she moved to sit next to him. "If she didn't listen to me she wouldn't have listened to you. She was determined to see the best in him and he took advantage of that." She reached out to hold his hand in hers, "But she knows now, she'll recover and be a better person for it." He sighed heavily enough to shake the icy branches and rested his head on her shoulder. "You can't fail someone who doesn't want your help." Struggling for a moment she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they stayed like that on the bench until their fingers were icy and their cheeks bright red.

A week later Lizzy was still walking on eggshells around Elba. Her tiny roommate was even smaller now that her personality had shriveled up on itself. She had gotten a doctors note for her near death experience and wasn't required to go to class for another week. She didn't do much, just sat in the room watching whatever was on TV or reading cheap romance novels that appeared from some secret location. Lizzy listened to music the first day after the incident and Elba had fled the room in tears. Since then it'd been headphones or silence and her depression was overwhelming and stifling the rooms sunshine.

A few days later Lizzy returned from class to find Elba curled up on the bed, weeping so hard the bed was creaking softly. She let her bag bounce on the bed as she settled on Elba's bed next to her. Her roommate was curled in a ball, her hair longer tangled and messy. Skinny to begin with a week and a half without really eating meant her cheeks and eyes were sunken through her tears. Lizzy stroked her hair, trying to work some of the knots out with her fingers as she made soothing noises.

Elba hiccupped between sobs as she struggled to calm herself back down. Her tears slowed to an occasional trickle, but Lizzy didn't stop running her hands through her hair.

"I had gotten out of class early…" Her word hitched with a hiccup at the end, "And went back to our place to surprise him. I was putting my jacket away when I heard them. He was screwing a model in our bed." She hiccupped again and her eyes seemed to almost involuntarily water, "I just ran, didn't remember my jacket or anything. I was sitting on that bench for who knows how long before your friend found me." Lizzy stayed silent, waiting for her to stop talking. The pause was long but before Lizzy could say something Elba burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Why wasn't I good enough? I loved him. I thought he was happy. How didn't I notice?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you. Sometimes people just can't be happy with what they have. They have everything they should want but it isn't enough and that's what happened with him." Elba nodded weakly as the growing water stain on her pillow reached the edge of the pillowcase. "You are beautiful, you are amazing, and if he didn't realize what he had in you than it wasn't worth it. And one day you'll look back on this time and realize that you weren't really in love, and that all of this crap happened for a reason." Tears still trickled down pale cheeks as Elba squeezed her eyes shut.

"I treated all of you terribly," She stuttered out, "I won't have any friends."

Lizzy sighed, "People screw up, but a bigger screw up would be for us to not forgive you. You never lost us as friends, and no matter what I'll be here for you."

With yet another tearful cry Elba bolted upright and threw her arms around Lizzy, crying now into her sweatshirt. Lizzy wrapped her arms around her friend's tiny frame and squeezed it tightly. She knew that the hurt Elba suffered would take time to heal, but she would be stronger for it.

A week later found most of the group together, crammed around a small circular table in the dining hall. Lizzy watched the laughing group from her place in the check in line, a smile on her face. As she walked across the hall her eyes met Wills and she felt her heart stutter in her chest. She settled down in the empty chair next to him, a place that he saved for her at every meal. Her eyes went around the circle. Will sat next to her, his eyes glancing over at her every few moments with crinkles in the corners. Next to him Cole playfully teased Elba, whose hair had been re-cut into its signature boyish pixie. She was improving daily, but Lizzy could tell it was a struggle for her sometimes to be as happy as she acted. Emma was on her other side, her fourth phone of the semester vibrating against the table as she argued with Greg, her face turning red with frustration as he laughed at her. Marianne was absent because of class, as was Chryssi and Eric.

On Lizzy's other side, Jane was texting Charlie, a love struck expression on her face. Lizzy chucked a teeter tot at her sister, making her jump as she returned to reality. Jane smiled at her and Lizzy settled back into the chair, the feeling of unbalance that had plagued her for months finally gone. Next to her Will smelled like detergent and just the right amount of men's cologne. He glanced over at her with that smile on his face and reached down to grab her hand beneath the table and give it a squeeze. Her heart leapt as outside the snow finally began to melt.


	24. Chapter 24: A Concert and a Realization

((A/N: Look at me, not even two weeks later and I have another chapter for you guys. For once my finals aren't stressing me out or kicking my butt and I'm just ready to work finish and start working on my next piece. As always please review!))

March found the campus turning green and brown as the last of the snow melted under the warming sun. The air warmed as students began once more to venture outside in less than ten layers of clothing to sit on the large central field. Students who had just months before complained about the bitter fifty degree weather now rejoiced to see the temperature climb past that number.

Lizzy was sitting outside, pushing herself back and forth on the swing that had been installed by a freshman art class outside of the art building. Her sneakers scuffed the earth as the swing twisted her back and forth. A book sat unread on her lap, despite her occasional flip of a page. The warming breeze ruffled her hair and tangled in her curls as she impatiently brushed them out of her face. Her brow was furrowed as she sat in solitude. As if summoned by her thoughts she saw Will exit the business building and head up the sidewalk. She couldn't help but notice him, whenever he appeared in her line of vision. In the few months that they had become close, she had gone from being surprised to see him, to unconsciously searching for him when he wasn't there, and noticing him when he was. He was hard not to notice, towering over a fair bit of the student population like he did. She could now recognize him from across campus, just on his height, dark hair and the way he walked.

Grinning mischievously she dug her phone from her pocket and hit speed dial without even looking. He was close enough for her to see him jump as his phone went of, and the soft smile that spread across his face when he glanced at the caller ID. A gust of wind blew the last few notes of the whistled ringtone to where she sat and while it struck a cord she couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

"Hello?" His voice carried to her through the phone and on the wind.

"This is your friendly neighborhood stalker," She teased back, barely able to suppress her giggles. "I've been watching you all day, and am now here to kidnap you in my white windowless van."

He chuckled and she felt her smile grow as his eyes began to search for her in the crowd. "I can't see you," He said after a moment, his back to her. She slipped off the swing, tucking her book into the bag at her feet and swinging it over her shoulder as she crossed the distance between them.

Will had spent the entirety of class zoning out and staring out of the window at the bright blue sky and sunlight outside. There was no greater torture, than sitting in class when the first truly nice day in months was going on right outside. He just wanted to get out and find Lizzy. He thought back over the past few months as a grin broke out on his face. Their friendship had rocketed and he could easily now count her amongst his closet friends, equal to Bingley or Cole. Ever since the day at lunch, when he had swallowed his fear and reached to grab her hand, she had become much more comfortable with touching him. It was like that small gesture had removed that boundary between them. But still he wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold her hand all the time, or kiss her in the middle of the quad. Still she hadn't given him any sign that she thought of him as more than a friend, and if he had to be honest with himself she treated Cole with more ease than she did him, even after all these months.

The class was finally over and the sudden scraping of chairs drew his attention back to the classroom. He hastily shoved his books and notebook into his messenger bag and heaved it onto his shoulder. As he stepped out into the sunshine he took a deep breath of fresh air before heading up the sidewalk. To his surprise he had barely gone a few steps when his phone rang in his pocket. A cheerful whistle descended into It Girl by Jason deRulo. Cole had downloaded it as a bit of a playful joke and Darcy didn't really care enough to change it. Whenever he heard the sound he had to smile.

Even though he knew exactly who it was he played dumb when he answered. "Hello?"

"This is your friendly neighborhood stalker," He could hear the laughter in her voice, "I've been watching you all day and am now here to kidnap you in my white windowless van." He chuckled at her creativity as he turned on the spot, looking for her familiar figure in the crowd. He had realized all the way back in October that he could always pick her out in a crowd. He looked around for a few second when he suddenly heard her laugh right behind him a moment before he felt her arms close around his neck.

"Guess who?" She laughed into the back of his jacket as she let go before she could strangle him.

"I dunno," He said as he turned to face her, "Its not uncommon to have beautiful girls throwing themselves at me. Its practically a daily occurrence."

Her hand flashed out to gently smack him on the arm, "Jerk." She couldn't keep the stern look on her face as she squinted her eyes against the sun to look up at him. "How was class?" She asked as she started up the hill, following the flow of students.

"It was class," He answered watching her earring bounce against the curve of her neck as he walked slightly behind her. "There was a beginning a middle and an end."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some ice cream at Baby's. I've been craving it since the thermostat hit 55." She smiled at him, in a way that made his heart stutter and his brain turn to mush.

"Of course," He answered, because what else could he do when she smiled at him like that. To his surprise she waited until he was beside her to begin to walk, and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. The ice cream parlor wasn't too packed, and they walked right up to the counter. The girl behind the counter smiled at them, "How can I help you today?"

"A chocolate with sprinkles and strawberry with gummy bears," Will ordered without a beat.

Lizzy giggled as the girl turned away to get their order, "Who said you could order for me?"

"You are the master of consistency," Will teased her lightly, "Always strawberry and gummy bears." He laughed at her frown, "Tell me I'm wrong."

Lizzy held up her frown for a moment before it tweaked up into a smile. "You're right… like always." The girl behind the counter cleared her throat.

She handed them the ice cream and Will's change. "You guys make a cute couple," Will felt his stomach drop as he glanced over at a bright red Lizzy.

"Oh.." She stuttered out as she look up at Will for a second before her gaze skittered away, "We aren't… together." She fell silent as the girl behind the counter flushed.

"Sorry," She muttered before cheerfully moving onto the next customer.

He dropped his coins into the tip jar but by the time he turned around the bell on the door was jingling shut behind her. Once outside she slowed but he still had to jog to catch up with her as she booked it down the street.

"Hey Liz," He called after her, "Lizzy!" He reached out to touch her shoulder, "Easy there," He tried to sooth her. She fidgeted for a moment but slowed, her gaze fixed firmly on her shoes. Disappointment was a heavy cloud over him as they walked in silence back to the dorm. She smiled half-heartedly at him before she dived back into her dorm building with a hurried call of, "I'll talk to you later," over her shoulder. Will turned and walked away, he needed a nice long ride at the barn and a difficult jump course to try and take his mind off of things.

Two weeks later, the sun was shining, and the weather hadn't dipped down below 60 for a week. Spring had definitely sprung and every year the week before Spring break Pemberley University had their spring fling. Signs had been posted since the beginning of the second semester to build the hype for the weekend long festival. The campus had been abuzz since midway through February, when they announced that Owl City would be the headlining band for Saturday night's concert. Now that the day had come the campus was overcome with excitement.

Lizzy sat on a bench at the top of the hill, watching her classmates milling about the large central field. The perimeter was dotted with a mix of blow up carnival rides; games, food stands and small student run tables. A huge stage had been set up at one end, complete with an elaborate light set up that was midway through being put together. She tugged a long fluffy piece of cotton candy off the stick and popped it into her mouth. She could see Jane's golden head at the bottom of the hill a bit to her right, laughing as she ran the duck pond game with Charlie. As she watched, Charlie reached down to peck her sister sweetly on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush a bright pink. Lizzy remembered when her own face was that color, after the dreadful ice cream incident.

_Lizzy slammed the door to her sister's room shut behind her. On the bed Charlie and Jane leapt apart like startled deer. She took a moment to remove the thought of what was probably happening before she came in from her mind before she jerked her finger towards the door. "Out!" She told Charlie. They had almost identical expressions of confusion on their faces. It would have been hilarious if Lizzy wasn't in the middle of a bit of an emotional crisis. _

"_Hey Lizzy," Charlie said slowly._

"_If you ever want to make cute blonde haired babies with my sister you better go hang at Wills until you get the all clear."_

"_Lizzy!" She couldn't tell if Jane was more upset that she was kicking Charlie out so rudely, or because Lizzy had mentioned babies. Charlie grinned slinging his light jacket over his shoulders before bending down to kiss her sister one more time. Lizzy gave them a moment before she grabbing his collar and tugged him towards the door. _

"_Out, Lover boy." She teased as she shoved him over the threshold. "I'll call you when we're done." _

_The door swung shut behind him and Jane was the first to speak. Lizzy stayed with her forehead resting against the door. "What's wrong?"_

"_Someone thought Will and I were dating." Lizzy mumbled into the non-judgmental wood._

"_Sorry what?" _

"_Someone thought Will and I were dating." Lizzy said louder, turning to sit on Emma's empty bed. "We went to the ice-cream store and I just freaked out."_

_Jane looked at her with an unreadable look on her face, "What's wrong with that?"_

"_Its Will!" She said launching to her feet and twisting the necklace chain around her neck. "We're friends… really good friends… but how could … I even..." Lizzy rested her face in her hands with a strangled groan. "After what I did."_

_Jane's sweet face was furrowed in confusion, "What did you do?"_

_Lizzy looked at her sister in disbelief, "Its such a story Jane, there is no way you won't think worse of my after it." Jane just sat there with a smile on her face, waiting for the story. Lizzy took a deep breath and began to speak. Half an hour later Lizzy finished the story, every part of it, even Wills part in her and Charlie's break up. Jane sat there silent, her brow furrowed in thought. "Are you angry at him?" Lizzy said quietly, worried that their friend group would be fractured because of what she had just revealed. _

"_Of course not Lizzy," Jane said with surprise. "It all worked out in the end, and Charlie and I grew because of it. We're together now, and even though what they did hurt me for a time, it doesn't matter anymore." _

"_You are always a better person that I will ever be," Lizzy smiled in relief at her sister. _

"_So what has changed so suddenly with you and Will? A month ago you would have laughed the girl's comment off."_

_Lizzy flushed deeply, returning to twisting her necklace around her fingers. "I don't know, it's like he's one of my best friends. And he's always been attractive to me, one of the handsomest guys I've ever known. I care about him a lot… as much as you but different. I'm comfortable around Cole but Will constantly puts me on edge, I care about how I look, what I say." Jane was grinning by the end of her tirade and it didn't help Lizzy's mood. "What are you smiling at?"_

"_You!" Jane said as giggles started to interrupt her speech, "Do you not see what's going on?"_

"_NO! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE?" Lizzy shouted back in frustration as her sister continued to giggle. _

"_You'll figure it out," Jane said as she grasped Lizzy by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Now if you excuse me, I want to call my boyfriend back." Jane firmly pushed a protesting Lizzy out of the door and shutting it behind her. Lizzy leaned against the shut door and sighed. She didn't have any idea what Jane was talking about._

And two weeks later Lizzy still didn't know. She popped another piece of cotton candy into her mouth and headed down the hill. She ran the last few steps and set off across the field. She and Will were back to their old relationship but it was still very confusing to Lizzy.

"Lizzy!" Elba's voice drew her attention to the funnel cake stand, where her roommate stood halfway down the line. Lizzy forced her mind away from Will's train of thought and grinned. Running to her roommates side Elba smiled as she pulled even.

"Hey!" Elba exclaimed, "They have funnel cake!"

"So I see," Lizzy laughed back, "Just thirty minutes until the opening act." She looked back at the stage where technicians were doing a last minute sound check. "Have you seen the others?"

"Jane and Charlie are at the booth, Will is over with the business departments poker game, Emma and Greg are over at the face paint with Marianne and I haven't seen Cole." Her roommates face was a bit too innocent with her last statement. Ever since he saved her from the snow, Elba's opinions of Cole were slowly changing.

"They're closing down the club booths, we should go meet the others and set up our spot." Lizzy said after Elba got her funnel cake. Lizzy and Elba headed towards the stage. As they drew closer they saw Charlie and Jane up by the front. As they got close to the couple, Marianne, Greg, Emma, Chryssi and Eric all showed up as well. Onstage a drummer, bassist and keyboard player entered the stage and began to warm up.

"Has anyone seen Cole?" Lizzy shouted over the noise.

"He said he had a surprise for us," Will's deep voice behind her made her jump and her heart stutter in her chest.

"I wonder what…" The rest of Jane's sentence was drowned out by a familiar drawl as the band struck its opening chords.

"Hello Pemberley University! I hope you're ready for a good night!

"Oh… my… god…" Lizzy felt her jaw hit the ground, and when she looked at their friends she knew she had the same dumbfounded expression on her own face.

"That can't be…" Will's voice was just as disbelieving as Lizzy's.

"Cole?" The girls of the group all exclaimed at once as they looked up at their friend who stood on stage.

Seeing them in the front he gave them a cocky grin and a wave of his fingers, as he put his lips against the microphone. "My name is Cole, and the lads and lass," he said with a nod of acknowledgement towards the one girl in the group who glared at him from the piano, "Behind me and I are known as Elemental Form."

He turned back to his friends and grinned. The drummer, a guy Lizzy vaguely recognized from a party, tapped his sticks together in a count off as a bass and synth filled the air. The bright lights shined off Coles leather jacket as he strutted forward towards the microphone, his guitar slung low across his hips. Lizzy glanced at Elba who was staring up at Cole with an awestruck expression on her face and gave a laugh that was drowned out by the music.

"So hot out of the box can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby," Coles voice was low and sexy as he sang, and Lizzy felt her mouth drop all over again. "Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name. No escaping when I start, once I'm in, I own your heart There's no way to ring the alarm so hold on until it's over! Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment!" The crowd cheered, a rush of noise that was contagious as the crowd began to jump and dance. Lizzy began to sway her hips and then full on dance as Charlie twirled Jane in the tight space. Elba grabbed Lizzy's hands and they danced together. Cole's voice was warm and its range was impressive as he and his band enjoyed the attention up on stage, showing off. "Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet! But I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment!" Cole ended in front of the crowd, frozen with his hand still punching the air.

Lizzy whooped and applauded with the rest of the crowd. From where they stood she could see his chest heaving. He held the pose for a moment before bringing his hand down and starting on his next song. Lizzy danced through thirty minutes of pounding rock and electric lyrics as Cole proved to everyone that he deserved the opening act of the show. The crowd erupted into cheers at the end of the current song and Cole laughed.

"Alright guys, we're going to slow it down here for a bit, we got two slow songs for you before we hand the mics off." He handed the electric guitar to a student dressed in black, who handed him an acoustic guitar in return. He moved to stand in front of the mic, his hips swinging as he began. "Tried to break love to a science, In an act of pure defiance, I broke her heart. As I pulled apart her theories, as I watched her growing weary I pulled her apart. Having heavy conversations about the furthest constellations of our souls. Oh! We're just trying to find some meaning in the things that we believe in, but we got some ways to go. Of all of the things that she's ever said she goes and says something that just knocks me dead." The guitar grew stronger and with a squeak of surprise she felt Will grab her hand and spin her. "You won't find faith or hope down a telescope! You won't find heart and soul in the stars! You can break everything down to chemicals, but you can't explain a love like ours. Ooohhhh! It's the way we feel yeah this is real. Ooohhhh! It's the way we feel yeah this is real!"

She laughed as Will pulled her close and began to dance with her. He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners and she could feel the calluses on his palms. She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest, and despite the bass, and the cheers and the noise she could hear his heartbeat beneath her cheek. It made her cheeks burn.

A loud cheer made her jerk away from him. She hurriedly stepped back from Will and turned away, before he could see her burning cheeks. Elba was staring at the stage with an intensity Lizzy had never seen before. Coles voice rang out over the cheers. "And that's all from us tonight guys! Give us a few minutes to clear the stage and get ready to welcome Owl City!" With a last bow and wave the band left the stage, disappearing behind the stage to the tent for the musicians. Modern music thudded over the loud speakers as Elba turned back to Lizzy with an awestruck expression on her face.

"How did I never see that?" Lizzy laughed as Elba stared at her. "Stop laughing at me!" Lizzy yelped as Elba smacked her arm. "How did I never realize he was hot?"

"You're hopeless," Lizzy laughed as she wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder. "I give you full leave to like him. You've liked much stupider men. But break his heart and we might have a problem."

Elba gave a laugh that Lizzy hadn't heard in months as a mischievous grin spread over her face. "I guess I can promise that. I just hope he turns out to be a guy as yours." She glanced pointedly at Will who seemed to be discussing Cole's performance with the others.

"Mine," Lizzy was very ashamed to hear her voice squeak as badly as it did.

"God are you blind?"

"Entirely possible," Lizzy murmured.

"He's head over heels for you, has been since we met him."

Lizzy felt her heart leap as her eyes flashed involuntarily back to Will. As if he sensed her gaze he turned to meet it. Her heart leapt and at once months of feelings finally made sense. She liked Will. He smiled and she quickly amended the last thought, she didn't just like him. She loved him. She smiled back at him, her heart light in her chest and when she reached out for him he grabbed her hand. The lights fell dark as she moved to stand at his side. The sounds of the night filled the air as the hooting of an owl made the crowd scream.

"Hello Pemberley University! We're going to have a good time tonight!" Adam Young shouted over the screams of the campus and Lizzy screamed along with them. The background music dimmed and then crescendo'd as he moved to the mic and sang, "Reality is a lovely place! But I wouldn't want to live there!" The crowd roared its approval as the rest of the concert began.

Lizzy knew the words to every song and she sang along as much as she could when she wasn't jumping, or dancing with her friends, or just generally forgetting to breathe. Her favorite artist was in front of her, singing all of her favorite songs. The concert passed in a blur of noise, lights and enjoyment. Moments stood out to her. Dancing and singing along with Jane to Deer in the Headlights, waving her lit cell phone with an arm slung over Emma's shoulders in time with their swaying. Soft piano was a change from the synth, she turned to find will staring down are her, standing so close she bumped into his chest.

"Dance with me?" His voice rumbled where their chests touched.  
"You're the sky that I fell through and I remember the view whenever I'm holding you. The sun hung from a string looking down on the world as it warms over everything." Adam Young crooned as the crowd fell silent. Lizzy rested her head against his chest as he held her close, one hand on the curve of her waist and the other in the small of her back.  
"Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine and your sighs harmonize with mine. Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me.  
We got older and I should've known."

The female backup singer echoed back, "Do you feel alive?"  
"That I'd feel colder when I walk alone."

"Oh but you'll survive."  
"So I may as well ditch my dismay, bombs away, bombs away! Circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth if my heart was a compass, you'd be North.  
Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go if my heart was a house, you'd be home."

Lizzy felt her heart stuttering in her chest, as her stomach managed to feel empty and full of butterflies at the same time. She looked anywhere but at his face, not sure if she could take the tension, or what would happen if she did.  
"It makes me smile because you said it best I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the West. Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you 'cause your favorite shade is navy blue. I walk slowly when I'm on my own. Do you feel alive. Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone. Oh but you'll survive. So I may as well ditch my dismay. Bombs away, bombs away." Lizzy dared to glance up and she gulped to find Will studying her face intently. He grinned, she couldn't stop looking at his eyes as he drew closer. He hesitated for a moment but then leaned to kiss her gently. It was so different from their first kiss, but it still made her heart beat fast. He began to pull away but she grabbed a fistful of his tee shirt and pulled him back.  
"Circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth if my heart was a compass, you'd be North. Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go if my heart was a house, you'd be home! If my heart was a house, you'd be home!"

Loud applause drew their attention back to reality and they leapt apart. The rest of the group seemed to unaware of what had just happened. Lizzy looked up at Will who was grinning so wide it probably made his cheeks hurt and couldn't help but smile up at him. He let their fingers entwine and they turned back to the concert, their shoulders touching as they swayed.

((A/N: I own none of the rights to the music used here, in order, Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert, Science and Faith by The Script, Dreams don't turn to Dust by Owl City and If my heart was a house by Owl city. I adore him, he is hands down my favorite artist ever. I've gone to two of his concerts, would die if he gave me a hug and squeal like a fan girl whenever I hear one of his songs. I couldn't fail to put him in when I decided on having a concert on the campus like we have on mine every spring. If My Heart was a House is my absolute favorite song, and I highly recommend you guys check it out. I was originally planning on them not getting together for a while longer but I couldn't help it. As always review and let me know if I've messed up anywhere!))


	25. Chapter 25: Shouting Matches and Kisses

Chapter 25

Lizzy woke up the next morning to a horrible insistent banging on the door of her dorm. She practically fell out of bed as she ran towards the door. Expecting a fireman or RA on the other side of the door when she opened it, it took her a moment to register the steely eyed older woman on the other side of the door. The woman's identity was on the tip of her tongue.

"Miss Eliza," An icy voice matched an equally icy voice as the woman looked down her nose at Lizzy. Lizzy raised a brow at the name, her lips forming a frown and then an O as she remembered who the woman was. "You'll come out here and speak with me at once."

Lizzy considered if she truly wanted to face Lady Catherine DeBourgh in her tank top and long flannel pants, with her hair probably looking like rats nested in the curls. She took a moment to consider that maybe if she took long enough the woman would die of the aneurism that she looked like she was about to have, but with a heavy sigh Lizzy stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her. "There's a lounge down the hall here we can talk." Lizzy lead the way, trying to ignore the way the woman was breathing down her neck. She opened the door, and Catherine swept imperiously by before settling herself on the beaten couch. Lizzy remained standing, her arms crossed over her chest. A glance towards the clock practically made her groan. Its too early for this, she thought as she ran a hand through her hair as she waited for Lady Catherine to speak.

"You must be at no loss Miss Eliza as to why I am here."

"I actually have no idea what's so important that you dragged me out of my dorm at 7 am," Lizzy's temper was fraying the more she tried to hold it in.

"I came here to discuss a rumor that reached me a few days ago. It was so scandalous I immediate set out to make sure that it was untrue and have it stopped," She punctuated the last word with a slap against the arm of the couch.

"If you traveled all this way wouldn't that prove the rumors true rather than false?" Lady Catherine's face grew even more serious and Lizzy was tempted to warn her that if she kept it that way it might freeze.

"I won't beat around the bush then. I heard the most scandalous impossible rumor that you are dating my nephew William Darcy."

Lizzy couldn't hold back the immediate snort of derision at the woman's serious tone. "I'm surprised you drove almost six hours for that!"

"Is there no foundation for it?"

Her mind immediately flashed back to the night before and the kiss they shared. They had spent the rest of the concert stealing glances at each other and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk before the groups had went their separate ways. "I won't pretend to be as blunt as you. You can ask me questions. I can refuse to answer them."

"I refuse to leave without your answer!" The woman swept to her feet and strode forward until her face was barely six inches from Lizzy's.

"You declared it to be impossible." Lizzy held back a grin as the Lady Catherine's face turned an interesting shade of splotchy purple red.

"If its true its because you seduced him away from his family and his duty! Whether its through blackmail or your… feminine wiles you have bewitched him!"

Lizzy felt her temper flare and the amusement she felt was gone in an instant. "If I'm the girl you make me out to be I'd be the last person to say so," She bit the words out as her hands curled into fists.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I am his Aunt and he is engaged to be married to Anne!"

"Then he never would do anything with me. Or is your opinion of your nephew that low."

"I do not but it is a peculiar arrangement," Lady Catherine sullenly admitted.

"If he doesn't want to marry Anne than he has ever right to look at other people and if it happens to me, why shouldn't I say yes?"

Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes and her chest swelled with indignation. "Because dignity, familial pride and honor dictate that he is so far above you, you would be stepping up to marry his stable boy. You're family is ridiculous and word has reached me of your youngest sisters misdeeds."

"That is ridiculous!" Lizzy fumed at the insinuation of her family and at the mention of Lydia's actions. "And if Will doesn't care about them why should you?"

"Once and for all. Are you dating?" Lizzy held the angry woman's gaze before sighing slightly.

"No, we are not." She watched as the tension visibly left Lady Catherine's body and a self satisfied smirk tilted her lips.

"And will you promise to never enter into any relationship with him?"

"I will do no such thing!" Lizzy said coldly. "This conversation is done." She turned towards the door and had taken a step when Lady Catherine spoke one more time.

"If money is what it will take I will give you what you want to quit all friendship with my nephew and promise to never enter into any relationship with him."

"Who do you take me to be?" Lizzy felt herself stand straighter as anger tensed every muscle in her body. "I am not one of your spineless employees you can intimidate. You will not be able to buy me off. Your arguments have done nothing but piss me off and make me quite certain to do everything I can to do to piss you off in turn. So I won't take your money! I won't promise you anything! Now fuck off and let me go back to bed!" With that Lizzy turned on her heel, leaving a gape jawed Lady Catherine behind her as she stormed out of the room and back to her own. She locked the door behind her and sagged against it, the adrenaline from the fight draining what energy she had and she collapsed back onto the bed and fell back asleep.

Across campus Will was treated to the same wake up as Lizzy. He stumbled out of bed and tugged a shirt on over his head. He had spent most of the night going over what had happened at the concert, and what his next move would be. As he stumbled towards the door, he could keep a goofy grin off of his face. He kissed Lizzy and it hadn't ended in a screaming fight. He opened the door and he could almost hear Marlin from Finding Nemo in his head, Good feelings gone. Because on the other side of the door was his very livid purple colored Aunt Catherine.

She was over the threshold before he could even finish registering her presence on his doorstep. "Do come in Aunt," He muttered dryly as he shut the door with a snap. He hoped that whatever diatribe was about to follow wouldn't wake his roommates but his hopes were unfounded as she burst into a fit that was more than enough to wake his roommates and their neighbors on both sides.

"You will not believe what I just had to endure, Nephew! After driving for six hours with the most horrid traffic and driver, I arrived here to squash the vicious rumors that have been going through our circles. And what do I receive? The most impertinent response from the basest chit of a girl I ever had the misfortune to know!"

Will tuned her out until she finished, a practice he had long ago perfected. He waited for her to take a few deep breaths. "What rumors Aunt?"

"The rumors that you are… involved… with that that…. Slut Elizabeth Bennet!"  
Will immediately felt his heart stop and his body flush icy cold. "I'm sorry what?"

"That chit spread a rumor around that you two were involved! People have seen you around campus together! How could you do that to Anne, having her hear about you running around with that woman!"

"Anne and I have never been involved. We've never wanted to be involved. In fact if you paid any attention at all you'd know I'm not even Anne's type!" This made Aunt Catherine stop for a moment, her mouth hanging open before she shut it with a snap. "What happened Aunt?"

"I heard the rumors and knew I immediately I had to come and prove them wrong. I went to her room and tried to get her to promise to never enter a relationship with you."

"You what?" Darcy felt his heart stop as he processed what she said. He dropped onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands.

"No matter what I said she wouldn't make any promises to me. I offered her anything, money even and she turned me out with the rudest language I had ever heard."

"You had no right to do that!" He shouted at her. His mind was filled with images of his Aunt insulting and berating his Lizzy. He was surprised to find his vision clouding over red.

"She is still not worthy of you. Who is her family? What is her worth?"

"She is worth much more than you!" He shouted over her and the silence that followed was deafening after her tirade. "No one, not even you, have any say in what happens in my life. Nothing! This delusion of Anne and me is offensive to Anne, her girlfriend and me. So if that is all you have to say to me I bid you a good morning good day and good life. So get the bloody hell out of my apartment." He put a hand in the small of his aunts back and without any further comment firmly shoved her out of the door. He shut it in her face as she turned to exclaim at him and leaned firmly against it and its lock.

"You will bring shame onto your family! Your uncle will never agree to this match!" She continued shouting at him until the campus police came to escort the mad shouting lady out of the building and off the campus. After five minutes he waved his roommates back to their rooms and collapsed onto his own bed. He yanked the shirt back over his head and let it drop to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, lying back against the pillows as he tried to calm the red that had settled over his vision. Suddenly he sat straight up as the implications of the conversation hit him. He launched himself out of his bed so fast he tripped over a sneaker on the floor and hurriedly tugged a sweatshirt over his bare chest. He shoved his feet into his shoes and snatched his keys from their place on his dresser as he ran out the door.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to run to Lizzy's dorm building across campus. He swiped his university Id before he remembered that it didn't work on her building. So he was forced to wait until a girl returning from a run around campus let him in after her. He ignored her gaze as it ran up and down his own body but rather gave her a thank you wave and dove up the stairs to Lizzy's room. Skidding to a stop in front of her door he reached out and rapped on it loudly. Will heard the rustle of her sheets and the soft pad of her feet before the door was violently yanked open.

"Listen you old crazy bat," Her voice was sleepy and angry as she stared blearily up at him. She stopped for a moment blinking at him before she smiled, "Oh its you, how's it going?"

"Lizzy," His gaze followed her hand as it nervously rubbed at the back of her neck then skipped down over her tank top and loose plaid pants that were pink and purple. Her hair was a ridiculous mess and it made him want to run his hands through it. "I just got a visit from my aunt."

She flushed a very deep red and her gaze immediately dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry for what I said to her. I just couldn't deal with her anymore."

"No Lizzy," He stopped her before she could continue to babble. "Don't apologize for that woman. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I let her suffer under her own delusion for too long. She had no right to come and yell at you, and I truly apologize for what she did."

Lizzy stared up at him and bit her lip, "Will," His gaze dropped to her mouth before flashing back up to her eyes. "These past few months, they've shown me how wrong I was about you. You are the best person I know. The kindest, the most selfless wonderful man I've ever met. I was an idiot to let my prejudice and a first impression blind me to that." She trailed off and took a deep breath before she let what she had been meaning to ask for months out in a jumble, "Basically what I'm trying to say is… I care about you, more than anyone else, and if you'd be willing I'd like to go out with you sometime." He felt a grin stretch across his face. Unable to restrain himself he bent to kiss her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," He murmured when they finally broke apart, chests heaving. "You beat me to it, but I think after months of doing everything together, and what we've done these past few minutes, we're a bit past the questions. Of course. I'll take you anywhere; I'll do anything you want. I just want to be with you." He had ducked slightly so that he was looking her in the eye as he spoke, his gaze taking in every inch of her face. Her dark blue eyes were sparkling in the weak morning light and her cheeks were flushed a deep rose. She smiled at him, and he wanted to kiss the dimples in her cheeks.

Lizzy hesitantly moved forward stopping close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek before she kissed him in a soft caress. He felt his skin erupt with tingles as he pulled her closer before she could move away again. It was all the passion of their first kiss, without the fighting that had gone with it. She tugged lightly on his sweatshirt, moving him with her, back towards her bed. They broke apart again flushed and panting from lack of oxygen. She grinned at him and she settled down on the twin bed, and patted the space between her and the wall. He almost had to army crawl his way into the small spot; making her laugh but eventually they were snuggled together on top of the comforter. She curled close to him, her head resting on his chest, feeling it pound heavily through his sweatshirt.

They were quiet together for a fairly long time, going over what had happened in their own minds. Will found his hands gently brushing over her hands and fingers. They were so soft beneath his aside from one callous on the side of each of her index fingers where the reins rubbed against her hands because she hated to wear gloves.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle as he ran his fingertips over her palm.

He grinned at her, "You're hands are so soft." She blushed lightly and kissed his fingertips. "I am still sorry about your aunt."

"You have nothing to apologize for. She was out of line. And I was coming over to you anyway she just moved the time up an hour or so."

"I don't mind. I'm just happy Elba didn't come back tonight. She wouldn't have appreciated any of it." She frowned, "Actually… Elba didn't' come back last night."

"She was talking to Cole last time I saw her." Will stopped and shared a loaded look with Lizzy and they burst into laughing.

"About time," She laughed, "I thought she was never going to notice how into her he was."

"I'm sure everyone else was saying that about you," He teased her. She pouted up at him and he couldn't help but kiss the pout from her lips.

"Come on I'm never going to be able to win an argument if you keep this up." She laughed when they finally broke apart.

"Then I'll just have to keep on doing it."

They had agreed to try and keep their relationship a secret from their friends, just to see how long it took anyone to notice. Also they didn't really want to steal any spotlight from Cole and Elba who were getting teased mercilessly by the group for their impromptu hook up. To escape her roommate, who needed the room even more than she ever had before, Lizzy conveniently started staying over with Will. The first night they spent together Lizzy woke up to the smell of French toast coming from the kitchen. They had had the apartment to themselves, since Cole was with Elba, and Eric and Rob stayed with Rob's family for the weekend. She stretched out, enjoying the soft cotton of his sheets under her cheek. She walked to the door, but a flash of silver caught her eye. She stopped short and approached his dresser. Sitting on its top, right next to his wallet, keys and photograph of Georgiana was a bracelet her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She ran her fingers over the soft leather and rubbed her thumb against the circular pendant in the middle.

"I thought I lost this," She said softly as she leaned against the kitchen counter. He froze comically, an apron over his pj bottoms and bare chest, with a plate of French toast in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"You did," He said slowly as he put the plate in front of her. "You left it at my aunts house. I went there, after everything that happened, to apologize and you were gone. But you left that. I kept it in my pocket for months, as a reminder of what you said to me." He leaned against the counter staring up at her. His black hair was tousled from sleep, and she couldn't help but admire the muscles in his shoulders and chest. "I didn't want to forget it. I knew that even if I never met you again, I wanted to be a better person for you." She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eye and the intense pressure at the back of her throat.

"Hey," He sighed out, "I'm sorry if that was too intense for you."

"No!" She cried out and he jumped a bit at her intensity, "I'm not upset, just touched." She reached across the table to brush a hand down his cheek. "I'm just glad you seem to feel the same way about me, that I do about you." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. She leaned across the counter to kiss him firmly. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open until Elba's squeal of excitement made them leap apart.

"I knew it!" She pointed a finger at them as she bounced up and down. Cole, standing behind her, looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Will," Cole cleared his throat, "that's Lizzy." Will laughed and Cole looked like someone hit him over his head, "And you were just kissing her."

"Yep!" Lizzy responded cheerfully as she cut a piece of French toast and popped it into her mouth. Elba launched herself at Lizzy and hugged her tightly all the while squealing about how happy she was for Lizzy and Will.

"How long has this been going on?" She finally asked once she had settled down and stopped bouncing.

"About two weeks now." Will stole a piece of French toast off of Lizzy's plate and she smacked his hand with the fork playfully.

"And you didn't say a thing you jerks!" Cole jabbed his finger accusingly at Lizzy and Will. "You sat there and let everyone else make fun of the two of us, while you guys were in the exact same boat!"

Lizzy widened her eyes innocently, "We were just a bit quieter than you guys, and it's not our fault none of you noticed anything different." She glanced at Will and they both tried to conceal their laughter by shoving French toast into their mouths.

"This is just too weird," Cole groaned out as his gaze danced between the two of them. "Let me know when the universe stops reeling," He muttered as he headed in the direction of his room. Elba followed with a cheerful wave and a few seconds later the sound of the shutting door. "So that would be, you and me, Elba and Cole, Jane and Charlie, and Marianne with that guy Emma set her up with." Lizzy shook her head, "Seems like Cupids been on overtime lately." She settled her now empty plate into the dishwasher before kicking it lightly shut with her foot. Will reached out to snag her by the wrist and tugged her towards him and into his arms. His lips were soft and tasted like maple syrup as he kissed her. She sighed against him, unable to stop the grin from her lips. "I could get use to this."

((An: Here we go, the last chapter, aside from the epilogue. Another chapter and it's the first multi-chapter story I'll have ever finished. I'm proud, and I wanted to thank all of my readers for their support. Without you I might have given up on this before now. Thank you and I hope to get the last chapter up in a few weeks.))


End file.
